O Garoto do Andar de Cima
by Amarthwen
Summary: O Garoto do Andar de Cima é uma história que se passa dentro do universo de Aprendendo a Seduzir, mas não é preciso ler a primeira pra entender a segunda. Com enfoque no casal Shun e Hyoga, ela começa algum tempo antes de Aprendendo a Seduzir e traz uma proposta mais adolescente e descontraída do que a primeira. UA/ YAOI
1. O Garoto do Andar de Cima

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 01: O Garoto do Andar de Cima**

Shun POV

– Shun, está na hora.

– O quê? – Eu levantei os olhos das minhas camisetas dobradas em quadrados perfeitos sobre a cama e olhei pro meu irmão.

Ikki se aproximou e tocou meu ombro.

Era tarde e ele precisava voltar para o hotel, eu sabia. Seu vôo pra New York sairia cedo na manhã seguinte.

Eu apertei a camisa que estava em minhas mãos um pouco mais forte. Finalmente havia acontecido. Lá estava eu. Estados Unidos da América! Boston, pra ser mais específico. O mais novo primeiro anista do curso de Administração de Harvard.

Desde que o resultado da prova de admissão havia sido anunciado alguns meses atrás que eu estava enlouquecendo. Já havia gritado, pedido, implorado e chorado, mas nada convenceu meu pai de que a universidade de Tóquio era uma opção tão boa pra mim quanto qualquer outra.

E agora eu estava ali, no alojamento de Exatas com meu irmão (meus pertences sendo desempacotados em um quarto menor do que a minha mala), e tinha um novo visto de estudante e um passaporte, cada um me declarando: Shun Amammya, cidadão dos Estados Unidos da América.

Não que eu fosse ingrato, não era isso. Era Harvard, afinal. Uma das mais tradicionais universidades do mundo. Eu não era imune a isso. É só que essa história de fazer faculdade no exterior era muito mais sobre o meu pai do que sobre mim, sabe. Eu não tinha pretensão nenhuma de deixar o Japão. Meu pai, por outro lado, vinha tentando por toda a vida impressionar seus amigos importantes sobre o quão rico, culto e influente ele era.

Meu pai não era culto. Mas era influente. E rico.

E de alguma forma todo esse dinheiro e prestígio levaram seu cérebro a pensar que seus filhos deveriam cursar uma prestigiada universidade internacional. Ikki havia se formado em Columbia o ano passado e estava administrando uma filial da rede de hotéis da família em New York. Nossa família era conhecida no ramo da hotelaria.

E aparentemente agora era a minha vez. O que significava que eu deveria morar por cinco anos em Boston. Sozinho.

Fala sério, quem realmente enviava seu filho pra viver em um alojamento estudantil? Isso era tão... Hogwarts.

E eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estava mesmo me separando da minha mãe. Quer dizer, quem iria cuidar dela se eu não estivesse lá? Quem iria comprar os chocolates dietéticos dela e colocar nas embalagens de chocolates comuns pra que ela não percebesse e não fosse parar no hospital pela diabete cada vez que se descontrolasse depois de descobrir mais um dos casos do meu pai? Mas talvez esse fosse o objetivo dele. Talvez ele quisesse os filhos bem longe e mamãe no hospital pra poder desfilar mais a vontade com suas amantes.

Eu só esperava que ele não pensasse que eu iria trabalhar em New York como o Ikki, ou que tivesse algum interesse em administrar os hotéis da família. Eu não queria morar nos EUA, e não tinha nenhum interesse em administração.

Meu sonho na verdade era desenhar mangás. Eu ia ser um mangaká famoso. Minhas histórias seriam publicadas na Shonen Jump e na revista LaLa, e meus tankohons traduzidos e exportados pra todo o mundo. E eu teria alguns animes baseados nas minhas obras também, e um site ridiculamente popular.

Até agora eu só tinha o site - onde eu publicava alguns doujinshis. E nem era tão popular assim. Ainda.

Eu senti os dedos do meu irmão se apertarem no meu ombro.

– Você vai ficar bem aqui. – Ele disse, puxando-me pra um abraço – Eu simplesmente sei disso.

Eu mordi meu lábio pra evitar que ele tremesse, e me esforcei pra respirar normalmente. "Inspire. Conte até três. Expire". Meu irmão me apertou mais em seus braços e eu senti o cheiro familiar de cigarro e loção pós-barba.

– Vou te ligar assim que chegar em casa. – ele disse. - Eu te amo, Shunny.

E então, eu estava chorando.

– Eu também te amo – eu funguei -. Cuide bem do Yuu-chan por mim.

Yuu era meu porquinho da índia.

Eu me afastei um pouco pra olhar pra gaiola em cima da cama. Yuu-chan estava dormindo todo enrolado em uma bolinha. Disseram que eu não podia ter animais no dormitório quando eu cheguei, então agora Yuu ia pra New York viver com o Ikki.

Ele assentiu.

– Lembre de alimentá-lo duas vezes por dia, e trocar a água – eu disse, ainda fungando um pouco -. E não lhe dê muitas guloseimas, porque senão ele engorda e não consegue sair da toca. Mas certifique-se de lhe dar algumas, pelo menos, todos os dias, porque ele ainda precisa de vitamina C, e ele não bebe a água quando a gente coloca gotas de vitamina nela.

Meu irmão ajeitou uma mecha dos meus cabelos atrás da orelha, assentindo outra vez.

– Se cuida – ele disse -. Estude bastante e faça alguns amigos. E cuidado com os malandros. Você sabe que qualquer coisa é só me ligar. New York não fica tão longe que eu ainda não possa te proteger.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco.

– Eu te amo, pequeno – ele falou outra vez, beijando minha testa.

E então meu irmão fez uma coisa que, mesmo depois de todos os documentos, bilhetes e arranjos eu ainda não enxergava acontecendo. Algo que teria que acontecer algum dia de qualquer maneira, mas que não importava quantos dias, ou meses, ou anos pudessem se passar eu jamais estaria preparado pra quando de fato acontecesse.

Meu irmão foi embora.

Eu estava sozinho.

Eu fiquei olhando pra porta fechada com a garganta e o peito apertados enquanto o sentia chegando. Mas não conseguia impedi-lo. Eu não podia controlá-lo. O pânico.

Eles realmente haviam me deixado! Meus pais e meu irmão me abandonaram. Em outro país!

E aqui eu adoraria dizer que suportei tudo estoicamente, com um sorriso no rosto. Isso provavelmente faria de mim um personagem mais interessante. E certamente deixaria a história mais bonita. Mas a triste realidade é que eu nunca fui muito bom em esconder o que eu sinto. Feliz, sorrio; triste, choro. Esse sou eu. Nenhuma beleza. Nenhum mistério.

Mas eu não podia cair aos prantos agora. Não ali. As paredes eram finas demais e se eu chorasse muito alto meus vizinhos iriam escutar tudo. E eu iria ficar enjoado. Iria vomitar todo hambúrguer com batata frita que comera no jantar, e todos iriam ouvir, e ficariam com nojo de mim, e ninguém nunca iria querer me convidar pra assistir aos jogos de baseball comendo um daqueles hot-dogs enormes com cheddar... ou o que quer que eles façam pra se divertir por aqui.

Corri para a pia lavar o rosto pra ver se me acalmava, mas a água da torneira explodiu de uma vez, molhando minha camiseta. E agora eu estava chorando mais ainda. Porque não tinha tirado minhas toalhas da mala, e a roupa molhada me lembrou daqueles passeios idiotas em que a Misuki me arrastava no túnel dos namorados, onde a água era cor de rosa, fedida, e tinha um bilhão de bactérias. Ah meu Deus, e se houvesse bactérias naquela água também? Será que a água americana era segura pra se beber?

Patético. Eu era patético.

Quantos adolescentes não dariam a vida por uma oportunidade dessa? Pra sair de casa? Meus colegas de dormitório certamente não estavam tendo nenhum problema com isso. Pelo menos nenhum grito ou soluço estavam vindos das paredes dos quartos _deles_ .

Eu estava pegando uma camiseta sobre a cama pra me secar, quando a solução subitamente saltou aos meus olhos. Meu travesseiro.

Eu me atirei na cama e enterrei o rosto nele pra sufocar o som e chorei... e funguei, e solucei... e então alguém estava batendo na minha porta.

Não, provavelmente não era na minha porta. Eu não conhecia ninguém ali.

As batidas soaram de novo.

– Olá? – uma voz de garota chamou do corredor. – Olá? você está bem?

Não, eu não estava bem. "Vai embora!" Mas a voz chamou de novo e eu fui obrigado a rastejar pra fora da cama pra atender a porta.

Uma garota bonita de traços orientais e longos cabelos escuros me esperava do outro lado. Ela era pequena e magra. Mas não magra demais. Os lábios eram cheios e delicados e os olhos cinzentos grandes e rasgados. Um piercing em seu nariz brilhava como diamante na luz do corredor.

– Você está bem? – Sua voz era gentil e seu sotaque parecia chinês. – Sou Shunrei, moro na porta ao lado. Foi algum parente seu que acabou de sair?

Meus olhos inchados eram o sinal afirmativo.

– Eu também chorei na primeira noite. – Ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado, pensando por um momento, e então acenou animada - Vamos, vem comigo. Você precisa de uma boa dose de chocolate quente. Eu vou fazer um pra gente no meu quarto.

Eu abri a boca pra negar, mas ela já estava me arrastando pelo braço. Eu não estava em muita condição de resistir também, então simplesmente a segui, apesar de tudo.

Seu quarto era do mesmo tamanho impossível que o meu. Com a mesma mini mesa, mini cômoda, mini cama, mini frigobar, e mini banheiro. Mas diferente da minha própria caixa estéril, cada centímetro de parede e teto estava coberto por cartazes, fotos, papel de embrulho brilhante e folhetos coloridos escritos em inglês e chinês.

– Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Eu quis saber.

Ela me estendeu um lenço de papel e eu assoei o nariz com força, fazendo um terrível barulho de buzina, como um ganso irritado. Mas ela não recuou, nem fez cara feia.

– Eu cheguei ontem – Ela disse - Voei sozinha pra cá, então estava só esperando meus amigos chegarem.

Eu circulei pelo quarto, admirado, examinado tudo.

O quarto dela era realmente surpreendente. Além da parafernalha nas paredes, ela tinha uma dúzia de xícaras de porcelana com botons de bandas de J-rock, pulseiras e anéis. Muitos dos rostos dos botons, eu percebi, estavam também estampados nos cartazes nas paredes. Era como se ela já morasse ali há anos.

Eu peguei um boton da X-Japan. Ele tinha umas luzinhas em volta que piscavam quando você o apertava.

Eu adoraria ter um quarto daquele, pensei. Infelizmente era maníaco demais por limpeza e organização pra sobreviver a uma coisa assim. Precisava de paredes limpas, e um ambiente de trabalho limpo, e tudo no lugar certo, em todos os momentos.

Enquanto Shunrei preparava o chocolate quente em um bule elétrico, eu fiquei sabendo que a família dela era de Pequim, que ela era aluna do terceiro ano de arquitetura, fazia parte do time de ginástica rítmica e queria se especializar em designer de interiores. Achei que devia ser uma garota legal. Pelo menos não parecia se importar comigo atormentando-a com perguntas, ou mexendo nas suas coisas.

– Estes são seus amigos? – Eu coloquei o boton de volta na xícara e apontei pra uma fotografia colada no espelho da sua cômoda. A imagem meio desfocada mostrava quatro pessoas, dois homens e duas garota, uma delas que eu reconheci como a própria Shunrei, sentados na escadaria do que parecia um ginásio esportivo.

Ela deu um sorriso largo.

– Sim, o Oga tirou essa no Fenway Park. Esse é o Shiryu – ela apontou para o rapaz bonito ao lado dela na foto – Nós estamos namorando - acrescentou em um tom mais baixo e corou de uma forma que eu achei muito fofa. – E esses são Seiya e a Freya – ela apontou pra o outro casal na foto. – Mas você provavelmente vai conhecer todos eles amanhã no almoço. Bom, todos menos a Freya. Ela se formou o ano passado em jornalismo.

Espera. Aquilo fora um convite pra eu me sentar com eles no almoço? Meu coração acelerou. Não que eu fosse um completo deslocado... a maior parte do tempo. Mas, qual é? Qualquer um que já entrou em uma escola nova sobe como pode ser terrível a fatídica "hora do almoço".

– Mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai acabar conhecendo ela em algum momento também, já que ela namora o Oga. - Shunrei continuou. - Ela está estagiando na Boston Magazine agora.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar na revista, mas Shunrei falou com tanto orgulho que acenei, como se eu próprio já tivesse cogitado enviar um currículo pra lá.

– Ela muito talentosa. - Completou.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar sobre quais matérias ela estava cursando, quando seu celular começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de Spirit Dreans Inside do L'arc en Ciel.

Ela correu até o aparelho, olhou no visor, revirou os olhos e atendeu.

– Mãe, é meia-noite aqui. Doze horas de diferença, lembra?

Eu lancei os olhos para o despertador cor-de-rosa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e me surpreendi ao constatar que ela estava certa. Era bem tarde.

– Eu tenho que ir. – sussurrei, enquanto colocava minha caneca de chocolate quente vazia em cima da cômoda. – Desculpe por ficar até essa hora.

– Espera um segundo. – ela cobriu o telefone com a mão. – Foi um prazer. Nos vemos amanhã no almoço?

Eu assenti. O coração aos pulos outra vez. Tinha feito minha primeira amizade.

– Sim. Até logo.

Eu tentei dizer isso casualmente, mas pra ser sincero estava tão empolgado ao sair do quarto que acabei batendo de frente em uma parede.

Só que não era uma parede. Era um garoto.

Ele cambaleou um pouco pra trás com o impacto.

– Desculpa! – eu falei - Sinto muito, eu não sabia que você estava aí.

Ele balançou a cabeça, meio atordoado, e eu não consegui deixar de reparar em seu cabelo. Era lindo. Longo, loiro e brilhante. Tipo Brad Pitt em Lendas da Paixão. Cabelo de artista. De músico. Uma coisa meio Sebastian Bach e Axel Rose misturados. Um cabelo incrível.

– Tudo bem – ele disse - , eu não vi você também. Você está bem?

Uau, ele era francês! Quer dizer, o inglês dele era impecável e tudo. Mas ainda dava pra perceber um certo sotaque no final. Bem de leve, sabe. Eu sempre fui bom com sotaques.

– Er... A Shunrei mora aqui, né? - Ele perguntou.

Cara, francês era tão sexy!

Não que eu estivesse achando o garoto do cabelo bonito, sexy. A despeito da coisa toda do amor por mangás (alguns Shoujo, admito) e do rosto de menina eu não era gay. E eu odiava quando as pessoas pensavam isso só por causa da minha aparência. Era tão clichê!

E também não era como se eu tivesse escolhido nascer daquele jeito. Quer dizer, se alguém tivesse pedido a minha opinião nessa hora, eu certamente não teria escolhido ser tão magricela e pequeno – no alto do meu 1,65m de altura eu já era considerado baixo no Japão, nos EUA, então, eu era praticamente um pigmeu. Muito menos ter aquele corpo de criança e aquele rosto de menina. Se eu tivesse podido opinar, eu certamente teria escolhido ser mais alto e másculo. Como o Ikki, por exemplo.

O garoto tossiu de leve, pra chamar minha atenção.

– Shunrei Lei Woo? Chinesa? Pequena? Cabelo comprido? – E então ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louco, ou meio surdo.

– Desculpe -. Ele se afastou um passo de mim – Você já devia estar indo dormir.

– Sim! – Eu soltei subitamente – A Shunrei mora aqui. Acabei de passar duas horas com ela. – E pra minha vergonha minha voz pareceu soar como o anúncio orgulhoso de uma criança que acabou de encontrar uma minhoca no quintal. – Meu nome é Shun! Eu sou novo aqui.

Ah, não! O que era aquilo? Qual era a daquele entusiasmo todo?

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, meu rosto ficou vermelho e foi tudo tão humilhante.

O garoto bonito sorriu.

– Hyoga. – Ele disse. – Hyoga Chevalier. Eu moro no andar de cima.

– Eu moro aqui. – Eu apontei pra porta do meu quarto.

Ele assentiu.

– Cabelo legal. - disse.

– Obrigado. – Eu sorri sinceramente. Tinha orgulho das minhas madeixas coloridas. Elas eram longas e lisas e minha mãe me ajudava a tingi-las. De um verde esmeralda pra combinar com meus olhos. Que eram a única parte em mim que eu realmente achava interessante.

Ele se afastou pra bater duas vezes na porta da Shunrei.

– Bem. Eu te vejo por aí, então, Shun.

De repente, meu nome pareceu muito bonito pronunciado pelos lábios dele. Meu coração disparou de uma forma esquisita. Tum, Tum, Tum, no meu peito. O que estava acontecendo?

Shunrei abriu a porta.

– Oga! – Ela gritou. Ela ainda estava no telefone.

Eles riram, se abraçaram, e perguntaram um do outro.

– Entre! Como foi seu vôo? Quando você chegou? Você tem notícias do Shiryu? Mãe, eu tenho que ir.

O telefone de Shunrei e a porta se fecharam simultaneamente.

Eu respirei fundo, olhando pra minha própria porta fechada. Duas meninas com roupões de banho combinando, passaram atrás de mim rindo e fofocando. Um grupo de caras atravessou o corredor brincando e assobiando. Shunrei e seu amigo riam atrás das paredes finas.

Meu coração afundou, e meu estômago voltou a apertar.

Eu ainda era o garoto novo. Eu ainda estava sozinho.

* * *

**Olá a todos,**  
**Voltei para os que estavam com saudades, e para quem não estava tb XD. **  
**E eu juro, juro, que tentei me livrar de Aprendendo a Seduzir, fiquei um ano tentando me desintoxicar, mas falhei miseravelmente. Então, seguindo uma dica da querida Liana La Blanche, que me disse pra escrever outras histórias dentro do universo de Aprendendo a Seduzir, quem sabe focando em outros casais, nasceu essa história. A proposta dela é uma coisa mais leve, mais adolescente espero que gostem. **  
**Confesso que nunca me imaginei escrevendo com Hyoga e Shun, mas de repente eles surgiram tão diferentes das retratações que costumo encontrar, tão cheio de particularidades, tão reais, que não consegui segurá-los, acabei me apaixonando por eles assim, e aí está o resultado.**  
**Shunrei está bem OOC mas vcs vão ter que me perdoar por essa, ela é tão chatinha na personalidade original u.u**  
**De qualquer forma, isso tudo ainda é um teste, uma experiência, tenho os três primeiros chs escritos e vou postando-os aos poucos e acompanhando as reações de vcs, se vcs gostarem continuamos essa bagaça, senão a gente pára por aqui. Sem problemas. **  
**No mais eu estou me divertindo bastante escrevendo e espero que vcs se divirtam tb .**  
**Bjos**


	2. As Pessoas da Fotografia

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 02: As Pessoas da Fotografia **

Shun POV

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei atrasado demais para pegar o café da manhã no refeitório. Tive de me contentar com uma bolacha recheada amassada que encontrei na mochila e fui em busca do meu horário de aulas na secretaria do departamento do curso. Pelo menos eu sabia onde ficava a secretaria - a coordenação enviara um mapa do campus junto com meu kit de matrícula.

Saí do alojamento e atravessei o pátio com um grupo de alunos falantes. Eles não me notaram, mas nos esquivamos juntos das poças d'água. Chovera pela madrugada e o campus agora estava cinza como pérola. Os prédios de pedra imponentes emitindo a mesma elegância fria.

O prédio principal do departamento de Exatas ficava em um jardim com árvores cuidadosamente podadas, e a entrada era sob um grande arco com uma porta verde dupla que era umas três vezes maior do que eu. O teto era absurdamente alto por dentro, repleto de candelabros, e pintado com afrescos. Cheirava levemente a produtos de limpeza e marcadores de quadro branco. Sob os meus pés havia um mosaico com o brasão da Universidade, e na parede no final do hall um relógio dourado marcava as horas.

Parecia o cenário de um filme. A faculdade toda era tão intimidadora quanto impressionante. Era possível que uma escola daquela realmente existisse? Que eu estivesse matriculado nela? Deveria ser exclusiva para alunos com reflexos beges no cabelo, seguranças particulares e carros esporte conversíveis. Não pra alguém que tingia os cabelos de verde e se vestia com camisetas de personagens de Anime. Meu pai devia estar louco quando achou que eu pertencia a esse lugar.

Pra piorar eu estava chegando em Janeiro, no meio do ano, porque minha mãe estivera no hospital com uma crise de diabete e eu me recusara a sair do Japão antes que ela estivesse recuperada. O que significava que meus novos colegas teriam outra vantagem sobre mim: Todos eles já estariam familiarizados com a faculdade e seus professores.

Eu segui pelo corredor de mármore central. A secretaria do curso ficava no final do prédio, e tinha um cara de cabelo espetado lá, discutindo com a secretária, quando eu cheguei.

– Mas eu incluí Ciência da Computação, não Psicologia. - Ele dizia.

A secretária, uma mulher morena de meia idade, ajeitou os óculos de tartaruga, paciente:

– Eu sei, mas Ciência da Computação estava chocando com seu horário, e Psicologia, não. Talvez você possa fazer Computação no próximo…

– Minha segunda opção foi Programação. - O garoto interrompeu.

Espera um pouco. Eles podiam fazer isso? Podiam matricular a gente em matérias que nós não incluímos? Eu ia morrer. _Morrer_. Se tivesse que fazer qualquer coisa envolvendo um laboratório com corpos de pessoas mortas.

– Na verdade, Nickholas - a secretária folheou alguns papéis -, você não preencheu seu formulário de segunda opção, então tivemos que selecionar uma matéria pra você, mas acho que você vai…

O garoto arrancou o horário das mãos dela e saiu pisando duro. Era minha vez. Dei um passo a frente e disse o meu nome o mais educadamente possível, pra compensar a situação constrangedora causada por aquele idiota. A secretária me retribuiu com um sorriso agradável.

– Bom dia, Sr. Amammya. Tenha um bom primeiro dia! - Disse, enquanto me me estendia meia folha de um papel amarelado.

Eu peguei o papel e prendi a respiração enquanto lia a lista de matérias. Ufa! Sem surpresas.

De acordo com o quadro de horário ali escrito minha primeira aula era Introdução à Teoria da Administração na sala dois do bloco três. Maravilha!

O resto da manhã foi confuso. A sala de aula era maior do que a que eu estava acostumado e tinha janelas altas e escuras. As carteiras, e o quadro branco na parede, por outro lado, eram os mesmos.

Gostei do professor Smith, meu professor de Estatística. Professor Perkins, de Introdução à Teoria da Administração, também era legal. Ele era inglês e movia as sobrancelhas e cuspia enquanto falava. Pra ser justo, não acho que o ato de cuspir enquanto fala seja algo inglês. Acho que ele simplesmente tinha a língua presa. Mas é difícil dizer. Por causa do sotaque.

Depois dessas aulas, tive língua estrangeira. Eu escolhera francês das três opções disponíveis. Estava cansado de espanhol - obrigatório na minha antiga escola -, e alemão estava mais pra um dialeto Orc do que pra um idioma de verdade.

_Professeur_ Leon era parisiense. Era de se esperar, eles sempre preferiam os falantes nativos para as aulas de língua estrangeira. Minha professora de espanhol revirava os olhos e exclamava, _"!Dios mio!",_sempre que eu levantava a mão. Ficava frustrada quando eu não conseguia entender um conceito que parecia óbvio pra ela.

Parei de levantar a mão.

Como nas outras aulas, a classe estava cheia de calouros, é claro,… E eu… E o garoto nervoso por causa do horário de hoje de manhã. Ele se apresentara entusiasticamente como Nick, e sentara na carteira em frente a minha. Seu cabelo escuro, mesclado com mechas brancas e castanhas me lembrava o pêlo do Yuu-chan, e eu podia dizer que ele estava tão aliviado quanto eu por não ser o único calouro ingressando no meio do ano.

Talvez o Nick não fosse tão mau, afinal de contas.

**oOo**

Ao meio dia, segui a boiada até a cantina.

Mesmo que já tivesse visto fotos pelo computador, o refeitório ainda me deixou embasbacado. Costumava almoçar em um ginásio convertido em cantina que fedia a alvejantes e cuecas suadas, onde havia longas mesas com bancos acoplados, xícaras de papel e canudos plásticos.

Mas essa cantina poderia ser um restaurante.

Ao contrário da histórica opulência do Hall do departamento, o refeitório era moderno. Repleto de mesas de madeira redondas e vasos de plantas. E no lugar das senhorinhas de touca azul do meu antigo colégio, havia um senhor de chapéu branco de chefe servindo uma variedade de comida que parecia ser fresca. Havia também uma série de bebidas engarrafadas… sucos, refrigerantes... e uma dezena de tipos de água mineral. Havia até um jogo de café. _Café_. Podia pensar em uma porção de alunos da minha antiga escola que matariam por um café que não fossem daqueles terríveis de máquina.

As cadeiras já estavam tomadas por pessoas conversando com os amigos por sob os gritos dos chefes e o bater dos pratos (porcelana de verdade, não de plástico) quando eu entrei. Eu parei em frente a porta. Os alunos passavam por mim indo em todas as direções. Comecei a me sentir deslocado. E agora? Devia encontrar uma mesa ou pegar o almoço primeiro?

Então me virei surpreso quando uma voz chamou meu nome. "Por favor, por favor, por favor…" (prece interna)

Uma olhada rápida pela multidão revelou uma mão cheia de anéis acenando do outro lado. Shunrei apontou uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado, e eu caminhei até lá agradecido e quase dolorosamente aliviado.

– Obrigado por guardar lugar pra mim. - Eu ajeitei minhas coisas no chão e me sentei.

Havia duas outras pessoas na mesa e, como prometido na noite anterior, eram as pessoas da foto no espelho. Fiquei nervoso de novo e arrumei mais uma vez minha mochila embaixo da mesa.

– Este é o Shun, o garoto de quem eu estava falando pra vocês. - Shunrei apresentou.

Um garoto sério, de feições orientais e longos cabelos escuros me saudou com sua xícara de café e eu notei que a outra mão dele segurava uma mão de Shunrei dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta.

– Shiryu - ele falou - e Seiya. - Ele apontou para o garoto ao seu lado, outro oriental de cabelos espessos e castanhos. O garoto mal me notou. Parecia mais interessado em observar a mesa de garotas com jeito de líderes de torcida no fundo do salão.

Tudo bem. Não era grande coisa.

– Está todo mundo aqui, menos o Hyoga. - Shunrei informou, procurando-o pela cantina - Ele geralmente chega atrasado.

– Sempre - Shiryu a corrigiu. - Sempre chega atrasado.

– É pra compensar a pontualidade do irmão, ele diz - Shunrei sorriu -, mas pra mim é preguiça mesmo.

– Eu acho que o conheci ontem.- Eu falei meio sem jeito - No corredor.

– Cabelo bonito e um leve sotaque francês? - Shunrei se animou.

– Acho que sim. - Tentei soar casual.

– Todas as garotas aqui são apaixonadas pelo Hyoga. - Seiya sorriu com desdém. Aparentemente tinha se cansado de olhar para mesa das patricinhas.

– Eu não. - Shunrei se defendeu e sorriu para Shiryu ao lado dela. Ele sorriu de volta. Ficava bem fazendo isso, eu pensei. Deveria usar mais os cantos da boca.

Seiya soltou um suspiro exagerado e colocou uma mão sobre o peito com ar de comicidade.

– Bem, eu estou. Acho que vou chamá-lo para o baile. Esse é o nosso ano. Posso sentir.

– Não me diga que tem um baile aqui também? - Eu quis saber, horrorizado. Quer dizer, eu sabia da mania dos americanos pelos bailes, mas nós estávamos na faculdade, pelo amor de Deus!

– Deus, não! - Shunrei falou com uma careta, e então se voltou para o amigo outra vez - É verdade, Seiya, você e o Oga ficariam lindos em smokings iguais.

– Caudas. - A voz conhecida as minhas costas quase me fez saltar da cadeira. O garoto bonito do andar de cima estava parado atrás de mim. Seu cabelo estava úmido por causa da chuva que voltara a cair. - Eu insisto que os smokings tenham caudas.

– Hyoga. - Seiya levantou da cadeira para cumprimentá-lo e eles trocaram os clássicos tapinhas nas costas.

– Poxa, nem um beijinho - ele falou -. Estou apaixonado, cara.

– Pensei que isso poderia te causar problema com a namorada, ela ainda não sabe sobre nós - Seiya disse.

– Falando em namorada, você já viu a Freya? - Shunrei interrompeu.

– Não, mas vamos nos encontrar hoje à noite. - O garoto do andar de cima deixou a bolsa cair e relaxou na cadeira restante, entre mim e Seiya.

– Shun?! - Ele pareceu surpreso em me ver.

Eu também fiquei surpreso. Ele se lembrava de mim.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos molhados e uma gota caiu no meu braço. Eu fiquei olhando o pingo ser absorvido pela manga do meu moletom. Por algum motivo, não sabia bem o que dizer.

Infelizmente meu estômago falou por mim.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o barulho e eu fiquei alarmado em notar quão azuis eles eram.

Como se ele precisasse de mais alguma arma contra a espécie feminina. O mundo era tão injusto. Ainda bem que eu não era uma garota.

Seiya devia estar certo. Todas as mulheres por ali deviam ser apaixonadas por ele.

– Que barulho medonho. - Ele disse - Você deveria alimentar essa coisa. A menos que… - Ele fingiu me examinar, avaliando meu corpo magricela, e então se aproximou sussurrando. - A menos que você seja uma daquelas pessoas que nunca comem. Não. Eu não consigo suportar isso, me desculpe. Vou ter que banir você da mesa por toda a vida se for assim.

Eu estava decidido a falar racionalmente perto dele. Não entendia por que ele tinha aquele efeito desconcertante sobre mim.

– Eu só estava em dúvida do que deveria fazer primeiro. - Eu expliquei.

– Er… Você tem que entrar na fila primeiro. - Seiya me olhou confuso. Como se eu fosse meio lesado por não saber disso.

– Fique na fila. - Shunrei completou - Diga a eles o que você quer. Aceite as guloseimas. E então dê a eles o seu cartão de refeição e duas canecas de sangue.

– Ouvi dizer que aumentaram para três esse ano. - Shiryu disse.

– Medula óssea. - Falou o garoto bonito do andar de cima (acho que eu devia começar a chamá-lo de Hyoga agora) - Ou seu lóbulo esquerdo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Eu quis dizer que não sabia o que deveria fazer primeiro… se pegar a comida, ou procurar uma mesa… Então a Shunrei me chamou.

– Ahhh…! - Todos assentiram em uníssono. Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Certo. - Hyoga empurrou a cadeira, levantando. - Venha comigo, então. Eu também não comi ainda.

Nós atravessamos o salão em direção as pistas de comida e eu não pude deixar de reparar nas várias garotas boquiabertas conforme passávamos pela multidão.

Uma loira com nariz pontudo e uma blusinha de adolescente murmurou assim que entramos na fila.

– Hyoga! Como foram suas férias?

– Oi, Tiffany. Foram boas.

– Você passou aqui, ou na França? - Ela se curvou sobre sua amiga, uma garota baixinha com um grande rabo de cavalo, e se posicionou de modo a expor seu decote o máximo possível, jogando os cabelos.

– Fiquei com a minha família em New York. E você? Curtiu suas férias? - Ele perguntou educadamente. E fiquei secretamente satisfeito em ouvir a indiferença em sua voz. Nunca engoli garotas do tipo da Tiffany. Que exibem decotes e falam jogando os cabelos. Quase podia vê-la gastando seus finais de semana em frente a ventiladores, fingindo ser uma supermodelo.

– Foi fabuloso. - Ela balançou os cabelos outra vez - Fui pra Aspem por um mês. E passei o resto do tempo em Milão. Meu pai tem uma cobertura incrível com vista pra Piazza Duomo.

Cada sentença que ela falava tinha uma palavra enfatizada. Bufei pra evitar dar risada e Hyoga começou a tossir.

– Mas eu senti sua falta. Você não recebeu meus e-mails? - Ela era insistente.

– Hum..., não. Você deve estar com o endereço errado. - Ei - ele me cutucou. - Está quase na nossa vez. - E virou de costas pra Tiffany, me puxando pra frente pelo braço. Ela e a amiga pareceram intrigadas.

– Eu recomendo o filé com com fritas. - Ele disse quando chegou a nossa vez.

Eu avaliei as opções, e levando em conta que havia pratos ali cujos nomes eu nem sabia o que significavam, resolvi aceitar a sugestão.

– Nada de de pizza congelada, frango frito, ou hot-dogs com cheddar? - Eu brinquei fingindo aborrecimento enquanto o senhor com chapéu de chefe servia nossos pedidos. - Estou desapontado.

Ele negou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

– Não. Nada de de waffles com xarope de chocolate e marshmallows também.

Eu soltei uma risada.

– Você parece saber bastante sobre porcarias americanas pra um francês. - Disse.

Saímos da fila com nossas bandejas e passamos pela parte das bebidas. Eu apanhei uma Coca-Cola e o Hyoga foi de suco de laranja.

– Você também, para um japonês. - Ele revidou - E eu não sou francês. Sou russo.

Eu sorri incrédulo.

– Claro que você é. Chevalier é um sobrenome muito russo mesmo.

Entramos na fila pra pagar, e eu me perdi observando, surpreso, a eficiência com que a fila andava. Me virei a tempo de flagrá-lo olhando de cima abaixo meu corpo.

Espera. Era impressão minha ou o garoto bonito do andar de cima estava me conferindo?

Não. Nós éramos homens, ele tinha namorada. Era impressão minha com certeza. Ele devia estar olhando outra coisa. O Monoka estampado nas costas do meu moleton, por exemplo. Sim, era isso. Tinha que ser.

– Meu pai é francês. - Ele explicou. Não tinha percebido que eu o pegara me olhando. - Minha mãe era russa. Eu nasci em Moscou por mero acaso, mas fui criado na França até meus nove anos. Depois me mudei para os EUA.

– Nossa, um verdadeiro internacional! - Eu brinquei. Milagrosamente tinha conseguido recuperar a fala.

– Ah, entendi. - Ele abriu outro sorriso - Me conhece há um dia e já está me zoando. O que vai ser depois? Vai rir do jeito que eu falo? Implicar com estado do meu cabelo? Minhas roupas?

Eu sorri também, e já estava a ponto de zombar dele de novo quando outra pessoa entrou na fila atrás de nós. Uma garota. Japonesa. A mais linda que eu já tinha visto, parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Infelizmente pelo jeito como ela falava - jogando os cabelos - deu pra perceber que era da turma da Tiffany. Só que diferente da Tiffany ela não parecia romanticamente interessada no Hyoga. Na verdade, estava muito mais preocupada com o irmão dele. Fez mil perguntas sobre o cara. Se ele estava bem, se estava com alguém, se iria vir pra comemoração de homenagem aos doutorandos do ano passado.

Hyoga respondeu a todas elas com monossílabos. Sim, o irmão dele estava bem. Não, ele não estava com ninguém. Não, ele não ia vir pra homenagem aos doutorandos. Essa última informação pareceu desagradar um pouco a garota.

Então Hyoga perguntou como foram as férias dela, e foi o que bastou pra ela embarcasse em histórias e mais histórias sobre a viagem que fizera a Déhli, sobre os mercados, templos e monções.

Eu parei de prestar atenção na parte em que ela encontrou a echarpe de seda perfeita no mercado de pulgas a caminho do Taj Mahal e entreguei meu cartão de refeições para homem de sobrancelhas estranhas atrás do balcão quando minha vez chegou.

No caminho de volta a mesa, Hyoga me contou que a garota, Saori, era irmã do Seiya. Ela estava no último ano de Publicidade.

– Você provavelmente não vai vê-la muito já que ela é do departamento de humanas - Ele explicou.

Sem querer parecer maldoso, mas não seria uma grande perda.

Enquanto nos sentávamos com nossas bandejas eu pude notar Tiffany observando Hyoga do seu grupo de patricinhas e mauricinhos. Ele nem notou, e logo já estava engajado em uma conversa com Seiya sobre aulas e quem eram seus professores aquele ano. Shunrei e Shiryu estavam se beijando - eu pude ver a língua -, então me voltei para o meu filé e minhas batatas.

O filé estava ótimo mas as batatas eram esquisitas. Eram cortadas mais grossas que o normal e... aquilo eram cascas?. Comecei a tirar as cascas com o garfo e a limpá-las com o guardanapo de papel. Seiya e Hyoga pararam de conversar. Olhei pra eles e os vi me observando como se eu fosse maluco.

– O quê?

– Nada - Hyoga disse - Continue lustrando suas batatas.

– Elas estavam sujas. - Eu aleguei.

– Você experimentou alguma? - Seiya perguntou.

– Não, elas ainda estão com casca, você não está vendo? - Eu apontei pra batata.

Hyoga sorriu. - Chamam-se batatas rústicas. - Ele explicou. - Não estão sujas. - E, como pra provar o que dizia, tirou uma batata do meu prato e a enfiou na boca.

De repente, eu estava hipnotizado, olhando fixamente seus lábios e sua garganta enquanto ele engolia. Ahhh, o que havia de errado comigo?

Ele pegou outra batata. - Abra a boca.

Eu hesitei. Preferia comer batata limpa ou causar boa impressão nos meus novos amigos? Acabei abrindo a boca.

A batata deslizou pelo meu lábio inferior enquanto ele a colocava na minha boca. Meus dentes romperam a casquinha crocante quando eu mordi e ela explodiu, macia, na minha língua.

Eu fiquei tão chocado com o sabor que quase engasguei. Aquele tal de batata rústica era maravilhosa. Arregalei os olhos admirado, e Hyoga riu. Então, estava pegando outra batata... E outra... E quando me dei conta, lá estávamos nós: Hyoga dando comida na minha boca. Como? Por quê?

Seiya tossiu e Hyoga parou com uma batata no ar.

– Então..., - ele pigarreou e colocou a batata na própria boca dessa vez - como está sendo seu primeiro dia?

A súbita mudança me fez piscar e demorar um pouco pra responder.

– Legal... - Eu disse, desviando os olhos. Por algum motivo não conseguia olhar diretamente pra ele depois daquilo. - Quer dizer, o professor de francês é meio assustador, mas... - Eu dei de ombros e parti um pedaço de pão. A casca era crocante e o interior leve e flexível. Ah, meu Deus. Eu lancei outro pedaço dentro da boca.

Shunrei se desgrudou do Shiryu pra dizer:

– Ele pode ser bastante intimidador a princípio, mas é bem legal depois que você o conhece.

– Shunrei é sua pupila predileta. - Seiya se manifestou.

– Ela faz francês e espanhol avançado. - Shiryu falou.

– Eu queria aprender italiano agora - Ela disse -. Estou pensando em um intercâmbio em Roma no ano que vem. Sou louca por arquitetura clássica romana.

– E você? - Eu me voltei para o Hyoga outra vez.- O que pretende fazer depois de formado?

Ele deu de ombros despreocupado.

– Ainda estou no terceiro ano de Comércio Exterior, então confesso que nem me preocupei muito com isso. Mas... Trabalhar na empresa da minha família imagino. Embora fosse legal também ser detetive investigativo, ou escritor, como Dan Brown. - Ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. - Mas eu não tenho talento pra isso. Quem sabe fazer uma pós em computação e desenvolver softwers de vídeo game? - Ele se inclinou como se estivesse a ponto de me contar um segredo. - Confesso que sempre quis ser como um daqueles caras que criam jogos de RPG pra computador. Você sabe, aqueles estranhos com cabelo desgrenhado e óculos fundo de garrafa.

Eu tive que rir. Hyoga nunca seria como aqueles caras. Mesmo que tentasse muito.

– Eu também. - Eu falei - Bom, mais ou menos. Eu queria desenhar mangás. Vender meus tankohons pra um monte de países. E estar no canal de animes.

– Sério? - Ele parecia interessado.

– O Hyoga adora uma teoria da conspiração. Está sempre com a cabeça enfiada atrás de um livro imenso ou de uma tela de computador. - Seiya interrompeu. - É difícil tirá-lo do quarto.

– Até porque a Freya sempre está lá, né?! - Shunrei revirou os olhos comicamente.

– Olha quem fala - Hyoga revidou com um olhar significativo na direção do Shiryu. - Sem mencionar... - ele olhou pra ela outra vez - Cristian...

– Cristian! - Seiya disse, e ele e Hyoga caíram na gargalhada.

– Uma maldita tarde e vocês nunca mais vão me deixar esquecer isso? - Ela olhou de esgueio pra Shiryu que praticamente apunhalava seu macarrão agora.

– Quem é Cristian? - Eu quis saber.

– Um monitor de futebol no último dia dos jogos de primavera quando eu e a Shunrei estávamos no primeiro ano. - Hyoga explicou. - Ele nem era lá grande coisa, mas ela nos encurralou no ginásio e se jogou em cima dele...

– Eu não me joguei!

Seiya balançou a cabeça.

– Eles se apalparam, tipo, o dia todo. Pra todo o público.

– À noite - Hyoga continuou -, no final dos jogos, o departamento de Exatas inteiro esperou nos ônibus por duas horas porque ela esqueceu a hora que nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos na volta.

– Não foram duas horas...

– O professor Jordan de Finanças Aplicada finalmente a encontrou atrás de uma moita, nos jardins do estádio, - Seiya contou - e ela tinha marcas de dente por todo o pescoço.

– Marcas de dente! - Hyoga enfatizou, fingindo indignação.

Shunrei ficou vermelha.

– Cala a boca, Língua Furiosa!

– Hã? - Hyoga perguntou estranhando.

– Língua Furiosa - Ela repetiu. - É disso que nós te chamamos desde sua demonstração pública de tirar o fôlego com Freya na feira de rua do ano passado.

Hyoga até tentou protestar, mas ele estava rindo muito agora. Seiya e Shunrei continuaram alfinetando ainda mais e mais, mas... eu estava perdido de novo.

Comecei a imaginar se Misuki tinha começado a beijar melhor agora que tinha alguém mais experiente pra praticar.

Eu namorara minha amiga de infância, Misuki, por quase dois meses. Ela era meio fofa, meio descolada, e tinha um cabelo meio decente. Era aquela situação tipo: "Já que a gente está aqui e não tem mais o que fazer, você não quer dar uns beijos?" Tudo o que fazíamos era nos beijar, e nem era tão bom.

Terminamos quando eu fiquei sabendo sobre Harvard, mas não foi grande coisa. Não chorei, ou enviei e-mails melodramáticos, nem risquei com uma chave o carro do pai dela. Na verdade ainda éramos muito amigos e agora ela estava saindo com o Akira, que era o capitão do time de basquete do nosso antigo colégio e tinha o cabelo de um vocalista de J-Rock. E isso nem me incomodava.

Não mesmo.

Eu gostava dela, mas nunca senti atração por ela. Nunca senti atração por garota nenhuma, na verdade. Nem por nenhum garoto tampouco. Por isso sabia que não era gay. Talvez fosse assexuado, sei lá. Quem sabe depois que eu morresse mandassem exumar meu corpo e fizessem testes e então descobririam que eu era um novo tipo desconhecido de criatura? Eu sempre me senti meio de outro planeta mesmo.

De qualquer forma, Misuki fora a única pessoa com que eu já saíra... e ela nem contava. Talvez por isso o beijo fosse tão ruim. Ela provavelmente beijava mal por minha causa.

E então minha ficha caiu.

Ah, não, eu beijava mal!

Um dia ainda ganharia uma estatueta com o formato de um par de lábios, e estaria gravado "Shun, o pior beijo do mundo" nela. E Misuki então faria um discurso de como só namorou comigo porque eu estava desesperado por ser o único BV da turma e ela ficou com pena, mas que nós nem fomos até o fim, então foi tempo perdido.

Tudo bem, esqueçam essa última parte, Misuki era legal demais pra fazer uma coisa dessa.

Às vezes eu ficava me perguntando o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse vindo pra Boston, sabe. Quer dizer, provavelmente nós terminaríamos da mesma forma, é claro. Nós éramos bons demais como amigos, pra sermos bons como namorados. Mas mesmo assim eu sentia falta dela. Da amizade dela. Está certo que nós ainda iríamos nos falar por e-mail e telefone, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu sentia falta dos passeios toscos no túnel do amor com aquela água cor de rosa fedida e cheia de bactérias. Das competições de Street Fighter valendo Lámen. De quando éramos crianças e eu, ela e o Ikki prendemos um monte de vaga-lumes em uma garrafa de vidro e tentamos usar de lanterna no jantar. De brincarmos juntos com o Yuu-chan no quintal... Tanta coisa... E então, eu fui embora.

– Shun? Você está bem? - alguém perguntou.

"Não chore, não chore, não chore"

– Hum. Onde fica o banheiro? - O banheiro sempre era minha desculpa preferida pra qualquer situação. Ninguém perguntava mais nada uma vez que você mencionava o banheiro.

– Os banheiros ficam no final do corredor. - Hyoga parecia preocupado, mas não se atreveu a fazer perguntas.

Passei o resto do almoço em um banco no pátio. Sentia tanta falta de casa que doía fisicamente. Meu coração batia acelerado, meu estômago estava nauseado e eu achava tudo tão injusto. Nunca tinha pedido para ser mandado pra Boston. Tinha os meus próprios amigos, as minhas próprias piadas internas e as minhas próprias experiências com beijos (ainda que fracassadas). Queria que o meu pai tivesse me dado alguma escolha. Que tivesse perguntado: "Você gostaria de fazer faculdade em Tóquio ou em Boston?"

Pensei que se passasse no vestibular que meu pai queria, ele ficaria feliz. Que me deixaria decidir.

Quem sabe? Talvez eu tivesse decidido por Harvard?

O que o meu pai nunca levou em consideração foi que eu queria, ao menos, ter tido uma escolha.

* * *

**Oi de novo pra todos, **

**Aqui está mais um ch pra vcs. Bem rapidinho dessa vez pq, como eu disse, já estou com os primeiros chs escritos e quero dar logo um pouco mais de profundidade na história, e apresentar mais personagens pra vcs ˆˆ. **  
**Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, espero que gostem desse novo ch também. E um obrigada todo especial ao Raixander, pelo comentário e pela e favoritação. **  
**Bjos**


	3. Os Três Ensaios Sobre a Sexualidade

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 3: Os Três Ensaios Sobre a Teoria da Sexualidade**

Shun POV

Uma semana na faculdade e eu estava mergulhado em Psicologia.

Meu professor, Nate, era psicanalista, e seu currículo transbordava Freud e suas teorias de castração (embora eu não pudesse conceber em que isso ajudaria pra uma futura carreira de Administração).

No momento estávamos estudando os "Três Ensaios Sobre a Teoria da Sexualidade". E, sinceramente, se eu ainda não soubesse que estava na América ficaria sabendo só por aquele livro. Porque Freud tinha muito, muito sexo. Tudo pra ele era uma questão de desejo insatisfeito, falo, e inveja do falo.

Eu precisava contar pra Misuki sobre Freud. Será que se estudava sobre isso nas universidades japonesas?

Então, duas vezes na semana, professor Nate comandava a discussão sobre os Três Ensaios como se nós fôssemos um clube do livro, ou um grupo de estudos de caso, e não uma aula chata e necessária.

Então, Psicologia estava excelente.

Por outro lado, meu professor de francês era claramente iletrado. De que outra forma explicar o fato de que apesar do nome do nosso livro - Level one: French -, professor Leon continuasse insistindo em falar somente em francês? Ele também me chamava uma dezena de vezes por aula. Eu nunca sabia a resposta.

Mas o aspecto mais notável da minha educação era, sem dúvida, o que acontecia fora das salas de aula. Aquele que nunca é mencionado nos encartes de propaganda da faculdade. E ele era: Viver nos alojamentos era como estar dentro de uma escola o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia fugir dela. Mesmo quando estava no meu quarto, meus ouvidos eram destruídos por música pop, pugilismo nas máquinas de lavar, e dança de bêbados no hall das escadas.

Os alojamentos eram mistos, divididos por áreas em Exatas, Humanas e Biológicas, e nós tínhamos bastante liberdade porque, em tese, já éramos adultos o suficiente para lidar com ela.

Bem, eu era. Mas tinha sérias dúvidas sobre meus colegas. O garoto do outro lado do corredor, por exemplo, estava sempre com uma pilha de garrafas de cerveja empilhadas na sua porta. Será que o meu pai tinha alguma idéia de que seria considerado normal eu ficar bêbado por aqui quando resolveu me mandar viver nesse lugar? Não que eu planejasse ficar bêbado, claro. Eu nem gostava muito de cerveja. Achava que tinha cheiro de urina.

De qualquer forma, Shunrei tinha me dito que tudo aquilo se acalmaria quando a novidade passasse para os calouros. Eu esperava que sim. No entanto...

Era noite de sexta, e o dormitório estava praticamente vazio. Meus colegas estavam nos bares e eu sentia a paz pela primeira vez. Se fechasse os olhos quase poderia acreditar que estava novamente em casa. Quase...

Estava esparramado no conforto da minha mini-cama assistindo ao Top Gear. O convidado da noite era o Milo Scorpion. Milo era um ótimo ator, eu achava. Sempre envolvido em todos os aspectos da produção. Além de ser engraçado.

_"Então, Milo,"_ Adan Ferrara (1) estava dizendo na tela _"...além do privilégio de dirigir o novo protótipo da Porsh em seu último filme, você entrou outra vez no ranking das cinco celebridade mais bonitas do mundo da revista People."_ Ele fez uma careta engraçada _"Eu só posso imaginar como deve ter sido os tempos de escola pra você... Tudo alegria e beijo de língua, aposto?"_

Milo Scorpion balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_"Eu tenho irmãos mais velhos, sabe."_ Ele disse. _"Quando entrei no colégio Saga e Kanon já tinham quase sido expulsos três vezes. Então os professores estavam de olho em mim. Nem deu pra me divertir."_

Ele fez uma careta de sofrimento que fez com que todos na platéia começassem a rir.

_"Três vezes?"_ Adan Ferrara arregalou os olhos, divertido _"E o que seus irmãos fazem hoje? Assaltam bancos no tempo livre?"_

_"Não."_ Milo falou muito sério _"Eles são policiais."_

E todos riram outra vez. Eu ri também. O apresentador falou alguma outra coisa, mas eu recebi um aviso de e-mail nessa hora e abaixei o volume pra ler.

**Para:** Shun Amammya (_shunnyamammya _)

**De:** Misuki Satoshi (_satoshimisukichan _)

**Assunto:** _Não olhe agora mas..._

_...O lado esquerdo da sua cama está desarrumado. Ha! Fiz você olhar. Agora já pode respirar de novo._

_Sério. Como está indo a faculdade? Alguma pretendente que eu deveria saber? o.o"... Brincadeira._

_Agora adivinha quem está na minha sala de cursinho? Ayume morcega u.u. Ela repicou o cabelo e e fez luzes. Estou sentando com o Yuki (lembra dele? Do segundo ano?Ele está legal agora, e ficou com um traseiro que.. nossa! Tudo bem, você não quer saber isso XD), Aki-kun e Sai-chan no almoço, mas não é a mesma coisa sem você. Sem mencionar que a louca da Ayumi apareceu ontem. Ficava mexendo no cabelo enquanto falava e juro que podia te ouvir murmurando a música daquele comercial de shampoo. Arranco meus olhos com minha pinça de sobrancelha se ela resolver se sentar todo dia conosco._

_Você é muito mau. Vem pra casa._

_Mi-chan._

_PS: Escolheram o novo líder da banda e não sou eu. Coloram o Kyo, o baixista, no meu lugar. Estou pensando seriamente em arrancar os olhos dele com minhas pinças de sobrancelha òó._

Eu sorri. Misuki era vocalista de uma banda de porão, e desde que o guitarrista renunciara a liderança da banda que ela vinha almejando esse cargo. O que era mais do que justo, claro, porque todo mundo sabia que ela era a melhor. Infelizmente os outros integrantes não pensavam assim. Achavam que apesar de cantar bem ela não ia conseguir ter pulso firme pra liderar a banda... porque era uma garota.

Bem, agora ela não ia mesmo... Idiotas.

Respondi a Misuki contando sobre meus novos amigos e a cantina maluca que tem comida como a de restaurante.

Fiquei feliz que ela tivesse escrito pra mim. Por alguma razão, queria que ela fosse a primeira a escrever. Talvez quisesse que ela pensasse que eu estava tão feliz e ocupado que nem tinha tempo pra conversar. Quando a verdade era que eu estava sozinho e triste.

Além de falar de mim mesmo, também falei do Hyoga e contei como ele se debruçou sobre outro aluno pra pegar emprestada minha caneta na aula de Economia (ele estava na minha turma de Economia, já que por algum motivo ele havia decidido incluir essa matéria só agora) exatamente no momento em que o professor estava dividindo a classe para os trabalhos em grupo. Então o professor pensou que nós estávamos sentados juntos e agora nós éramos uma dupla.

Mal havia apertado "enviar" e abriu uma janela nova no meu MSN.

_"Aaahhh... eu odeeeeeioooo eleeees!"_ Misuki digitou.

Ela estava falando da banda, é claro.

_"Relaxa."_ Eu respondi. _"Em breve você será a próxima Tsubasa Imamura ou Ayumi Hamasaki (2), e então eles vão se gabar pra todo mundo sobre como tiveram o privilégio de já ter tocado com você antes. Daí, quando algum deles se aproximar de você em algum grande show, esperando um tratamento especial e um passe livre para os bastidores, você vai simplesmente passar na frente dele sem dar muita bola... só uma olhada de lado."_

Um minuto depois veio a resposta.

_"Porque você se mudou mesmo, Shu-Shu?"_ Eu ri do apelido ridículo, e podia sentir seu sorriso do outro lado também.

_"Porque meu pai é um poço de maldade."_ Eu digitei.

_"Do mais puro estilo, cara. Pode apostar."_

Acabamos conversando até as três horas da manhã, por isso dormi até o ínicio da tarde de Sábado. Levantei correndo pra chegar a cantina antes que fechasse. Ela ficava aberta somente para um almoço tardio nos finais de semana.

Estava tudo já sossegado e meio vazio, mas pude avistar Shunrei, Shiryu e Hyoga sentados na mesa de sempre quando eu cheguei.

Peguei minha refeição e me sentei ao lado do Hyoga. Ele estava usando as mesmas roupas de ontem. Jeans surrado e uma camiseta com a silhueta do John Lennon.

Fiquei me perguntando se ele tinha passado a noite com Freya. Talvez por isso não tivesse trocado de roupa. Ele ia de metrô pro apartamento dela no SoWa (3) toda noite e eles acabavam saindo por lá. Shunrei estava chateada com isso porque ficava com a impressão de que Freya agora achava que era "boa demais" pra sair com ela e o resto do pessoal.

Eu cumprimentei Hyoga com um aceno. Shunrei e Shiryu estavam se beijando.

– Eles sempre foram assim? - Eu perguntei olhando para o casal. Shiryu se mexeu um pouco e sua camisa subiu revelando a tatuagem de um dragão na parte superior do braço direito. A tinta era preta e escura comparada a sua pele clara.

– Não. No ano passado eram piores. - Hyoga respondeu.

– Nossa! Estão juntos há bastante tempo então?

– Hum, verão passado?

– É bastante tempo.

Ele deu de ombros e eu hesitei, me questionando se deveria ou não fazer minha próxima pergunta. Acabei perguntando de qualquer jeito.

– E você e a Freya? Há quanto tempo namoram?

Ele pensou por um momento.

– Quase um ano agora, acho. - Ele tomou um gole do seu café. Todo mundo parecia gostar de café por ali. E então bateu a xícara com tanta força que assustou Shiryu e Shunrei. - Ah, desculpe - ele disse cínico. - Isso atrapalhou vocês?

O casal olhou pra ele como se o ameaçasse de morte lenta e dolorosa antes de voltar ao que fazia e Hyoga sorriu.

Depois se voltou para mim outra vez.

– Mudando de assunto, - ele fixou o olhar no meu - pensei que todas as beldades do Oriente tivessem olhos escuros. Ou seriam lentes coloridas?

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa.

– Não. Meu pai biológico é inglês - eu expliquei -. Não gosto de falar muito sobre isso.

Ele demorou um tempo pra responder e então assentiu.

– Eu gosto dos seus olhos. Eles são incríveis. - Disse e eu engasguei esguichando minha sopa de espinafre do outro lado da mesa.

Tossida, engasgo, chiado.

Ele pegou um guardanapo pra limpar meu queixo. Tentei pegá-lo de volta das mãos dele pra limpar eu mesmo, mas ele afastou minha mão. Shunrei e o namorado pararam de se beijar pra apreciar meu espetáculo.

– Ei, isso me lembra... - Shunrei desviou os olhos para o Hyoga - Ontem foi seu aniversário, não foi?

– É verdade! - Shiryu disse. - Eu esqueci, cara. Feliz aniversário atrasado.

Eu lancei um olhar desconfiado pra eles, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– Não foi seu aniversário de verdade, foi? Você teria dito alguma coisa.

– É sério. - Shiryu falou - Ontem foi aniversário de 19 anos dele.

Hyoga simplesmente deu de ombros como se não se importasse.

– Mas você tinha que ter um bolo - Eu falei. - São as regras.

– Do Star Wars - Shunrei completou -, com o formato da cabeça Darth Vader e uma velinha do Yoda.

– É, eu aposto que o Dite iria adorar isso. - Ele disse. Afrodite era seu irmão de criação, filho da mulher do pai dele, ele tinha contado, e melhor amigo do seu irmão mais velho. - Mas no momento eu estou mais intrigado com outra coisa. - Ele voltou o olhar pra Shunrei outra vez - Por que você foi falar de aniversário agora?

– Por causa da sopa - ela falou -. É um costume tomar sopa de algas nos aniversários no Japão, não é? Shun-ni vai sentir falta disso. - Ela olhou tristonha pra mim.

Shiryu balançou a cabeça.

– É na Coréia e não no Japão que se costuma tomar sopa de algas nos aniversários. Não mistura as culturas, mulher. - Ele corrigiu.

– Está vendo - Hyoga falou -, é por isso que eu nunca trago o assunto à tona.

– Mas você fez algo especial ontem, certo? - Eu disse, ignorando a discussão - Quer dizer, a Freya te levou pra sair, né?

Ele pegou a xícara de café outra vez e a recolocou de volta na mesa sem beber.

– Meu aniversário é só uma dia como outro qualquer - disse -. Eu estou bem assim. Não preciso de um bolo. Juro.

– Ok, ok, Tudo bem. - Eu ergui as mãos como se me rendesse - Não vou te desejar feliz aniversário, então. Nem feliz sexta-feira atrasada.

Ele sorriu outra vez.

– Ah, você pode me desejar feliz sexta-feira. Não tenho qualquer objeção às sextas-feiras.

– Falando nisso, - Shunrei se voltou pra mim mais uma vez - por quê você não saiu com a gente ontem à noite?

– Eu já tinha planos. - Eu disse - Com minha amiga de infância Mizuki.

Todos os três ficaram me olhando a espera de uma explicação.

– Pelo MSN - eu contei e então sorri.

Eles fizeram uma careta de incredulidade.

– Mas você saiu essa semana? - Hyoga perguntou - Digo, deixou o Campus de verdade?

– Claro. - Eu menti.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Alguém já te disse que você é um péssimo mentiroso? Horrível. O pior.

– Deixa ver se eu entendi. - Shunrei juntou as mãos como se fosse rezar. Seus dedos eram finos e delicados como o resto do seu corpo. - Você está em Boston há uma semana e ainda não conheceu a cidade, é isso? Nenhuma parte dela?

– Saí pra jantar com meu irmão o final de semana passado. - Eu me defendi - Vi a John Hancock Tower (4)... De longe.

– Com seu irmão? - Hyoga disse - Brilhante. E quais são seus planos pra hoje à noite? Lavar umas roupas, talvez? Limpar o banheiro?

– Ei, limpar o banheiro tem seus méritos.

Shunrei franziu as sobrancelhas.

– E o que você vai comer? A cantina estará fechada.

A preocupação dela era fofa mas claro que ela não estava me convidando pra me juntar a ela e ao Shiryu. Nem eu iria querer isso. Tampouco tinha vontade de segurar vela pro Hyoga e a namorada dele. Quanto ao jantar, tinha planejado fazer um cruzeiro pelas máquinas de doces e bebidas. Não eram muito bem abastecidas, mas eu podia fazer dar certo.

– Foi o que pensei. - Hyoga disse quando não respondi. Ele balançou a cabeça e seu cabelo loiro voou com o movimento. Era de tirar o fôlego.

Dei de ombros.

- Faz só uma semana. Não é grande coisa.

– Vamos repassar o fatos. - Foi a vez do Shiryu falar - Esta é sua primeira semana longe de casa, certo?

Eu assenti.

– Sua primeira semana sem a supervisão dos seus pai?

Novo assentimento.

– Sua primeira semana sem a supervisão dos seu pais, na faculdade, e você quer passá-la no seu quarto? Sozinho? - Ele e Shunrei trocaram olhares de pena. Olhei para o Hyoga em busca de ajuda, mas o peguei olhando pra mim, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado e uma expressão estranha no rosto.

– O quê? - Perguntei. - Tem sopa no meu queixo? Espinafre no meu dente?

Ele sorriu.

– Eu adoro a cor do seu cabelo - Ele estendeu a mão e tocou levemente meus fios verdes. - Combina muito com você. Você tem um cabelo perfeito.

**oOo**

O pessoal que curtia festa já tinha deixado os alojamentos. Eu estava mastigando um doce das máquinas enquanto atualizava minha página na internet. Até agora já tinha experimentado uma barra de Mounds, e um pacote de cookies, que estavam velhos e me deram sede. Juntos, eles aumentaram a quantidade de açúcar no meu sangue o que me deixou com bastante disposição.

Como não tinha nada de novo pra postar no site, já que não andava tendo muita disposição pra terminar meus desenhos, resolvi mexer no layout. Mudei a cor da fonte, mexi em umas imagens antigas, respondi alguns comentários.

Depois de um tempo, já estava cansado daquilo e resolvi fazer uma pesquisa sobre Freud e os "Três Ensaios Sobre a Sexualidade". Queria ter certeza de não ter perdido nenhum tópico antes de começar a escrever meu trabalho. Não que eu precisasse aprontá-lo antes de duas semanas, é claro, mas eu era meio detalhista com as coisas. E, de qualquer forma, tinha bastante tempo. Tipo, a noite toda.

Blá, blá, blá... nada de interessante. Estava quase largando aquilo também e indo verificar pela enésima vez minha caixa de e-mail, quando a seguinte página surgiu na tela:

_"O que se depreende da leitura desses textos, embora algumas ambigüidades existam, é que a homossexualidade é uma posição libidinal, uma orientação sexual, tão legítima quanto a heterossexualidade. Freud sustenta esta posição partindo do complexo de Édipo, fundado sobre a bissexualidade original, uma vez que os investimentos libidinais homossexuais estão presentes, ainda que no inconsciente, de todos os serem humanos desde o início da vida._

_No texto de referência sobre o tema, Três Ensaios Sobre a Teoria da Sexualidade, Freud afirma que, no ser humano, a pulsão sexual não tem objeto fixo, ou seja, ela não está atrelada ao instinto como nos animais. Ao contrário, o objeto da pulsão é diversificado, anárquico, plural e parcial; exprime-se de várias formas: oral, anal, escopofílica, vocal, sádica, masoquista, dentre outras. Com isto, Freud divorcia a sexualidade de uma estreita relação com os órgãos sexuais, passando a considerá-la como uma função abrangente em que o prazer é sua finalidade principal. Além disso, se os impulsos afetuosos e amistosos, reunidos na "palavra extremamente ambígua de 'amor', nada mais são do que moções pulsionais sexuais 'inibidos em sua finalidade ou sublimados' "(Freud, 1925, p. 52 ), cada sujeito possui um vestígio de escolha de objeto homossexual."_

– Shun?! - Eu dei um pulo e quase caí da cadeira, mas consegui me reequilibrar no último instante. Estavam batendo na minha porta.

– Shun, sei que você está aí. Posso ver a luz acesa.

Era o Hyoga.

– Espera um pouco! - Por algum motivo senti minhas bochechas quentes - Já vou. - Fechei a tela do computador e corri pra porta, abrindo-a com um solavanco.

– Oi, desculpa a demora. - Disse. - Entra!

Mas embora eu mantivesse a porta escancarada, ele continuou onde estava, os olhos fixos em mim.

Eu acompanhei a direção do seu olhar... E só então percebi o que estava usando: Uma camiseta velha do Naruto, cuja gola esgarçada caia frouxa pelos meus ombros, e uma cueca samba canção de morangos que eu tinha ganho da Mizuki no meu aniversário de 14 anos. Senti minhas bochechas esquentaram mais ainda. Ah não!

Hyoga continuava me olhando de um jeito estranho. Não conseguia decifrar a expressão em seu rosto. Então balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso brincalhão, passando por mim.

– Morangos legais. - Ele disse.

– Cala a boca.

– Não, é verdade. Uma graça.

– É, tá legal. - Eu falei, emburrado.

Ele riu, então parou no meio do quarto, olhando em volta, e coçou a cabeça.

– É muito... hum... limpo.

– É mesmo? - Eu sabia que meu quarto era organizado, mas ainda não tinha feito uma faxina adequada. Não tinha o produto de limpeza com cloro que precisava pra limpar os azulejos do banheiro, e os rejuntes estavam um horror. Quem quer que vivesse ali antes de mim não tinha a menor idéia de que precisava limpá-los.

– Sim. - Ele disse - Assustadoramente limpo. - E então começou a andar pelo quarto pegando e examinando as coisas como eu tinha feito no quarto da Shunrei no primeiro dia.

Inspecionou a estante de livros, detendo-se um pouco na minha coleção de Harry Potter, e na infinidade de mangás. Olhou meu estojo de desenho, depois foi examinar meus esboços, presos por imãs no painel acima da escrivaninha.

– São incríveis! - Ele disse.

– Obrigado. - Eu agradeci, e ele pegou uma foto instantânea afixada no painel. Era uma foto minha com a Mi-chan e alguns outros colegas de classe (eu com cara de bobo). Ela tinha sido tirada antes de uma convenção de ânime e a maioria de nós estava vestida como algum personagem.

Hyoga sorriu, depois virou a foto e leu a dedicatória no verso:

– "Pra você não se esquecer da gente em Harvard, Shu-Shu." - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - Shu-Shu?

Eu dei de ombros.

– É meu apelido. - disse - Eu e minha amiga pesquisamos no google e descobrimos que é o nome de um legume, no Brasil. E também é um tipo de gíria. Algo como Honey-Sugar.

Ele riu.

– E esse é seu apelido? Honey-Sugar?

– Cala a boca. - Eu falei outra vez. Ele riu mais ainda.

– Então, qualquer um pode te chamar de Shu-Shu?

– Não. - Eu falei irritado - Não é qualquer um.

Ele continuou rindo e então parou, olhando pra mim.

– Desculpe. - Disse - Não foi minha intenção.

– Ãh? O quê?

– Você está rearrumando todas as coisas que eu coloco no lugar. - Ele apontou para minhas mãos, que naquele momento estavam ajeitando a fotografia no painel. - Não foi educado da minha parte entrar aqui e começar a tocar nas suas coisas desse jeito.

– Não, tudo bem - Eu disse depressa, deixando a foto de lado. - Você pode tocar em qualquer coisa minha que quiser.

Ele congelou. Um brilho malicioso perpassando seus olhos antes que eu percebesse o que tinha acabado de dizer. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar de novo. Droga! Não quis dizer isso daquela maneira.

Eu abaixei o olhar pro piso sem saber bem o que falar e Hyoga também não disse nada. Apenas colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça e começou a girar a cadeira da escrivaninha com a ponta do dedo da mão livre.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, falou:

– Seu irmão?

Eu levantei os olhos. Ele agora apontava pra mesinha lateral da minha cama, onde eu havia colocado um porta retrato com uma única foto. Minha mãe havia tirado aquela quando nós ainda éramos crianças. Nela, eu estou sentado no chão com cara de choro enquanto Ikki assopra um machucado no meu joelho.

– É, aquele é o Ikki - eu respondi.

Hyoga andou até a mesinha e aproximou a cabeça do porta retrato pra ver melhor.

– Vocês não são nada parecidos. - Disse.

– Ikki é filho do nosso pai - eu expliquei -, eu nasci de um caso que a minha mãe teve. Com um estrangeiro... Depois que descobriu que meu pai a traía. Sou meio inglês. Por isso meu pai não gosta de mim. Toda vez que ele olha pra mim, lembra do que minha mãe fez.

Eu mordi o lábio. Não sabia porque tinha falado tudo aquilo. Eu não gostava de falar dessas coisas.

Hyoga assentiu.

– Sinto muito. - Ele disse.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

– Não tem importância. Meu pai é um idiota.

– Minha mãe era uma idiota também. - Ele falou - Quer dizer, eu nem lembro dela, mas obviamente ela era, uma vez que abandonou a mim e ao meu pai quando eu ainda era um bêbe. Eu e o meu irmão somos filhos de mães diferentes também. Mas a mãe do Camus morreu quando ele ainda era criança, foi difícil pra ele, mas ela não teve escolha. Minha mãe escolheu me abandonar.

– E você nunca mais soube dela? - Eu perguntei.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– E nem gostaria de voltar a encontrá-la algum dia?

– Não se eu puder evitar. - Ele disse. Parecia muito sério agora, e eu me dei conta de que não conhecia muita coisa sobre ele. Achei que já tinha falado demais.

– Bem... - Ele bateu com as mãos nas coxas e sorriu outra vez, levantando-se da cadeira da escrivaninha onde havia se acomodado. - Eu sabia que se alguém não viesse e te arrastasse pra fora deste quarto, você nunca iria sair daqui. Então, nós vamos sair.

De repente, alguma coisa começou a se agitar no meu estômago.

– Hoje?

– Agora.

– Humm... - Eu hesitei - E a Freya?

Ele suspirou e se jogou de costas na minha cama. Estava deitado nela agora.

– Nossos planos não deram certo. - Falou simplesmente, e fez um vago aceno com a mão de modo a evitar que eu perguntasse qualquer outra coisa.

Eu apontei para as minhas roupas ridículas.

– Não estou em condições de sair.

– Ah, vamos lá - ele insistiu -, será que vamos ter que repassar tudo de novo? Final de Semana... Faculdade... Primeira vez sem a supervisão dos pais?

Eu lancei um olhar duvidoso pra ele, e meu travesseiro voou em direção à minha cabeça.

Eu o apanhei no ar e o joguei de volta e Hyoga riu, escorregando da cama, e o jogou de novo com toda força. Tentei agarrá-lo outra vez, mas não consegui, e recebi mais dois golpes antes de conseguir pegá-lo de volta. Ele riu mais ainda enquanto eu o acertava nas costas, e tentou reaver o travesseiro, mas eu o segurei firme e nós ficamos puxando um de cada lado. Até que ele desistiu e eu fui lançado com força na cama, tonto e suando.

Ele deitou ao meu lado, respirando pesadamente. Estava deitado tão perto que o seu cabelo tocava a lateral do meu rosto. Nossos braços quase se encostando. Quase.

Tentei respirar normalmente, mas era como se eu não soubesse mais fazer isso. Me senti tão estranho.

_"...os investimentos libidinais homossexuais estão presentes, ainda que no inconsciente, de todos os serem humanos desde o início da vida."_– Eu lembrei de repente.

Ah, meu Deus, eu estava ficando paranóico!

– Certo. - Ele disse. Estava meio ofegante ainda. - Este é o plano: Eu vou te mostrar a cidade.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Freud e suas teorias que fossem para o diabo. Eu não queria me sentir assim perto dele. Queria que as coisas fossem normais. Queria ser amigo dele. Não um idiota paranóico surtando com coisas que eu nem conseguia entender. Me obriguei a levantar. Meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e eletrificado por causa da guerra de travesseiros, então apanhei um elástico na cômoda e o prendi.

– O plano? - provoquei - ...Sofisticado.

Ele grunhiu em resposta e jogou o travesseiro em mim de novo.

– Vá se trocar. - Ele levantou da cama e caminhou em direção a porta. - Eu vou te esperar lá fora.

Ele esperou por um minuto no corredor e logo já estávamos atravessando o Campus. Eu colocara meu agasalho de moleton preto do Death Note, jeans e tênis escuro.

– Eu preferia os morangos. - Ele disse, referindo-se à minha roupa.

– A-há - Eu fiz, irônico. Ele riu. Nós engajamos uma conversa boba sobre roupas e então já estávamos parados no portão de saída.

Ele cumprimentou o rapaz na guarita e deu um passo pra fora. E eu fiquei ali, olhando pro seu vulto recortado contra a escuridão.

– Vem. - Ele disse. As luzes de Boston brilhavam atrás dele e o vento esvoaçava seu cabelo. Meu sorriso vacilou, conforme meu estômago se agitava outra vez.

Era minha primeira vez longe do Campus. Fora da segurança daqueles muros. Minha primeira vez longe de casa. Em um país estrangeiro... totalmente sozinho. A insegurança bateu outra vez.

– Vamos! - Ele estendeu a mão - Você não confia em mim?

Eu confiava. Nós nos conhecíamos a menos de uma semana, mas estranhamente eu _confiava_.

Só que eu nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que se arriscava. Eu sempre acabava fazendo o que era mais fácil - ingressar no curso que a minha família queria, cursar a faculdade que o meu pai escolhera, namorar uma pessoa que eu sabia que não amava (não desse jeito), não reclamar sobre um colega de classe que se aproveitava de mim - em vez de fazer o que eu sabia, lá no fundo, ser a coisa certa.

E agora?

De alguma forma eu sabia que se desse aquele passo, não teria mais volta. Que estaria por minha própria conta.

Ia mesmo fazer isso?

Mas que outra escolha eu tinha? Ficaria enfiado no quarto o resto da vida, esperando o momento certo, a pessoa certa, o oportunidade certa, a vida perfeita chegarem?

Como poderia saber que o momento certo não era agora. Que o meu futuro não estava parado em suspenso, esperando por mim do outro lado daquele portão? Como qualquer um poderia saber?

Fácil. Ninguém sabia. A pessoas se arriscavam.

Eu respirei fundo e dei um passo a frente.

Eu não podia prever o futuro. Mas isso não significava que eu não teria um.

– Tudo bem. - Eu segurei a mão dele e sorri - Me mostre. Me mostre tudo.

* * *

**Notas:**

1- Adan Ferrara é o apresentador do Top Gear americano

2 - Tsubasa Imamura e Ayumi Hamasaki são cantoras japonesas de sucesso

3 -SoWa é um bairro de Boston conhecido pela concentração de ateliês e de galerias de artistas jovens.

4 - John Hancock Tower é um dos arranha-céus mais altos do mundo, com 241 metros (790ft). Edificado na cidade de Boston, Estados Unidos, foi concluído em 1976 com 60 andares.

**PS:** Toda a parte do funcionamento e da divisão dos dormitórios foi inventada, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como funcionam os dormitórios em Harvard, pq infelizmente eu nunca estudei lá u.u

* * *

**Oi de novo a todos que acompanham,**

**Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer que, ressalvadas as exceções apontadas em notas, todas as referências citadas nessa história são reais. Dos pontos turísticos de Boston, aos textos de Freud citados, assim como várias outras que aparecerão com o decorrer dos chs.**

** Bem, mas e aí? O que acharam do ch? Gostaram das conversas do Shun com a Mi-chan? Da participaçãozinha especial do Milo? (para os leitores de Aprendendo a Seduzir). Da interação entre Shun e Hyoga e de saber um pouquinho mais da vida dos dois? **

**Só posso esperar que sim ˆˆ. **

**Então, mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e um obrigada especial à: Dark. ookami e a Felisbela, pelas reviews e favoritações me incentivando. ˆˆ **

**Bjos**


	4. Uma Noite No Museu

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 4: Uma Noite no Museu**

Shun POV

Estava uma noite bonita. Boston brilhava em luzes verdes, amarelas e laranja. O ar frio rodopiava com as conversas das pessoas nas ruas e o tilintar das taças de bebidas nos restaurantes.

Nós havíamos descido do metrô em Back Bay e seguíamos agora a pé em direção à Avenida das Artes, cruzando o Fen Garden, enquanto Hyoga detalhava os aspectos mais impressionantes de 'A Verdadeira História do Clube Bilderberg' que ele terminara naquela tarde.

– Então, segundo esse jornalista, Estulin, o Clube Bilderberg, seria uma organização não-oficial que nasceu em 1954 supostamente para promover a cooperação transatlântica e debater assuntos relevantes em nível mundial, e que atualmente reúne cerca de 120 das personalidades européias e norte-americanas mais influentes na política, na economia e na mídia. Tipo, vários presidentes do Estados Unidos, os dirigentes da Coca Cola, da Ford, do Banco Mundial, do FMI, da OTAN, da OMC, da ONU, diversos primeiros-ministros de vários países, representantes de várias casas reais européias e dos mais influentes meios de comunicação, as famílias Rockefeller e Rothschild, entre outros.

– Caramba! - Eu arregalei os olhos.

– Fica melhor. - Ele continuou empolgado - O nome Bilderberg veio do hotel holandês que abrigou a primeira reunião... Normalmente essas reuniões ocorrem em hotéis sofisticados e isolados, que são fechados por ocasião do evento e nada nunca é divulgado. Quer dizer, um monte de gente importante se reúne em hotéis isolados desde 1954 e a mídia não dá um pio. Uma coluna sequer sobre o assunto. Nada. A coisa é tão fechada que durante um tempão se negou que o clube existisse. Hoje a existência dele já está provada, e um monte de gente se reúne do lado de fora desses encontros pra protestar. Acusam os Bilderberg de serem herdeiros dos Illuminatis e do Priorado do Sião da Maçonaria. Tem um monte de teoria sobre isso rolando na net também.

– Illuminatis? - Eu falei, com uma careta - Essa foi forte.

Alguns turistas estavam posicionados em frente a um lago com uma ponte adornada de estátuas. Nós passamos por trás deles pra não estragar a foto.

Ele riu.

– É. Bem, o livro não fala nada de Illuminati e Maçonaria mas dá a lista completa dos nomes que freqüentam ou alguma vez estiveram nos encontros desse clube... E simplesmente todos, todos, os candidatos à presidência dos Estados Unidos foram sabatinados pelos Bilderbergs antes de se elegerem... Clinton, Bush, Obama. Agora sente só...

Seus olhos cintilaram. Era o mesmo olhar da minha mãe quando falava sobre liquidações de sapato, e da Misuki quando falava de música.

– De acordo com Estulin, o que os Bilderberg querem de verdade é a implantação de um governo mundial. Com a quebra de todas as soberanias nacionais e a instalação de um governo único que eles chamam de 'A nova Ordem Mundial'. Que seria, em poucas palavras, tipo uma reestruturação política, militar e financeira em um nível global, com uma total centralização do poder, além da implantação de um estado policial total, na qual todos os seres humanos seriam controlados em todos os aspectos de suas vidas.

– Que horrível... - Eu falei, mas acenei mostrando apreço pelo que ouvia. - Mas legal. Continue.

– Ao que tudo indica esta Nova Ordem Mundial viria sendo implementada gradualmente desde o início do século, mas nas últimas duas décadas ela teria sido acelerada a largos passos, com a utilização do paradigma problema-reação-solução, também chamado de Dialética Hegeliana, em que problemas são propositalmente criados... tais como atentados terroristas, crises financeiras, aquecimento global, rumores de armas de destruição em massa, pandemias, etc... e após haver uma ampla reação ao problema criado, uma solução é apresentada. Só que é a solução que eles querem, e que geralmente leva a criação de um órgão global ou uma lei marcial que justificaria a remoção dos direitos individuais. É como se eles fosse meio que uma sociedade secreta, aristocrática e global, que controlaria não só os governos mais poderosos do mundo, mas que também decidiria os rumos de todos os setores da vida das pessoas sobre a Terra.

Eu soltei um assobio impressionado.

– E esse cara, esse Estulin, que escreveu o livro, ele é confiável?

– Não sei, mas ele tem reputação de jornalista sério e parece que a editora que publicou o livro designou um pesquisador só para averiguar a veracidade das fontes do cara e aprovou tudo. Ele também deu uma entrevista falando que desde que começou a escrever o livro vive 24 horas por dia sob proteção de diversas equipes formadas por ex-agentes especiais da KGB, e já sofreu diversos atentados a lá James Bond.

– Uau! E quem disse que política era chato, não é? - Eu falei e ele sorriu.

Hyoga fazia com que tudo soasse tão emocionante.

– Sabe, obrigado. - Ele disse. - As pessoas normalmente me mandam calar a boca bem antes.

Ele riu. Um riso lindo, de moleque. Eu sorri de volta, e tudo parecia perfeito.

Casais andavam pelo parque, e vendedores alinhavam caixas sujas de papelão de livros de bolso e revistas velhas para expor. Um homem de dread dedilhava uma guitarra e cantava uma canção triste. Nós ouvimos por um minuto e Hyoga jogou alguns dólares dentro da caixa da guitarra. Nós saímos em uma rua movimentada... E então estávamos parados em frente a uma estrutura absolutamente monstruosa.

– O que é isso? - Eu perguntei admirado.

– Bem vindo ao Museu de Belas Artes de Boston - Ele disse com um sorriso -. Ele tem o segundo maior acervo permanente de obras de arte da América, só perdendo pro Metropolitan de New York. - E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hyoga já estava agarrando meu braço o me puxando em direção ao enorme prédio, tão imponente e iluminado contra o céu noturno. - Vem. Vamos entrar.

– Espera... - eu me desvencilhei dele. Havia algumas pessoas sentadas nas escadarias, conversando, fumando, até lendo livros no brilho das colunas iluminadas. - Já deve estar fechado a essa hora.

– Tudo bem. - Ele disse com um sorriso misterioso - Vem comigo.

E segurando meu braço outra vez, me guiou por uma passagem, até uma porta lateral do museu.

Eu me distraí por um momento olhando para um grupo de estudantes que estavam a poucos metros, ouvindo os iPods um dos outros e compartilhando uma pizza, e quando olhei outra vez Hyoga estava parado ao lado de um segurança, com a porta aberta, esperando que eu me juntasse a ele dentro do museu escuro.

– Como... Como você...? - Eu me interrompi, rindo, depois que passamos pelo guarda - Como você conseguiu entrar?

Ele ergueu um cartão de identificação com uma tira magnética atrás.

– Minha família tem um acervo particular em exposição nesse museu. Então eu tenho entrada livre a qualquer tempo.

– Acervo particular, é? - Eu falei zombando, enquanto assinávamos nossos nomes em um imenso livro de visitas. - Impressionante.

Ele riu outra vez e o som suave reverberou pelas paredes dos corredores vazios, iluminados apenas pelas luzes de emergência.

Era estranho estar em um museu depois de fechado. Eu nunca tinha visto os corredores tão desertos... nem tão silenciosos.

– Nós não vamos disparar nenhum alarme, não é? - Eu perguntei.

– Só se você tentar roubar alguma coisa - Ele disse, em tom de brincadeira.

– Acho que vou ter que me controlar, então - Eu brinquei também.

Estava feliz. Havia uma empolgação quase infantil em mim, enquanto andava com Hyoga pelos corredores vazios tentando fazer silêncio.

Logo, estávamos cercados de arte renascentista francesa. Pinturas, esculturas, trípticos absurdamente lindos da Virgem com o menino Jesus, crucifixos de ouro incrustados de pedras, e jóias que pareciam brilhar com a luz sobrenatural que vinha das vitrines onde ficavam.

Eu parei em frente a uma imensa pintura. A luz acima da elaborada moldura dourada estava acesa e iluminava o rosto de uma camponesa, em meio ao que parecia uma revolução, erguendo uma bandeira da França.

– É lindo... - Eu murmurei, maravilhado com os detalhes da pintura.

– É sim. - Ele concordou.

Só que ele não estava olhando para o quadro quando disse isso. Estava olhando pra mim.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

– É "A Liberdade Guiando o Povo" - Ele explicou desviando rapidamente o olhar para a pintura outra vez - de Eugène Delacroix. Representa a Revolução Francesa. Está vendo essa chapéu na cabeça dela? - Ele apontou para uma espécie de gorrinho esquisito pintado na cabeça da camponesa.

Eu assenti.

– É o Gorro Frígio, trata-se de um símbolo da liberdade e da república, mas é também um ícone maçônico. Delacroix queria deixar claro, nessa pintura, a participação da Maçonaria na Revolução Francesa. Depois dele, vários historiadores franceses também assinalaram a Maçonaria como uma das principais forças a instigar a revolução, e o escritor Charles Louis de Gassicourt explicou em seu livro a ação subterrânea das sociedades secretas na Revolução. Na verdade, mesmo antes disso, outro escritor, Ernest von Göchhausen, já denunciava uma conspiração maçônica-jesuítica-illuminati e até chegou a prever a iminência de uma "revolução mundial inevitável", três anos antes da Revolução Francesa acontecer.

– Illuminati... os ascendentes dos Bilderbergs, então? - Eu observei, lembrando da história que ele tinha contado sobre o clube.

Ele assentiu, antes de continuar.

– Em 1758, um homem chamado Lanze foi atingido e morto por um raio, enquanto viajava a cavalo pela região da cidade de Ratisbona, na Alemanha. Conta a história que ele seria um mensageiro dos Illuminati e que quando os oficiais da segurança da Baviera examinaram o conteúdo de sua mala postal, encontraram planos detalhados a serem executados para e durante a já próxima e planejada Revolução Francesa. Nos documentos foi encontrada uma ordem por escrito de Adan Weishaupt para Robespierre começar a instigar a revolução na França. O governo da Baviera teria então tentado de várias formas alertar o rei Luiz XVI, da França, e sua corte do iminente desastre que estava sendo organizado contra seu reinado, mas o governo francês não deu ouvidos aos alertas e avisos. Na Baviera, com base nos documentos apreendidos, dizem terem sido presos todos os elementos integrantes da Ordem dos Illuminati que foram identificados e encontrados. Mas Weishaupt e os mais importantes membros da ordem teriam conseguido fugir e nunca mais puderam ser encontrados.

– E você acha os descendentes desses membros Illuminatis desaparecidos criaram esse clube Bilderberg? - Eu quis saber.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Não. A ascendência dos fundadores, e integrantes do clube é muito bem documentada. Muitos deles são nobres e políticos, e vários descendem de uma das 13 famílias que acredita-se ter sido o núcleo Illuminati. Daí essa história dos Bilderbergs como descendentes Illuminatis. Mas nenhum deles é da linhagem de Weishaupt, ou dos outros que desapareceram na Alemanha. Mas quem sabe se essa linhagem perdida não comandaria hoje uma organização ainda mais secreta que os próprios Bilderbergs, não é? - Os olhos dele brilharam outra vez - Ou um braço dentro do próprio clube? Uma espécie de Organização dentro da Organização?

Eu ri. O Hyoga realmente parecia adorar aquilo.

– Quem sabe... - E então apontei para a pintura de uma mulher bastante sóbria ao lado da "A Liberdade Guiando o Povo" de Delacroix - E quem é essa?

Eu não conseguia ler os cartões nas vitrines ao lado das pinturas porque estava escuro demais.

– Catarina de Médice. - Hyoga explicou. - Esposa do rei Henrique II. Veja, nesse retrato ela está usando a Les Larmes de Marie - Ele indicou uma tiara de diamantes que adornava a cabeça da mulher retratada -, então o rei Henrique já era falecido.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha sem entender, e ele prosseguiu:

– Era tradição na casa real francesa que todo primogênito herdasse essa tiara para presentear aquela que seu coração escolhesse. Imagine então como se sentiu Catarina, quando o rei Henrique em vez de presenteá-la com a jóia, ofereceu-a a Diane de Portiers, sua amante, a quem nomeou guardiã das jóias da coroa francesa.

– Coitada... e o que ela fez?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Por algum tempo, nada. Mas depois que Henrique II morreu, ela expulsou Diane de Portiers do palácio das mulheres e conseguiu recuperar a jóia dando, então, continuidade a tradição. E hoje ela está com meu irmão.

– Com o seu irmão? - Eu pisquei confuso, e ele deu um rápido sorriso.

– Lembra a história que eu contei? Sobre o Revolução Francesa?

Eu assenti e ele continuou.

– Bem, digamos que não foi _toda_ a corte que ignorou os avisos do governo da Baviera sobre o iminente desastre. Uma das irmãs mais novas do rei Luís, confiou nos alertas e fugiu com uma pequena comitiva para a Inglaterra, alguns dias antes de eclodir a Revolução. Meu pai é descendente direto dela. Vários anos depois, nossa família conseguiu voltar a França e recuperar parte de seu patrimônio. Incluindo algumas propriedades e jóias. Entre elas, Les Larmes de Marie, que hoje, seguindo a antiga tradição, pertenceria ao meu irmão. O legitimo herdeiro do trono.

– Minha nossa! - Agora eu entedia aquele lance do acervo particular no museu. A família dele tinha história.

– Isso, claro - Ele acrescentou. -, se ainda houvesse uma monarquia na França, o que, graças a Deus, não há. Ou o Camus estaria surtando.

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

– Mas, me desculpe. - Ele disse - Eu não paro de falar. Nem sei porque tive vontade de compartilhar tudo isso com você. É uma história importante pra minha família, sem dúvida, mas deve ter sido enfadonho pra você.

– Não. - Eu balancei a cabeça depressa. - Não foi enfadonho. Eu gostei.

E então perguntei: - Você se dá bem como ele, não é? Com seu irmão?

– Eu amo o meu irmão. - Não havia nenhum traço de embaraço ou vergonha adolescente na sua voz quando disse isso. - Ele foi o mais próximo que eu tive de uma figura paterna por muito tempo. Depois que minha mãe foi embora, e meu pai se enterrou em trabalho. Mas ele também pode ser bem difícil e superprotetor às vezes.

– Bem vindo ao meu mundo. - Eu sorri divertido - Só que o Ikki é superprotetor _sempre._

– É, acho que eu também seria superprotetor se tivesse um irmão como você. - Ele falou, e me olhou de um jeito estranho. Intenso.

De repente, o clima havia mudado entre nós. Havia um silêncio incômodo no ar, e eu fiquei nervoso ao me dar conta de que ele estava bem mais perto do que eu tinha percebido... A menos de meio metro de mim.

Ele tinha um cheiro bom. Eu não conseguia precisar exatamente que cheiro era, mas era um cheiro leve e limpo.

Eu me senti corar outra vez e desviei o olhar.

Ele pareceu despertar e se afastou de repente, quebrando o silêncio.

– Vamos lá, então. - Disse - Ainda há muita coisa pra ver. - E, em seguida, já estava me guiando para fora da sala.

Nós passamos pela exposição de arte medieval, admiramos a pintura de São Jorge em seu valente cavalo, furando com uma lança o coração da serpente que se debatia sob as patas de sua montaria, percorremos o andar de cultura egípcia, visitamos a ala de arte oriental, e quando voltamos ao ar fresco da noite meus calcanhares estavam pulando e meu estômago, palpitando. Estava muito empolgado de estar ali.

– E então? Onde vamos agora? - Eu não conseguia evitar o entusiasmo na minha voz.

– Não vou dizer - Ele falou com um sorrisinho em provocação. - Continue andando.

Eu bufei contrariado, mas deixei passar.

Nós contornamos o museu, e descemos a Avenida das Artes, passando por bares e restaurantes. Quanto mais longe íamos, mais cheia ficava a cidade.

Hyoga falou sobre sua família. Seu irmão, seu pai, a madrasta e Afrodite. Falou também sobre Seiya, Shunrei e Shiryu.

Eu descobri que ele herdara o gosto pela leitura do irmão, que o Afrodite adorava dar apelidos para as pessoas, que o pai se tornara uma pessoa mais leve e acessível depois que começara a sair com Brigitta, a mãe do Afrodite, uma ex top model sueca, e que ele esperava que um dia o irmão encontrasse alguém que tivesse esse efeito sobre ele também.

Eu soube ainda que o Seiya era veterano dele em Comércio Exterior, que ele e a Shunrei tinham a mesma idade, e que o Shiryu veio transferido de outra faculdade há um ano, quando a turma já estava toda formada.

Ele não falou nada sobre a namorada.

Eu falei sobre minha mãe, meu pai, Yuu-chan, e o Ikki. Contei sobre como Misuki era a melhor vocalista de todas, e Hyoga disse que gostaria de ouvi-la algum dia.

Então nós passamos por um estrutura enorme, com grossas colunas que erguiam uma fachada clássica imponente e eu parei admirado.

– Meu Deus, tem atrações por todo lugar aqui. O que é isso? Nós podemos entrar?

– É o Symphony Hall - Ele falou - Um teatro com uma das melhores acústicas do mundo. E podemos entrar. Mas não hoje. Acho que está fechado hoje. Não tem nenhum espetáculo essa noite.

– Ah, sim, claro. - Eu falei sem jeito, tentado esconder meu desapontamento.

Hyoga parecia distraído.

– É sua primeira semana de aula ainda. - Ele disse - Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo pra conhecer o teatro.

"Nós". Por alguma razão senti uma reviravolta por dentro.

Não muito tempo depois entramos em uma área ainda mais turística. Lotada de restaurantes animados, lojas e hotéis. As ruas eram tão movimentadas que os carros mal conseguiam passar. Descemos pelo meio dela e através da multidão que se acotovelava.

– Onde estamos? - Eu não queria ter que fazer tantas perguntas.

– Na Back Bay Arcade,- Ele explicou - próximo ao Center Court.

– Ainda em Back Bay? - Eu falei. - Mas nós já estamos andando há...

– O que? Dez? Quinze minutos? - Ele provocou.

Eu bufei. Não estava acostumado a andar tanto.

Mas quando disse isso a ele, ele apenas riu.

– Porque o Japão é do tamanho de um ovo?! - Ele zombou.

– Porque nós temos transporte público de qualidade. - Eu corrigi emburrado. E ele riu ainda mais.

Nós viramos uma esquina, e então eu a vi. Monumental. Monstruosa. Como um pináculo prateado se erguendo contra a escuridão. A Prudential Tower. Um dos maiores arranha-céus do mundo. Eu já a vira em fotos, é claro, mas ela parecia muito mais mágica pessoalmente. Com sua superfície espelhada refletindo as luzes coloridas da cidade e a meia esfera de vidro no topo, onde ficava o observatório.

A fila na entrada já não estava tão grande aquela hora e Hyoga me arrastou pra dentro, depois de comprar os tickets. Logo estávamos parados em frente a um dos muito telescópios do Skywalk Observatory, dentro de uma gigantesca abóbada de vidro à dezenas de metros da cidade lá embaixo... E a vista era espetacular.

Centenas, milhares, zilhares de luzes coloridas erguiam-se contra o céu noturno, em ambas as margens do Charles River, tingindo com suas cores a superfície escura e espelhada das águas. Como um gigantesco navio iluminado. Um grande bolo de aniversário de luzes. De Cambridge à Chinatown, e além. Era incrível. Parecia a Disneyland. O Epcot Center. Mas muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que Walt Disney pudesse ter sonhado.

Eu expirei vagarosamente.

– É lindo! - Disse. - Obrigado por me trazer aqui. Eu não sei nem o que dizer.

– Eu prometi que te mostraria a cidade, não foi? - Eu ouvi sua voz as minhas costas e voltei o rosto.

Ele estava sorrindo. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhando e as luzes coloridas da cidades atravessavam o vidro refletindo-se no seu rosto.

– Bem vindo a Boston, Shun. Estou feliz que você tenha vindo.

**oOo**

– Agora faça um pedido. - Hyoga disse.

Ele havia me levado pra comprar sanduíches em uma lanchonete que ficava aberta até tarde depois que saímos da Prudential Tower, e agora estávamos sentados em um parque com nossos lanches, de frente a uma fonte de pedra com anjos entalhados.

– Ahm? - Eu fiz, sem entender.

Impressionante, eu tinha tanto jeito com as palavras. Eu deveria pensar em escrever poesia épica, ou jingles pra comerciais de comida de gato.

Ele sorriu, apontando pra frente.

– A fonte. Jogue uma moeda nela e faça um pedido.

– Ah, certo. Claro. - Eu deixei meu cheeseburger de lado e caminhei até a fonte, tirando uma moeda do bolso e fechando os olhos. - Então eu desejo...

– Não diga em voz alta! - Ele se precipitou na minha direção como pra impedir as palavras com o corpo e meu estômago saltou violentamente.

– Você não sabe nada sobre fazer pedidos? Você só tem um número limite na vida. Estrelas cadentes, cílios, dentes-de-leão...

– Velas de aniversário do Yoda.

Ele ignorou a lembrança com uma careta.

– Exatamente. Então você tem que aproveitar as oportunidades quando elas surgem. E dizem que se você jogar uma moeda nessa fonte e fizer um pedido, ele se realizará. Mas você não pode contar pra ninguém o que pediu senão...

– Eu terei uma morte dolorosa por envenenamento? Tiro? Pancada? Afogamento?

– Hipotermia, não afogamento. - Ele riu, aquele riso lindo de menino que ele tinha. - Mas não. O Afrodite, que é quase um especialista no assunto, disse que se alguém souber do seu pedido, ele não se realizará. Então, mantenha os olhos fechados e pense no que você quer.

Pensar no que eu queria? Eu puxei o ar, e a umidade fria das árvores encheu meus pulmões. Aquela era uma pergunta difícil.

Eu queria ir pra casa, mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando daquela noite. E se aquela fosse a única vez em toda minha vida que eu tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer Boston?

Sei que eu vivia falando que não queria estar ali, mas tinha uma parte minha - minúscula, muito pequena mesmo - que estava curiosa. Acho que se meu pai ligasse no dia seguinte e me mandasse de volta eu iria ficar decepcionado. Ainda não tinha tinha conhecido o Symphony Hall, por exemplo, ido a um jogo de baseball, ou assistido a uma das famosas maratonas de Boston.

Então o que eu queria?

Eu queria estar com meus amigos e minha família outra vez, é claro. E queria cuidar da minha mãe sempre que ela ficasse triste. Mas tinha aquela parte minha - uma parte que eu realmente, verdadeiramente, odiava -, que sabia era inútil tentar se prender ao passado. Que a maioria das coisas não durava pra sempre, e que alguém teria que ir embora um dia.

E também tinha outra coisa...

A coisa que eu estava tentando ignorar desde que conhecera o Hyoga. A coisa que eu não sabia realmente se eu queria, se eu sentia. Que eu não queria sentir.

Então, o que iria pedir? Algo que eu não tinha certeza se queria? Algo que eu sabia que não podia durar? Ou algo que eu nem sabia se queria ter?

Ah, que se danasse. Eu ia deixar os fatos decidirem.

"Eu desejo o que é melhor pra mim." Eu pensei antes de jogar a moeda na fonte. Parecia bom pra uma generalização.

Abri os olhos e o vento estava soprando mais forte ainda. Hyoga estava parado na minha frente.

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos dos meus olhos.

– Deve ter sido um bom pedido. - Ele disse, e eu corei outra vez.

**oOo**

No caminho de volta nós paramos pra conhecer o Fenway Park. O estádio mais antigo ainda em uso da Grande Liga de Baseball, conforme o Hyoga tinha informado.

– ...Mas quando ele foi inaugurado em 1912 - Ele estava contando -, a inauguração nem foi noticiada direito por causa das notícias do recente naufrágio do Titanic.

– Cara, isso é velho. - Eu falei, e ele riu.

O estádio era enorme. Devia caber pelo menos umas 30 mil pessoas ali dentro.

– E nós não vamos entrar? - Eu perguntei, empolgado.

Ele sorriu.

– Fechado. Bastante tempo pra conhecê-lo mais tarde, lembra?

Eu assenti, subitamente envergonhado de todo o meu entusiasmo. É claro que ele estava fechado. Que idéia idiota. Precisava encontrar alguma coisa pra desviar a atenção. Lembrei da referência ao Titanic e então comecei a cantarolar My Heart Will Go On, de abraços abertos, o vento frio da noite batendo contra o meu rosto, em uma imitação tosquíssima de Leonardo de Caprio e Hyoga começou a gargalhar.

– Por favor, pára - Ele pediu abraçando a barriga, e gesticulando pra eu parar de cantar - ...Ou eu vou começar a falar sobre os Bilderbergs, ou conjugação verbal em francês.

Mas eu só fiz cantar ainda mais alto, e no final ele estava me acompanhando também. Nós dois rindo e cantando de braços abertos, feito dois idiotas nas ruas de Boston.

No metrô de volta a Cambridge, nós conversamos sobre música, e eu descobri que o Hyoga era aficionado por Beatles. Ele tinha várias camisetas da banda, a coleção completa em vinil arrematada em um leilão pela internet, e até um despertador de submarino amarelo.

– ...E durante os cinco primeiros minutos da primeira apresentação dos Beatles no programa de TV americano "Ed Sullivan" em 64, não houve assaltos nem homicídios nos EUA - Ele contou.

Eu ri.

– Sério?- Meu lance era mais Rock Grunge dos anos 90, mas eu curtia Beatles também.

Ele assentiu.

Estava radiante por saber coisas que eu não sabia sobre a banda. O que era ridículo, claro. Porque todo mundo sabia que o Hyoga conhecia um monte de coisas, enquanto eu tinha a sabedoria de um croissant de chocolate.

– E eles também foram os primeiros a fazer video clips de suas músicas. Estavam cansados de tocar diversas vezes em programas de TV, então decidiram gravar as músicas em vídeo e distribuir para as TVs. George Harrison disse que, de certa forma, eles inventaram a MTV. - Ele disse, e eu ri outra vez.

Já era por volta da uma da manhã quando chegamos ao campus... Rindo de alguma coisa que eu falei.

– Obrigado. - Eu agradeci, quando chegamos perto da entrada do dormitório - Foi uma noite incrível.

– Não tem de quê. - ele sorriu.

Eu mudei o peso de um pé pra o outro, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa pra que eu não precisasse sair dali. Por algum motivo, não queria que aquela noite acabasse.

Ele continuou calado.

O vento começou a soprar ainda mais forte e aquele silêncio incômodo se instalou entre nós outra vez.

Eu respirei fundo. Estava me preparando pra me despedir de novo quando notei a direção do olhar dele pra mim.

– O quê? - Eu perguntei. - Tem picles no meu dente? - Eu passei o indicador pelos dentes. - Onde? Saiu?

– Não tem picles no seu dente. - Ele riu, e eu fiquei nervoso de novo ao notar que nós estávamos próximos demais um do outro. Aquele cheiro leve e limpo que ele tinha, atingindo em cheio minhas narinas.

Eu prendi o fôlego.

De repente, dava graças a Deus pelo ar frio da noite que aliviava um pouco minhas bochechas quentes.

Ele abriu a boca pra dizer mais alguma coisa, e então parou com o olhar petrificado em alguma coisa atrás da minha cabeça.

Eu me virei pra olhar.

Era uma garota. Eu não conhecia. Ela era uns três dedos mais alta do que eu e seu cabelo loiro e comprido faziam uma combinação incrível com a pele pálida e os olhos verdes. Estava usando um vestido curto prata que brilhava sob as luzes da lâmpada e um sobretudo de couro preto. Suas botas de salto alto estalavam e clicavam nas pedras do pátio. Ela estava vindo da direção do nosso dormitório, e estava olhando pra trás com expressão desconfiada. Então avistou Hyoga, e todo o seu semblante pareceu se iluminar.

Eu senti meu estômago se encolher. Só podia ser ela.

A garota começou a correr, lançando-se nos braços de Hyoga. Eles se beijaram e ela enlaçou os dedos no cabelo dele. No cabelo lindo e perfeito dele. Meu estômago se encolheu mais um pouco, e eu desviei o olhar pra não ver o espetáculo.

Eles se afastaram e ela começou a falar. Sua voz era surpreendentemente baixa - sensual -, mas ela falava rápido.

– Sei que não íamos nos ver essa noite, mas eu estava por perto e pensei que talvez você quisesse ir àquela boate que eu te falei. Sabe, aquela que o Hagen recomendou? Mas você não estava, então encontrei a Shunrei e fiquei conversando com ela por umas duas horas. Onde você estava? liguei no seu celular quatro vezes, mas foi direto para a caixa postal.

Hyoga parecia desorientado.

– Hum..., Freya, este é o Shun. Ele não saía do dormitório fazia uma semana, então eu pensei em mostrar a cidade...

Para meu espanto, Freya abriu um largo sorriso. Estranhamente percebi que, apesar da voz sensual e das roupas sofisticadas, ela era tipo... normal. Simpática.

O que não queria dizer que eu ia gostar dela, necessariamente.

– Shun! Calouro, né? Aonde vocês foram?

Espera, ela sabia quem eu era? Hyoga descreveu nossa noite, enquanto eu apenas contemplava aquele estranho desenrolar. Hyoga havia falado de mim pra ela? Ou fora a Shunrei? De qualquer forma, ela não parecia se importar de o namorado desligar o celular e sair pela noite com um amigo sem ela.

Devia ser ótimo ter esse tipo de confiança.

– Ok, querido. - Ela o interrompeu. - Você pode me contar o resto depois. Você está pronto pra ir?

Ele havia dito que iria com ela? Eu não me lembrava dessa parte, mas ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Só me deixa pegar meu... hum... - Ele olhou pra mim, depois pra entrada do nosso dormitório.

– O quê? Você já está vestido pra sair. Você está ótimo. Vamos. - Ela puxou o braço dele, enganchando-o ao seu. - Foi um prazer te conhecer, Shun.

– Sim. - Eu falei. Finalmente tinha encontrado minha voz. - Prazer em conhecê-la também.

Então me virei para Hyoga outra vez mas ele mal me olhou. Tudo bem. Não tinha importância... O que quer que aquilo fosse. Abri pra ele meu melhor sorriso de 'eu-não-estou-nem-aí-para-o-que-você-faz', e dei um animado 'tchau'.

Ele não reagiu. Certo. Era hora de ir. Saí como um raio para o prédio escuro e peguei minha chave. Mas, quando destranquei a porta, não consegui evitar olhar mais uma vez pra ele e Freya caminhando na escuridão, ela ainda falando.

Dali vi Hyoga se voltar pra mim uma última vez. Só por um momento.

* * *

**Nota:**

Excptuando-se a tiara Las Lermes de Marie de Catariana de Médice, criada por mim em Aprendendo a Seduzir, todos os pontos turísticos, livros, autores, informações históricas e teorias aqui apresentadas são reais.

**Fontes:**

História dos Illuminati e da Nova Ordem Mundial - NWO ( thoth3126. com. br/ historia- dos- illuminati- e- da -nova - ordem -mundial -nwo /)

Illuminati Nas torias de Cosnpiração ( pt. wikipedia wiki/ Illuminati_ nas_ teorias_ de_ conspiração)

**Livro que o Hyoga cita**: A Verdadeira Historia do Clube Bilderberg de Daniel Estulin. Lançado recentemente no Brasil pela editora Planeta do Brasil.

* * *

**Oie, aqui está mais um ch pra vcs. E desde já peço desculpa pela demora na postagem e pelas respostas nas reviews. Na verdade, esse ch já estava pronto, faltando só umas revisõezinhas, mas eu estive afastada do pc por motivos médicos desde o carnaval. Tive uma crise de sinusite que culminou em labirintite e não conseguia fazer nada, tudo rodava, Não conseguia ler, nem ficar no pc, nem me olhar no espelho ou ver filme com legendas. Um saco. Acho que nunca vi tanto programa inútil na TV u.u. Mas agora estou de volta, infelizmente fiquei sem ch prontos de reserva, pq não consegui trabalhar em nada na minha crise. Então vou ter que voltar ao velho esquema do escrever e postar, que eu não queria, porque sempre acontecem imprevistos que nos fazem atrasar u.u... mas enfim...**

**Sobre o ch, espero que gostem da noite de turismo de Hyoga e Shun XD. E acho que deu pra conhecer um pouquinho melhor o Oga aqui, né. Como bom aquariano ele adora teorias malucas, e vive com a cabeça cheia de idéias XD. Como o Camus ele tb adora ler, e tem uma capacidade incrível de reter informações, mas diferente do Camus, em vez de guardar as coisas pra si, ele sai tagarelando XDD. Claro, só quando ele se sente confortável com a pessoa.**

**E, como eu disse antes, nenhuma das informações, fora a coisa com a tiara, por mais incríveis que sejam, foram inventadas, ao menos não inventadas por mim XD. São todas teorias que realmente existem. E os livros e autores citados tb são reais ˆˆ.**

**E, por fim, tivemos finalmente Freya dando as caras, né. Tristinho esse final, depois de uma noite tão legal u.u. ****Mas e aí? Que impressão tiveram dela?**

**Enfim, espero que gostem, muito, muito obrigada mais uma vez ao todos que acompanham e a: _Dark. ookami, Raixander, Felisbela e Vengeresse Lolita,_** **pelas lindas reviews.**

**Bjos**


	5. A Um Passo Da Eternidade

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 5: A Um Passo Da Eternidade**

Shun POV

Era melhor assim. Era mesmo. Eu estava feliz por ter conhecido a namorada dele. E, conforme as semanas passavam, eu percebia que fora um alívio na verdade. Deixava as coisas mais claras. Não havia nada pior do que você achar que poderia estar sentindo coisas que você não deveria sentir por uma pessoa. E eu nunca havia sentido nada por um garoto antes, e não estava gostando do rumo que os meus pensamentos andavam me levando. Assim ficava mais fácil.

No mês que tinha passado eu também aprendera a conhecer melhor todo mundo. Shunrei era sempre animada, divertida, e um pouco irritada. Seiya tinha um humor parecido com o do Hyoga - não era difícil entender porque eles eram amigos -, embora parecesse um pouco nervoso e distante ás vezes... Mas quem era eu pra falar. Shiryu era calmo, calado e meio misterioso. Ele sempre dava a impressão de que sabia bem mais do que falava. Mas não havia dúvida de que o seu sentimento pela Shunrei fosse verdadeiro.

Hyoga, apesar de amigável, era bem sério e concentrado em sala de aula. A escola toda gostava dele - os professores, os alunos populares, os alunos não tão populares. Bem, e por que não gostariam? Ele era inteligente, engraçado, educado... E, sim, muito bonito também. No entanto, apesar dessa popularidade toda, ele não saía com muita gente. Só com o nosso pequeno grupinho mesmo. E como o Shiryu e a Shunrei estavam sempre ocupados demais um com o outro, e o Seiya andava meio que sumido nos últimos tempos, ele passou a sair... bem, comigo.

Desde a noite em que passáramos juntos na cidade, ele vinha sentando-se sempre ao meu lado. Fosse no pátio, nas refeições, ou na aula de Economia. Provocava-me por causa do meu apelido, perguntava sobre meus animes preferidos, e me ajudava nos trabalhos de francês. E me defendia. Por exemplo, na semana passada quando David Ferguson do segundo ano me chamou de tampinha (tão original) e me mandou "abrir os olhos", só porque eu esbarrei nele no corredor, Hyoga entrou na minha frente e mandou ele "cair fora". Depois ficou implicando com o cara o dia todo.

E, por tudo isso, ridiculamente, algumas garotas pareciam estar com _ciúme_ de mim. A Tiffany, por exemplo. Toda vez que nós tínhamos aula juntos e ela tinha que me passar alguma coisa, ela meio que jogava a coisa em vez de passar. E, nas aulas de Economia, toda vez que o Hyoga me mandava bilhetes, ficava dando palpite nos meus desenhos, ou escrevendo o nome dele nas margens do meu caderno, eu sempre percebia ela olhando com raiva em silêncio, sem nem se mover.

Ontem mesmo, quando eu esbarrei por acaso com ela e duas de suas "seguidoras" no corredor do dormitório, ela disse pra eu "não me iludir" e que eu "nem era bonito o bastante pra roubar o Hyoga da namorada dele".

Oi?

Fala sério, ninguém merecia.

Mas, por outro lado, coitada. Porque qualquer garota que fosse obrigada a uma convivência diária com um garoto tão legal, educado, lindo, engraçado, e com um cabelo perfeito como o Hyoga estaria fatalmente sob grande pressão em não sucumbir a uma grande, ardente, interminável atração por ele.

É claro que como eu não era uma garota eu não corria esse risco.

Na verdade, pensando por esse lado, eu provavelmente estava fazendo um favor a ela. Quer dizer, eu estava impedindo que ela sofresse uma desilusão no futuro, não estava? E, como eu disse, não havia a menor chance dessas coisas todas acontecerem comigo. Era só ver a diferença: A maioria das pessoas tipo a Tiffany, dava risadinhas das brincadeiras do Hyoga e ficava encontrando desculpas pra apertar seu braço. Eu, por outro lado, argumentava e revirava os olhos com indiferença. E, sempre que meu braço sem querer encostava no dele, eu me afastava. Porque nós éramos garotos. E porque era isso que os amigos faziam.

Mesmo assim eu não conseguia deixar de sentir uma coisa esquisita por dentro toda vez que via ele voltando à noite do apartamento da Freya.

Ele ia até ela toda noite após o jantar.

Na maioria das vezes eu estava estudando no saguão do dormitório com o resto dos nossos amigos quando ele voltava. Ele então se sentava do meu lado, fazia alguma piadinha qualquer, e eu ria fingindo que estava tudo bem. Quando a verdade era que pensar nele e na Freya fazendo 'coisas' doía mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Mas talvez fosse normal sentir um pouco de ciúmes do amigos. Talvez todo mundo se sentisse assim. De qualquer forma, eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra pensar. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido sair do Campus sozinho, por exemplo.

Eu sei, meio constrangedor isso. Mas eu não me sentia seguro ainda. Me sentia meio perdido, sabe. Não sabia aonde ir, o que fazer, como falar... Era mais difícil do que as pessoas pensam lidar com outras culturas.

Mas eu tinha um plano. Primeiro eu ia convencer alguém a ir ao cinema comigo. Havia reparado, naquela vez em que saíra com o Hyoga, que havia um cinema pequeno bem próximo da faculdade. Nem precisaríamos pegar o metrô. E não devia ser tão difícil convencer alguém a ir comigo, todo mundo gosta de filmes. E então eu ia mapear o caminho, e anotar tudo o que todos fizessem e falassem. Assim não me sentiria perdido quando estivesse sozinho.

– Shunrei, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

Estávamos sentados eu, ela e o Hyoga na mesa de sempre para o café da manhã na cantina.

Ela parou com a caneta sobre caderno em que fazia anotações e olhou pra mim.

Há duas semanas que ela andava concentrada na elaboração do tema do seu TCC. Com a entrada em Março as coisas estavam começando a apertar pra todo mundo na faculdade, mas eu não achava que ela precisasse se preocupar tanto. Não tinha notas menores do que 9,0. Não importava o que ela escolhesse, certamente iria se dar bem.

– Nada, eu acho. - Ela disse, respondendo a minha pergunta sobre o que faria naquela noite.

– Quer ir ao cinema? Está passando 'A Um Passo da Eternidade' no Le Papillon - Eu tinha consultado a programação pela internet antes, é claro.

– Está passando o quê? - Ela piscou intrigada - E nem vou comentar o quão horrivelmente você assassinou o nome desse cinema que você pronunciou.

Legal. Zombar da minha pronúncia era a mais nova sensação entre meu grupo de amigos. Como eu não estava nos EUA a tanto tempo quanto eles, meu sotaque ainda era bem forte. Principalmente para palavras em francês, com todos aquele 'l's e biquinhos.

– A Um Passo da Eternidade. - Eu falei - Ganhou oito Óscars, lembra? Foi muito bom.

– Em que século? - Ela provocou.

– Á-há. - Eu fiz - É sério, você vai gostar.

Ela coçou a testa com a caneta. - Não sei. Não gosto muito de filmes antigos. A atuação é tão: "Ei, cara, velho amigo. Vamos colocar nossos chapéus e nos desentender".

– Ah, pára com isso. - Hyoga olhou por cima de um grosso livro intitulado 'O Livro Negro dos Illuminati'. - Não é esse o encanto? Os chapéus e os desentendimentos?

– Então porque você não vai com ele? - Shunrei falou.

– Porque ele vai sair com a Freya. - Eu disse.

– Como você sabe o que eu vou fazer hoje à noite? - Ele perguntou.

– Vamos. - Eu pedi. - Você vai gostar, prometo. E o Shiryu também. E é uma refilmagem, não o original. É com o Milo Scorpion, e eu ouvi dizer que é ótimo.

– Como você sabe o que eu vou fazer hoje à noite? - Hyoga repetiu.

– Por favor - Eu implorei - Por favooor? Que garota não gosta de ver o Milo Scorpion, heim, heim?

– É... - Ela concordou. - Daria pra martelar um prego com aquelas coxas, não é?!

– Então você vai?

Ela fez uma careta conformada.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu escolho o próximo filme.

– Oba! - Eu comemorei ao mesmo tempo em que tocava a campainha indicando o início das aulas. Eu recolhi minhas coisas e me levantei, jogando a mochila nas costas. - Pode ser na na sessão das oito?

Ela assentiu.

– Eu bato na sua porta. - Eu disse saindo depressa. Eu tinha Francês na primeira aula, e não podia me dar ao luxo de perder mais pontos por chegar atrasado.

– Tchau Shu-Shu. - O Hyoga gritou quando eu já estava a meio caminho de distância. Provavelmente em uma vingancinha por ter sido ignorado.

Eu ergui o dedo do meio pra ele, e ele riu.

**oOo**

– Você vai ao cinema hoje? - Nick disse olhando pra o encarte de propaganda do Le Papillon sobre a minha mesa enquanto verificava o número da página em que eu estava no livro de francês. Como sempre, nós nos juntamos em pares para os exercícios de conversação.

– Vou. A Um Passo da Eternidade. - Eu falei.

– O original ou a refilmagem? - _Professeur_ Leon passou pelas nossas carteiras e Nick rapidamente acrescentou: - _Je te présente ma familie. Jean-Pierre est... le oncle._

– _Quoi _– Professor Leon corrigiu. - _Jean-Pierre est quoi oncle._– Eu achei que ele fosse parar, mas ele seguiu em frente. Ufa.

– A refilmagem. Com o Milo Scorpion. Embora normalmente eu prefira os originais - Confessei. Na verdade, estava impressionado que ele soubesse que havia um original.

– Isso é engraçado - ele falou -, não achei que você fosse fã de cinema antigo.

Era a mesma coisa que eu pensava sobre ele mas mesmo assim perguntei.

– Por quê?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Não sei. É difícil encontrar pessoas da nossa idade que gostem.

Professor Leon passou outra vez por nós e eu rapidamente emendei a primeira palavra em francês que vi no livro. _Frère_.

– _Marc est mon frère._

Depois vi que queria dizer irmão. "Marc é meu irmão". Opa, desculpe Ikki.

Nick coçou o pescoço, enquanto o professor se afastava.

– Então... - ele sorriu insinuante, passando um dedo pelo meu pulso - quando você vai me convidar, heim?

Eu afastei a mão e fingi estar estudando a árvore genealógica no meu livro. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia essas coisas. Eu sempre ficava constrangido, e nunca sabia como responder.

E Nick era uma cara legal. Ele era alto, tinha olhos verdes, a pele meio bronzeada e o cabelo tricolor deliberadamente bagunçado, tipo: finjo-que-não-me-importo-mas-me-importo-muito. Várias garotas o paqueravam, e eu não entendia porque ele insistia em agir assim _comigo_.

– Talvez eu prefira ir sozinho. - Eu disse. O que não era exatamente verdade, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu não queria ir com _ele_.

– Ou com o Hyoga? - Ele sugeriu.

Nick viva implicando com o Hyoga. O que era ridículo já que, na maior parte do tempo, o Hyoga mal sabia que ele existia.

Na verdade, ele mesmo só sabia do Hyoga pelas coisas que eu dizia e pelo nome dele assinado nas margens do meu caderno.

– E daí? - Eu falei. Por algum motivo não senti vontade de contar que eu não iria com o Hyoga, na verdade, mas com a Shunrei, o Shiryu e talvez o Seiya.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Você é quem sabe.

– Talvez eu só prefira passar mais tempo sozinho para terminar meus desenhos. - Eu falei ainda chateado com aquela implicância sem propósito.

– Claro, seus desenhos - Ele arrancou meu caderno de desenho que estava embaixo do livro 'Francês Nível Um'.

– Ei! Devolve isso! - Eu protestei.

– E o que você está desenhando de novo? - Ele me ignorou, passando as páginas e parando em uma anotação que eu tinha feito no verso de um desenho do Hellsing, para o trabalho de psicologia. O trabalho ganhara complexidade, e o professor prorrogou a data de entrega. Agora nós tínhamos até o final de Abril pra entregá-lo.

– _"Acreditamos que a civilização foi criada sob a pressão das exigências da vida, à custa da satisfação dos instintos. Entre as forças instintuais que têm esse destino, os impulsos sexuais desempenham uma parte importante. Nesse processo são desviados de suas finalidades sexuais e dirigidos a outras, socialmente mais elevadas e não mais sexuais. Esse arranjo, contudo, é instável; os instintos sexuais são imperfeitamente subjugados e, no caso de cada indivíduo que se supõe juntar-se ao trabalho da civilização, há um risco de seus instintos sexuais se rebelarem contra essa destinação. (FREUD, 1916/1980)" _– Ele leu, e levantou uma sobrancelha significativamente na minha direção.

– O que tem?

– Nada. Só que talvez seus instintos sexuais desviados em sua finalidade e imperfeitamente subjugados estejam se rebelando contra essa destinação?!

– Cale a boca. - Eu falei, e tentei pegar meu caderno de volta, mas ele o ergueu sobre a cabeça rindo.

– Devolve isso!

Súbito, uma sombra se formou sobre nós. Professor Leon nos observava de cima. O resto da sala olhava pra nós fixamente. Nick soltou o caderno e eu me encolhi.

– Valeu, Nick. - Eu disse baixinho.

– Quando tiverem terminado essa fascinante discussão, por favor, retornem à atividade. - Professor Leon disse, e seus olhos se apertaram. - E duas páginas sobre _vos families, en français, pour lundi matin._

Nós concordamos sem jeito e ele nos deu as costas outra vez.

– Para _lundi matin_? Que droga significa isso? - Sussurrei para Nick.

Professeur Leon nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar.

– Segunda pela manhã, _Monsieur_ Amammya.

**oOo**

No almoço eu ainda estava irritado. Lancei minha bandeja com raiva sobre a mesa. A sopa de abóbora caiu pelos cantos do prato e minha maçã saiu rolando. Hyoga a pegou.

– O que está acontecendo com você? - Ele perguntou.

– Francês. - Eu reclamei. Sério, por que eu não tinha ficado com Espanhol ou Alemão mesmo?

– Não está indo bem? - Ele disse.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– "Não está indo bem?" - Imitei, mau humorado, e ele riu.

– Você vai pegar o jeito. - Ele colocou a maçã de volta na minha bandeja.

– Fácil pra você dizer isso, senhor 'fui-alfabetizado-em-Paris'.

Seu sorriso desapareceu.

– Desculpe. Você está certo, foi injusto. Eu me esqueço, às vezes.

Eu mexi minha sopa agressivamente.

– _Professeur L_eon semper faz com que eu me sinta um idiota. Não sou idiota.

– Claro que você não é. Seria loucura se alguém esperasse fluência a essa altura. Leva tempo pra se aprender qualquer coisa, principalmente línguas.

Eu suspirei.

– Eu só estou cansado de me sentir deslocado e por fora.

– Ei! - Ele chegou mais perto - Você não está por fora.

Tentei um sorriso ante sua tentativa de me animar.

– E quer saber? Danem-se as aulas de francês. - Ele falou - Isso não quer dizer nada. Você deveria passar menos tempo se preocupando com isso e mais tempo... - Ele parou quando algo atrás da mim chamou sua atenção. Sua expressão cada vez mais surpresa. Na verdade, atônita seria a palavra.

Virei-me pra encontrar Nick ajoelhado na minha frente. Sua cabeça estava curvada e ele lançava um pequeno prato no ar, na minha direção.

– Permita-me presenteá-lo com esse pudim de chocolate em sinal das minhas mais humildes desculpas. - Ele disse.

Eu senti meu rosto queimar.

– O que você está fazendo?

Nick olhou pra cima e sorriu.

– Desculpe pelo trabalho extra. Foi minha culpa.

Eu estava sem palavras.

Como não peguei a sobremesa, ele se levantou e a colocou na minha frente de forma muito pomposa. Todos estavam olhando. Eu queria morrer. Ele pegou uma cadeira da mesa do lado da nossa e se posicionou entre mim e Hyoga.

Hyoga parecia não conseguir acreditar.

– Sinta-se em casa, cara. - Ele falou para Nick.

Nick não pareceu ouvi-lo. Ele enfiou o dedo na grossa camada de chocolate e o lambeu. Urgh! As mãos dele estavam limpas?

– Então, você vai me deixar levá-lo no cinema?

Ah, não! Eu não acredito que ele estava me chamando pra sair ali. No meio do refeitório. Na frente do Hyoga!

– Hum... desculpe. - Eu disse, procurando uma desculpa - Mas... eu não vou mais poder sair hoje. Apareceu outra coisa.

– Vamos lá. O que pode ser mais importante do que uma sexta à noite? - Ele acariciou meu braço e eu olhei desesperado para o Hyoga.

– Trabalho de Economia. - Hyoga falou, olhando feio para a mão do Nick - Muita coisa pra fazer. Nós somos parceiros.

– Você terá o final de semana todo pra fazer isso - Nick falou, ainda ignorando Hyoga -. Relaxa, Shunny. Viva um pouco.

– Na verdade - Hyoga disse, seu olhar era de uma frieza terrível -, parece que o Shun tem um monte de trabalhos extras pra fazer neste fim de semana. _Graças a você._

Nick finalmente se virou pra encarar Hyoga, e eles trocaram olhares zangados.

– Desculpe. - Eu disse. Sentia-me horrível por dispensá-lo assim. Ele era um cara legal apesar de tudo.

Mas ele só olhou outra vez para o Hyoga, depois para mim, e disse: - Legal. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Entendi.

– O quê? - Eu estava confuso.

– Eu não tinha percebido que vocês... - Ele apontou de mim para Hyoga sugestivamente.

– O quê? - Eu guinchei - Não! Não é nada disso. De verdade. Olha, nós podemos ir ao cinema em outra oportunidade. Só estou ocupado hoje. Com o trabalho de Economia.

Nick parecia chateado, mas deu ombros, se levantando.

– Tudo bem. Nós marcamos uma próxima vez, então.

– Claro. Certo. - Eu disse com alívio - Obrigado pelo pudim.

– Precisando... - Ele falou com uma piscadela cheia de segundas intenções - Vc sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele finalmente foi embora e eu suspirei aliviado.

Então minha ficha caiu: Ah, meu Deus! Eu senti minhas bochechas tão quentes que poderiam derreter. Ele Havia mesmo acabado de flertar comigo? Na frente da escola toda?

– Babaca. - Hyoga resmungou.

– Tudo bem. - Eu falei - Também não precisa falar desse jeito.

Não era legal ter preconceito com as preferências das pessoas. Eu não queria ser alvo do Nick, mas se ele gostava de garotos... bem, ele tinha o direito de ao menos tentar. Embora eu preferisse se ele não fizesse isso em público.

Hyoga me olhou com uma expressão impenetrável.

– Você não estava reclamando enquanto eu arrumava desculpas pra você.

Eu empurrei longe o pudim.

– Por que ele estava me colocando sob os holofotes - Eu disse irritado. - E eu não sou gay.

– Então você deveria me agradecer. - Hyoga falou com frieza.

– Obrigado. - Eu disse sarcasticamente. Sabia que os outros ainda estava olhando, mas estava mau humorado demais pra ser legal. Seiya pigarreou e apontou para o meu pudim com um buraco de dedo.

– Você vai comer isso?

– Fique à vontade. - Eu disse.

Hyoga se levantou tão repentinamente que sua cadeira caiu no chão com um estrondo.

– Onde você está indo? - Shiryu perguntou.

– Lugar nenhum. - Ele falou e saiu, deixando-nos em um silêncio surpreso.

**oOo**

– Você me deve 5 dólares. - O Shiryu falou me entregando um ingresso.

Ele tinha ido comprar os ingressos com o Seiya, enquanto eu e a Shunrei ficamos na fila da comida. O saguão do Le Papillon era antigo e cheirava a manteiga e pipoca.

– Buh! - Uma cabeça loira apareceu entre meu ombro e o da Shunrei, fazendo-nos pular como dois gatos assustados.

– Meu Deus, Hyoga! - Shunrei exclamou levando a mão ao peito - Você quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco?

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei.

– A Um Passo da Eternidade, sessão das oito, no Le Papillon, certo? - Hyoga falou.

Ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Você não tinha planos com a Freya? - Shunrei falou.

– Não sou convidado? - Ele abriu caminho entre Shunrei e mim.

– Claro que você é convidado - Eu disse - Só achamos que você estaria ocupado.

– Você está sempre ocupado. - Shunrei falou.

– Eu não estou sempre ocupado. - Ele revidou.

– Está sim. - Shiryu disse. - E o Seiya também, ultimamente.

– Ah, larga mão disso! De novo não. - Seiya reclamou.

– Só estou dizendo. - Shiryu deu de ombros.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça mas não negou, nem Seiya tampouco.

– Sabe o que é mais estranho? - Shunrei lançou pra Hyoga outra vez - Eu só vi a Freya uma vez esse ano. Quando ela não te encontrou no seu quarto na primeira semana de aula. Ela agora é boa demais pra ficar com a gente?

– Nada a ver. - Hyoga desconversou.

– O que vocês fazem toda noite? - As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse contê-las. Droga!

– Sexo. - Seiya falou displicente - É isso que eles fazem toda noite. E nos ignoram.

Hyoga ficou vermelho.

– Sabe, Seiya, você às vezes é tão grosseiro quanto àqueles calouros babacas do meu andar. Aquele Nickholas sei lá o que e seus amigos.

Eu não sabia que o Nick era do andar dele.

Seiya deu um passo a frente e bateu no peito do Hyoga.

– Você está me chamando de babaca?

Hyoga olhou pra ele irritado.

– Não, mas se você não se afastar é bem capaz que eu o chame. - Normalmente ele seria mais paciente, mas talvez ainda estivesse mau humorado por hoje de manhã.

– Ei, ei, ei... - Shiryu interveio, afastando Seiya. - Está tudo bem! O que há de errado com vocês, caras?

Seiya bufou e se afastou até as máquinas de doces. Mas estava claro pra todo mundo que ele andava nervoso demais ultimamente. Até mesmo _eu_ podia perceber isso.

Hyoga suspirou e Shiryu se voltou para a namorada outra vez.

– Olha, sei você sente falta da Freya. Que vocês eram melhores amigas e que dói ela ter seguido em frente, mas você ainda tem a mim... a nós. - Ele completou.

– É que é triste não vê-la mais... - Shunrei balbuciou - Nós éramos tão próximas. - Ela soava como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Shiryu colocou os braços em volta dela e ela o abraçou apertado, enquanto ele olhava para Hyoga por cima da cabeça da namorada com cara de: "Isso é sua culpa. Conserte."

Hyoga suspirou outra vez.

– Desculpa, você está certa. Eu vou falar com ela, está bem?

Shunrei assentiu e Shiryu se voltou para Seiya quando ele se aproximou outra vez.

– E você cara,- Havia algo diferente na sua conduta normalmente tranquila. - segura a sua onda. Você não pode ficar aí todo nervosinho, sumir durante dias sem falar o que está acontecendo, depois voltar quando bem entende e fingir que está tudo bem.

Seiya desviou os olhos e não disse nada.

Não era exatamente um pedido de desculpas, mas todos aceitaram assim.

Eu respirei aliviado e Shunrei se afastou delicadamente do namorado enquanto pegávamos nossos refrigerantes e baldes de pipoca e seguíamos as luzes amarelo douradas do longo corredor até as salas.

Então Shunrei e Freya eram melhores amigas? Eu pensei. Era ruim o bastante estar separado da Misuki, mas não podia imaginar como me sentiria se ela passasse a me ignorar completamente. De repente, senti-me triste por Shunrei.

– Desculpa, Shun. - Hyoga falou após um longo período de silêncio. - Por hoje mais cedo... e por isso tudo também. Sei que você estava empolgado com o filme.

– Tudo bem. - Eu dei de ombros. Não era grande coisa. - Não é da minha conta. Meus amigo brigam também. Quer dizer... meus amigos lá de Tóquio. Não que vocês não sejam meus amigos. Só estou dizendo que... que todos os amigos brigam.

Argh! Que angustiante!

A tristeza nos envolveu como uma névoa grossa. Retornamos ao silêncio e meus pensamentos começaram a girar.

Queria que Seiya não estivesse estranho. Queria que Hyoga não estivesse namorando a Freya. Que Freya não tivesse magoado a Shunrei, e que Shunrei fosse mais parecida com a Misuki. E queria que a Misuki estivesse aqui.

Sentamo-nos quatro fileiras acima do centro. As cadeiras eram confortáveis, vermelhas e clássicas. Não demorou para que as luzes se apagassem e começassem a rodar os trailers.

Finalmente os trailers acabaram, o filme começou, e o título apareceu na tela. Sorri para os meus amigos, mas Seiya parecia distante e Shunrei e Shiryu discutiam sobre algo que acontecera no jantar. Hyoga olhou pra mim e sorriu de volta.

– Feliz? - Ele perguntou.

Eu corei e abaixei a cabeça pra que meus cabelos cobrissem minhas bochechas. Elas tinham enrubescido muito mais por causa do sorriso do que de qualquer outra coisa. Eu realmente não conseguia ficar bravo com ele. Acho que ninguém conseguia.

Eu assenti, e ele pareceu satisfeito.

O cinema estava escuro, exceto pelo piscar cinza na tela. Eles passaram os créditos primeiro, com as imagens em branco e preto, como nos filmes antigos.

Milo Scorpion apareceu vestido em uma farda, no papel do Sargento Warden, originalmente de Burt Lancaster, e algumas garotas deram gritinhos e suspiros. Ele conversou com o novato recruta Prewitt. O recruta fez uma careta engraçada e Hyoga riu.

Era estranho mas de repente eu me peguei distraído pelo branco dos seus dentes na escuridão. Por uma mecha de seu cabelo fora do lugar. Pelo aroma leve do seu perfume.

Ele me cutucou devagar oferecendo o descanso de braço, mas eu o recusei e ele o tomou pra si. Seu braço estava muito próximo do meu. Olhei para as mãos dele no escuro. As minhas mãos pareciam tão pequenas comparadas as dele. Mas, pela primeira vez, isso não me incomodou.

De repente, senti vontade de tocá-lo.

Não um empurrão, ou um abraço amigável. Queria sentir a textura da sua pele, desenhar os contornos do seu rosto com linhas invisíveis, passar os dedos no seu pulso. Ah meu Deus, o que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Ele se moveu, e fiquei com a estranha sensação de que me percebia da mesma maneira. Não conseguia me concentrar. Os personagens do filme estavam brigando, mas, embora tentasse, não sabia o porquê. Por quanto tempo tinha parado de prestar atenção?

Ele tossiu e se moveu de novo. Sua perna encostou na minha... E ficou lá. Paralisada. Ele deveria movê-la. Parecia tão artificial. Como ele podia não notar que a sua perna estava tocando a minha?

Pelo canto do olho, vi o perfil do queixo e do nariz dele, e - ah, meu Deus - a curva dos lábios. Eu ofeguei. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Era assustador. Lembrei do que Nick tinha falado na aula de Francês e comecei a suar nas mãos. Que droga eu estava pensando?

Então... ele olhou pra mim. Eu sabia que tinha olhado.

Mantive os olhos na tela, tentando ao máximo mostrar que estava verdadeiramente interessado no filme. Ele pareceu ficar tenso, mas não moveu a perna. Ele estava prendendo a respiração? Eu achava que sim. Eu estava prendendo a minha. Respirei rápido e me encolhi. Soou tão alto e artificial.

De novo.

Outra olhada.

Desta vez me virei automaticamente no momento em que ele estava virando de volta. Era como uma dança. E agora havia um sentimento no ar... Como se algum de nós devesse dizer alguma coisa. "Foco, Shun. Concentre-se."

– Você gosta? - Eu sussurrei.

Ele fez uma pausa.

– Do filme?

Agradeci que as sombras escondessem meu rubor.

– Gosto muito - ele disse.

Arrisquei mais um olhar e ele me olhou de volta. Fixo. Profundamente. Nunca tinha olhado pra mim desse jeito. Nem aquela noite no Museu, nem depois, do lado de fora do dormitório quando chegamos. Virei-me depressa de volta pra tela outra vez, assustado, e então o senti virar-se algum tempo depois.

Minha respiração estava ofegante.

Sabia que ele estava sorrindo, e meu coração acelerou.

* * *

**Oi de novo, eis um novo ch pra vcs. E bem rapidinho, dessa vez, né?! Pra compensar a última espera XD. **

**Então, o que acharam do novo ch? Shunny arrasando corações e Hyoga morrendo de ciúmes XD. Mas normal com aquele jeito fofo e aquela carinha de menina o Shun chamar a atenção de outros caras, eu acho. Mesmo ele não sendo gay... ainda XDD. **

**E mais alguém acha que o Professeur Leon parece o Camus? Eu tentei fazer um esteriótipo do francês certinho e acabou que ficou parecido XD. Não, tadinho do Camyu, ele não é tão bidimensional u.u... mas que lembra, lembra XDD.**

** E ânimos alterados, nesse ch, não? O que será que o Seiya anda escondendo, heim... ok, a maioria de vcs já sabe muito bem o que é XD **

**Presença especial do super astro Mio Scorpion nas telonas tb huahuahua. Lembram que o Camus cita esse filme na primeira aula deles? Foi pra matar um pouco a saudade ˆˆ. **

**E antes que vcs matem essa ilustre autora que vos fala tb, deixem-me já esclarecer que as coisas entre esse casal vão ser mais lentas do que foi entre Camus e Milo, ok?! Isso pq a situação é outra. Camus e Milo começaram com uma relação de atração-fatal-implicância mútua que evoluiu pra amor, Shun e Hyoga começam de uma amizade que evolui pra amor. E isso complica as coisas pq torna mais fácil confundir os sentimentos e pq tem aquele lance do medo de estragar a amizade. Além, disso Milo era assumido bem resolvido e muuuito safado. Hyoga, apesar de não ser tão auto controlado como o Camus, não faz o tipo incisivo que 'chega ghegando', como o Camus ele precisa saber onde está pisando antes de agir. Precisa de certezas. Ele vai esperar um sinal verde do Shun pra agir. Só que o Shun é todo igênuo, tímido, e, no momento, mega confuso. Então, a coisa aqui vai ser difícil XD. Mas espero que curtam todos os pequenos avanços, confusões, momentos meigos e incertezas que levarão os dois até o final esperado ˆˆ. **

**E é isso, espero que gostem. Eu tenho gostado muito. Estou meio que resgatando meus dezessete anos e aqueles sentimentos de primeira paixão enquanto escrevo essa história ˆˆ **

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanham e um obrigada super ultra especial à: _Dark. ookami, Axly _e_ Vangeresse Lolita_ pelas lindas reviews que tanto me motivam ˆˆ**

** Bjos**


	6. Pretty Little Lie

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 6: Pretty Little Lie**

Shun POV

Era manhã de uma terça-feira e estávamos sentados esperando pelo início da aula de Economia. Na semana passada havíamos aprendido a montar um organograma macroeconômico, e antes disso a como calcular uma variante a partir de um sistema de dados retro-orientados. Quem sabe qual matéria nós teríamos hoje? Com Abril chegando em sua última semana, o pessoal andava enlouquecendo. Incluindo os professores. Toda semana era matéria nova, e as pilhas e mais pilhas de trabalho e leitura se acumulava.

A pressão nem era tanta pra mim que estava no primeiro ano, mas Shunrei, Shiryu, e Seiya andavam atordoados. Hyoga era um caso a parte. Ele era um maldito com uma memória fotográfica que não permitia que ele esquecesse absolutamente nada sobre o que um dia, porventura, viesse a por os olhos. Então ele estava tranquilo.

Uma vez eu disse a ele que não entendia como ele podia lembrar de tanta coisa que lia, e ele respondeu que não entendia como as outras pessoas podiam _não_ lembrar. Desgraçado.

Mesmo assim, nós quase não conseguíamos mais tempo pra sair todos juntos. Na verdade, a última vez que saímos fora naquela vez, no cinema.

Minha mente voltou àquela noite. Eu sentado ao lado de Hyoga no escuro, sua perna tocando a minha, o olhar que trocamos... Lembrar disso sempre me inundava de vergonha. Quanto mais pensava nisso mais me convencia de que nada tinha acontecido.

Porque de fato_ nada_ acontecera.

Quando saímos do cinema, Shunrei anunciou: - O final foi muito repentino. Nem deu pra ver nada de bom.

Eu argumentei, e, na hora em que eu tinha acabado de defender meu ponto de vista, já tínhamos chegado ao dormitório. Eu queria conversar com Hyoga. Entender o que tinha acontecido. Ver se havia algum sinal de que alguma coisa tinha mudado entre nós. Mas Seiya me interrompeu dizendo que precisava falar com ele. E, uma vez que eu nem sabia se realmente _queria_ que alguma coisa tivesse de fato mudado entre a gente, e nem podia expor meu coração que batia estrondosamente, acabei ficando pra trás.

E então nós nos despedimos com muita frieza.

E então eu fui pra cama, confuso como nunca.

O que talvez significasse que tudo aquilo fora meio que coisa da minha cabeça, sabe. Quer dizer, que talvez eu só tivesse exagerado a coisa toda na minha mente. Porque o Hyoga não agiu de maneira diferente no outro dia, no café da manhã. E nem nos dias seguintes. Apenas tivemos uma conversa amigável, como sempre.

Além do mais ele tinha a Freya. Nós éramos garotos. E éramos amigos. Tudo o que conseguia supor era que as aulas de Psicologia deviam estavam afetando meu raciocínio e eu estava projetando minhas próprias confusões no Hyoga.

E por falar em Hyoga... eu senti a ponta da lapiseira dele me cutucando de leve nas costas - ele sempre se sentava atrás de mim nas aulas de Economia. Eu olhei pra porta da sala, por onde o professor Allan entrava, e guardei meu caderno de desenho - estava empenhado no complicado esboço de uma luta entre Gaara e Rock Lee, entes de me perder em lembranças constrangedoras.

O professor pigarreou.

– Muito bem pessoal, já chega. Tiffany, já basta.

Ela jogou o cabelo e suspirou com um olhar para Hyoga.

Ele a ignorou. Bem feito.

– Tenho uma surpresa pra vocês. - Professor Allan disse. - Já que o tempo está mudando e assim teremos mais dias quentes, pensei que vocês fossem gostar de um trabalho ao ar livre, pra desestressar.

Íamos sair pra ganhar pontos extras? Cara, eu amava o sistema de ensino americano!

– Eu organizei uma caça ao tesouro. - Ele levantou uma pilha de papéis. - Há duzentos itens aqui. Vocês serão capazes de encontra-los todos no Public Garden, mas... Vocês terão que usar de todos os conceitos aprendidos em aula pra resolver as equações, e encontrar o número das coordenadas que indicam a localização dos "tesouros".

Ai que inferno!

– Vocês vão tirar fotos desses itens e trabalharão em duas equipes. O time vencedor será determinado de acordo com os itens encontrados. E haverá uma premiação. - Ele sorriu novamente, agora que tinha conseguido a atenção de todos. - A equipe que encontrar o maior número de itens até a semana que vem... ganhará dois pontos na média final.

A sala explodiu em assovios e palmas e eu sorri. Ah, agora sim estava valendo a pena.

Professor Allan escolheu os capitães das equipes com base em quem estava pedindo mais alto. Steve Carter - um garoto com cabelo de surfista falsificado - e a melhor amiga de Tiffany, Nicole, foram os escolhidos. Eu soltei um grunhido em lamento e Hyoga riu baixo.

A seleção começou e Tiffany foi a primeira escolhida, é claro. E depois o melhor amigo de Steve. Elementar. Eu cochichei pra Hyoga.

– Aposto dez dólares como eu vou ser o último a ser escolhido.

Tiffany se virou na cadeira na minha direção e abaixou a voz também.

– É uma aposta segura, cabeça de ervilha. Quem iria querer escolher você?

Senti minha mandíbula ranger.

– Hyoga. - A voz de Steve chamou nossa atenção por um momento.

Eu dei de ombros. Bem, já era esperado que Hyoga estaria entre os primeiros escolhidos mesmo.

Todos olharam pra ele, mas ele estava olhando pra Tiffany.

– Eu. - Ele disse, respondendo a pergunta dela - Eu quero o Shun no meu time, e você teria sorte se o tivesse.

Ela ficou vermelha e se virou depressa, mas não antes de me enviar um olhar mortal.

Haja paciência. O que eu tinha feito pra ela?

Mais nomes foram sendo chamados. Mais nomes que não o meu. Hyoga tentou chamar minha atenção, mas eu fingi não perceber. Estava me sentindo humilhado demais. Sempre odiei essa coisa de seleção de equipes. Trauma do meu fracasso esportivo, eu acho.

Logo a seleção estava entre mim, uma garota sardenta de cabelos ruivos chamada Savanna, e um cara magricela que, por qualquer que fosse a razão, era chamado de Strogonoff.

– Savanna - Steve anunciou sem hesitar.

Meu coração parou. Agora estava entre mim e alguém chamado Strogonoff. Concentrei minha atenção na carteira, no desenho que alguém tentou fazer do professor Martinez, de Antropologia, antes da aula de Economia.

Tiffany sussurrou algo no ouvido de Nicole e ela sorriu com desdém pra mim. Meu rosto queimou.

Nicole pigarreou:

– Strogonoff.

**oOo**

– Eu não acredito que vc almoçou com o Nickholas, ontem. - Shunrei lançou assim que coloquei minha bandeja sobre a mesa de sempre na Quinta.

– Nick - eu corrigi. - O que tem? Ele é uma cara legal.

– Se você gosta de roedores... - Hyoga implicou. Ele estava sempre implicando com Nick nos últimos tempos.

– Sei que você não gosta dele - Eu falei -, mas poderia, pelo menos, _tentar_ parecer civilizado.

– Por quê? - Ele provocou - Resolveu que vai dar uma chance pra ele?

Eu suspirei com impaciência.

– Sim, marcamos nosso primeiro encontro imediatamente depois de ele ter me pedido em casamento. Por favor. Somos só amigos.

– Ele não quer ser só seu amigo. - Shiryu se meteu.

– Ei, vocês sabiam que o Hyoga e eu temos a tarde livre hoje? - Eu anunciei, em uma tentativa de desviar o assunto daquele tópico polêmico - Vamos ao Public Garden. Trabalho de Economia.

– O "Fugitivo do assunto", seu nome é Shun - Shunrei falou.

– Eu não estou fugindo do assunto. - Eu menti -. Só que não tem nada demais. Ele já entendeu que nós somos só amigos agora.

E isso era verdade. Depois daquele espetáculo no refeitório, Nick enfim havia desistido de me perturbar. Na verdade, ele ainda havia tentado mais uma vez depois daquilo, mas eu inventei que era apaixonado pela Misuki, e finalmente ele havia percebido que não tinha chances.

O problema é que de alguma forma essa história sobre mim e a Misuki se espalhara e agora todos, incluindo meus amigos, achavam que eu era mesmo apaixonado por ela. E eu meio que... bom, deixei que eles continuassem achando.

É, eu sei, não era legal isso. Mas depois que a história havia se espalhado, eu não sabia muito bem como começar a desmentir.

– É mesmo? Então porque ele não pára de olhar pra cá? - Shunrei desafiou.

Eu olhei pra trás e realmente Nick estava olhando pra nossa mesa. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele sorriu com um aceno. Eu acenei de volta e Hyoga fechou o rosto.

Eu suspirei. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

**oOo**

Boston ficava linda na primavera. As folhas resplandeciam em um verde jovial, as castanheiras ficavam repletas de botões de flores rosa, as passarelas repletas de tulipas amarelo-esverdeadas, e para todos os lugares que se olhava as pessoas estavam sorrindo.

O Public Garden estava lotado naquela tarde, mas era uma multidão agradável. Todos haviam trocado seus casacos de inverno pesados por malhas mais leves, finas, coloridas e macias, e pareciam felizes porque era o primeiro dia quente do ano. Não víamos os raios de sol há meses.

Hyoga e eu deveríamos estar calculando coordenadas, e tirando fotos com os outros, mas estávamos esparramados no chão, em frente a um lago enorme onde casais andavam de pedalinho e crianças brincavam com seus barcos de brinquedo.

Era maravilhoso, uma alívio e tanto, na verdade, poder dar um tempo da correria das últimas semanas. E eu perdendo tudo isso.

O humor de Hyoga havia melhorado consideravelmente depois do almoço. Ele havia voltado a ser ele mesmo, amigável, outra vez. Até agora já tinha me mostrado um jardim, uma ponte, um carrossel, dois monumentos, e um lindo barco aberto apinhado de turistas, que era chamado de Swan Boat, provavelmente por causa do imenso cisne branco que enfeitava uma das pontas. Hyoga disse que estávamos no melhor parque de Boston. Mas eu achava que devia ser o melhor parque do mundo. Senti vontade de trazer Yuu-chan pra brincar ali.

– Eu já te contei de quando eu mudei para os EUA? - Hyoga disse. Nós estávamos deitados um ao lado do outro, encostados contra a borda do lago. Nossos olhos estavam fechados.

– O quê? Não. - Eu falei.

– Eu estava no terceiro ano do primário. Foi terrível.

– O primário é terrível pra todo mundo. - Eu disse.

– Bem, foi pior pra mim. - Ele falou - As outras crianças eram implacáveis. Elas caçoavam de tudo a meu respeito. Meu cabelo, o jeito que eu me vestia, meu sotaque.

– Mas sotaque francês é tão sexy. - Eu deixei escapar, e depois fiquei rezando pra que ele não notasse meu rubor.

– Quando eu tinha nove anos não era. - Ele riu - Eu vivia me metendo em confusão. E meu irmão acabava se metendo em confusão também, pra me defender.

Eu assenti compreensivo. Se fosse parar pra contar todas as vezes que o Ikki se meteu em confusão pra me defender passaria a vida fazendo isso.

– Então, quando o ano acabou, meu pai resolveu encontrar uma escola nova pra mim. Eu queria voltar pra Paris, onde meus amigos estavam, mas meu pai estava abrindo uma filial da empresa em New York, e nós tínhamos que morar ali. Então ele conheceu Brigitta, eu fiz novos amigos, e com o tempo a coisa foi melhorando.

– E você ainda volta muitas vezes pra Paris? - Eu quis saber.

– Nós ainda temos alguns parentes lá, e algumas propriedades, então costumamos dividir nossos verões. O Camus mais do que eu. - Ele acrescentou - Ele adora Paris. Eu não sou tão francês quanto meu irmão, acho. - Ele riu. - Todo mundo diz que eu me pareço mais com a minha mãe.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

– Não sei. Eu te considero mais francês do que qualquer outra coisa. E você não só soa como um, como se parece com um também.

– Pareço? - Ele estava surpreso.

– Sim, por causa da... pela pálida. E aposto que as garotas, pelo menos, não te enchem mais o saco por causa do seu sotaque, não é?!

Ele riu outra vez.

– Não, elas não fazem mais isso.

Eu suspirei.

– Já eu, além de ter um sotaque que não é considerado sexy pelas garotas, sempre serei baixinho.

Ele me cutucou com o ombro.

– E qual o problema em ser baixinho? Napoleão também era baixinho.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

– Tá bom. - Falei irônico.

– É sério. Você não deveria reclamar, a maioria dos baixinhos que eu conheço são simplesmente fodásticos. Você já ouviu falar do Audie Murphy?

Eu neguei com a cabeça, e ele continuou.

– Audie era um adolescente baixinho e magricela que queria ser soldado. O cara tinha 1,60m de altura, 16 anos, e pesava pouco mais de 50 quilos quando se alistou na Marinha. Obviamente que ao verem aquele nanico querendo entrar na guerra, os homens da Marinha riram da cara dele. Incansável, Audie tentou se alistar na Força Aérea, mas obviamente o resultado foi o mesmo. Então ele se alistou no Exército. Provavelmente o aceitaram porque o Exército estava pegando qualquer coisa naquela época. Como era de se esperar, Audie foi um fracasso nos treinos de recruta, desmaiando durante o treinamento, e como não demonstrava muito talento para o combate também, seus superiores transferiram-no para a cozinha. Mas Audie insistiu que queria lutar. Resignados com a valentia do recruta, os superiores de Audie o autorizaram a embarcar para a zona de conflito na Itália.

Um pequeno barco à vela passou atrás de nós, e eu suspirei preguiçosamente.

– Chegando na Itália - Hyoga prosseguiu -, imediatamente Audie foi reconhecido por sua incrível habilidade com arma. Ele era tão bom de mira que rapidamente foi promovido a Cabo. Só que após um breve período na Itália, ele contraiu malária, e não conseguiu se recuperar da doença durante quase todo o período da Guerra. Mesmo doente, Audie e seus homens foram transferidos para outra zona de conflito, dessa vez na França. O ano era 1944 e seu esquadrão travou combate contra uma artilharia alemã. Ardilosos, os soldados alemães fingiram se render, e então abriram fogo, ferindo mortalmente o melhor amigo de Audie. Quando o corpo já sem vida de seu amigo bateu no chão, Audie se transformou. Sabe aquele tipo de cena em que o soldado vê o amigo morrendo e grita "nãããããããão!", e contra todas as possibilidades lógicas, sai matando geral?

Eu assenti e ele continuou.

– Bem, digamos que este tipo de clichê de quinta, certamente é inspirado na vida deste cara, pois foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Audie matou não apenas todos os homens... _armados_... em dois ninhos de artilharia como fez uma limpa num raio de alcance de 100 jardas. Não satisfeito ele ainda deu cabo de um grupo de atiradores de elite. Graças a isso ele foi condecorado e promovido a comandante, fazendo os caras que o sacanearam anteriormente engolir em seco de vergonha.

– Legal. - Eu falei sinceramente motivado. Eu meio que me identificava com esse Audie Murphy... até a parte em que ele era baixinho, magricela, e passava mal nos treinos físicos é claro.

– E a história não acaba aí. - Hyoga falou - Cerca de um ano depois, ele massacrou todo um exército alemão em uma região de conflito na França, com a ajuda de um esquadrão que se resumia a 19 homens. Não vamos esquecer que ele pesava 50 kg e estava com malária.

Eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

– A história do soldado maluco correu de boca em boca e o exército lhe concedeu todas as medalhas que era possível, incluindo a famosa "Medalha de Honra".

Ele se mexeu, e suas pernas encontraram um lugar confortável contra as minhas.

– Audie virou quase uma lenda, e, quando a Guerra chegou ao fim, ele escreveu uma autobiografia intitulada "Ao Inferno e de Volta", e ainda resolveu se tornar ator. Ele chegou a interpretar a si mesmo em um filme, mas o diretor achou que seria impossível mostrar toda a verdade pois o público jamais acreditaria, então o filme teve mais da metade das ações heróicas cortadas. - Hyoga concluiu e nós começamos a rir.

– Tudo bem. - Eu disse - Entendi. Nunca mais vou reclamar da minha altura, então.

Ele sorriu e eu fechei os olhos outra vez, aproveitando mais daquela sensação. A brisa fresca batendo, o sol sobre o meu rosto, Hyoga ali do meu lado. Aquilo era tão melhor do que estar por aí caçando itens para o trabalho de Economia.

Algum tempo depois, eu percebi que ele estava me chamando e abri os olhos.

– Oi? - Eu devia ter caído no sono.

– Tem um barco no seu cabelo.

– O quê? - Eu pisquei confuso.

– Eu disse que tem um barco à vela no se cabelo. - Ele repetiu, agora mais lentamente, reprimindo o riso.

Eu olhei incrédulo pra ele, mas, aparentemente, ele não estava brincando. Eu tentei levantar a cabeça, e tinha mesmo alguma coisa presa ali. Um garoto agitado, que devia ter por volta de uns oito anos de idade, se aproximou falando em um espanhol muito rápido. Hyoga ria enquanto eu tentava desesperado tirar as velas do brinquedo da minha cabeça. O barco tombou na tentativa e meu cabelo mergulhou no lago. O garotinho gritou, zangado comigo.

– Olá, ajuda por favor? - Eu lancei um olhar exasperado para Hyoga, cujo riso finalmente se reduziu a risadinhas. Ele se levantou quando o garoto impaciente começou a enfiar as mãos no meu cabelo, embaraçando-o ainda mais.

– Ai! - Eu gemi com uma careta.

Hyoga falou ríspido com ele, e o menino soltou meu cabelo. Os dedos de Hyoga mergulharam entre meus fios gentilmente, e, com cuidado, ele foi desembaraçando o tecido, a corda e a madeira. Algumas vezes, as pontas dos dedos dele resvalavam no meu pescoço, ou no couro cabeludo, no processo, e eu sentia pequenas fisgadas elétricas percorrerem meu corpo onde seus dedos tocavam. Mas eram fisgadas boas.

Finalmente, meus cabelos estavam livres do barco e ele entregou o brinquedo ao garoto, dizendo alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir direito. Desta vez com a voz mais macia. O menino agarrou o veleiro e saiu correndo.

Eu torci meu cabelo. Urgh!

– A água é bem limpa. - Ele sorriu.

– Claro que é. - Eu falei, irônico. Mas adorei que ele tivesse adivinhado o que eu estava pensando.

– Vem, vamos sair daqui. - Ele se levantou e me ofereceu a mão. Eu aceitei, e ele me ajudou a levantar. Esperei que ele a soltasse quando eu já estava em pé, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, me levou pra um lugar seguro, longe do lago.

Era estranhamente agradável andar de mãos dadas com o Hyoga. Confortável. Eu queria que os amigos andassem de mãos dadas assim mais vezes, como as crianças. Nunca entendi o porque de termos que crescer e nos envergonhar de fazer isso.

Nós nos sentamos na grama sob um manto de flores rosa. Olhei ao redor em busca dos policiais que faziam a ronda, sempre ávidos pra remover as pessoas dos gramados, mas não havia nem sinal deles. Shunrei dizia que Hyoga era quase um amuleto da sorte quando se tratava dessas coisas.

Meu cabelo respingava na parte detrás da minha camiseta, mas, de alguma forma, não estava ruim. Nós ainda estávamos de mão dadas.

A gente devia soltar as mãos agora, certo? Quer dizer, aquele era o momento em que o normal seria fazer isso, não é?! Por que não estávamos soltando as mãos?

Voltei o olhar para o lago, e ele fez o mesmo. O sol começava a se por sobre as águas em um espetáculo de cores, mas nós não estávamos preocupados com a paisagem. Sua mão estava queimando na minha, mas nós não as soltávamos.

– Eu queria poder desenhar esse momento - Eu deixei escapar, de repente.

Ele sorriu.

– Às vezes eu invejo você. - Ele falou - Eu queria ter uma habilidade como a sua, sabe. Que me permitisse eternizar momentos que eu nunca quisesse esquecer.

Eternizar momentos que ele nunca quisesse esquecer? Eu senti uma fisgada por dentro e minhas bochechas ficaram quentes.

– O que me lembra... - Ele continuou - Que eu tenho uma coisa que eu quero te dar.

Eu olhei pra ele surpreso.

– Pra mim?

Ele assentiu.

– Está lá no meu quarto. Chegou ontem pelo correio. Vamos lá buscar?

– Sem avisar ninguém?

– Eles nem vão perceber - Ele sorriu e se levantou, me puxando pela mão.

Nós saímos do parque de mão dadas. E continuamos assim por todo o caminho até chegar ao metrô que nos levaria de volta à Cambridge.

**oOo**

Quando chegamos ao seu andar e ele me conduziu pelo corredor me senti estranhamente nervoso e agitado. Eu nunca tinha estado no quarto dele antes. Sempre nos encontrávamos na sala ou no meu quarto.

– Lar, doce lar. - Ele tirou um chaveiro escrito "Route 66 Abbey Road" do bolso. Outro souvenir garimpado pela internet, eu supunha.

– Ei, 511! - Eu observei surpreso o número afixado à porta dele. - Seu quarto é exatamente em cima do meu. Você nunca me disse...

Ele sorriu.

– Talvez eu não quisesse que você me culpasse por mantê-lo acordado à noite com meus passos.

– Cara, você faz barulho. - Eu falei.

– Eu sei, desculpe. - Ele riu e abriu a porta pra mim - É que eu não consigo dormir cedo.

O quarto dele era mais organizado do que eu esperava. Os quartos de garoto normalmente eram nojentos. Não o meu, é claro. Eu falo dos garotos normais. Que não são obcecados com limpeza. Principalmente se estão vivendo por conta própria. Montanhas de cuecas encardidas, camisetas manchadas de suor, camas desarrumadas com lençóis que não são trocados há semanas, pôsteres de garrafas de cerveja e mulheres em biquínis minúsculos, latas de refrigerante vazias, saquinhos de salgadinhos, partes aleatórias de aeromodelos e jogos de vídeo game deixados de lado.

O quarto do Ikki era assim. Sempre me deixou maluco. Eu nunca sabia quando podia acabar sentando em um pacote velho de molho pra batatas.

Mas o quarto do Hyoga era arrumado, e tinha o cheiro dele. Um cheiro bom e limpo. Sua cama estava feita e tinha só uma pilha de roupas no chão. Não havia pôsteres de mau gosto, só dois cartazes dos Beatles e um Mapa Mundi antigo grudados na parede. E livros. Nunca tinha visto tantos livros em um só quarto. Eles estavam empilhados ao longo das paredes como torres. Livros grossos, antigos e bem conservados, livros novos com suas capas brilhantes, e brochuras esfarrapadas. Tinha pra todos os gostos.

Na mesinha de cabeceira estava o despertador de submarino amarelo, e tinha um MacBook Pro de última geração sobre a escrivaninha. Uau!

Hyoga pareceu constrangido por isso. Todo mundo sabia o preço de um computador daqueles, e não era qualquer estudante que poderia ter um.

Eu coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e olhei pra ele outra vez.

– Então... - Disse - o que você queria me dar?

– Está bem aqui - Ele alcançou sua mochila aos pés da cama. - Desculpe não estar embrulhado.

Ele me entregou um caderno de espiral pra desenhos.

Eu estava confuso.

– Hum... Obrigado.

– É pra canhotos, está vendo? - Ele inverteu a posição do caderno e virou as páginas. - Eu o vi em um site e lembrei de você. O seu já está cheio com desenhos, bilhetes, e anotações das aulas, então achei que precisaria de um novo.

Ele o havia visto em um site e se lembrado de mim? Ninguém nunca se lembrava de que eu desenhava com a mão esquerda. Senti um nó se formar na minha garganta.

– É perfeito. - Eu falei com voz fraca.

Ele esfregou o cabelo sem jeito, espalhando-o em todas as direções.

– Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas...

– Não. É perfeito. Obrigado. - Eu agradeci, agora mais firmemente, e nós sorrimos um para o outro.

De repente, estávamos os dois parados. Ele estava tão perto de mim... Seu olhar estava preso no meu. O ar começou a ficar denso e eu senti meu coração acelerar como louco outra vez.

_Não_. Aquilo não estava certo. Nós éramos amigos. _Amigos_. Ele tinha namorada. Meu Deus, por quê eu precisava me forçar a lembrar disso o tempo todo? Dei um passo pra trás, e desviei o rosto.

Hyoga pareceu desconfortável.

– É você? - Eu falei depressa apontando a foto de um garotinho ruivo de óculos com um bebê loiro nos braços, em um porta retrato sobre a escrivaninha. Estava desesperado pra mudar o clima entre a gente.

Ele não respondeu. Olhei de volta, e ele ainda estava olhando fixamente pra mim.

Então, respirou fundo.

– Sim, sou eu. Com meu irmão. - Sua voz estava estranha.

– Nossa, você era tão fofo. Muito, muito fofo mesmo... - Eu virei de costas pra ele pra examinar a fotografia. Por algum motivo não conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

– Shun... - Ele chamou.

– E isso aqui é em Paris? - Eu continuei falando.

– É, na casa em que eu cresci.

– Ah.

– Shun... - Ele tentou outra vez.

– Hum? - Eu ainda estava de costas, segurando o porta retrato.

– Aquela garota. Misuki. Você... gosta mesmo dela?

Eu senti minhas costas se contorcerem, meu estômago deu uma reviravolta, e eu inspirei fundo.

– Eu... - Eu mordi o lábio - é claro. Ela... ela é minha amiga.

Ah, droga.

– O que eu quero dizer é... se você ainda é apaixonado por ela? - Ele falou hesitante - Se seus sentimentos não mudaram... Desde que você chegou?

Por que ele estava me fazendo aquelas perguntas? Eu não sabia o que responder. Sentia meu corpo totalmente congelado por fora, ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração parecia que ia explodir pelo lado de dentro.

Por que diabos mesmo eu tinha inventado aquela história?

– Não é uma questão de como eu me sinto... - Eu disse finalmente. - É claro que eu ainda gosto dela... - Ah meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? "Cala a boca, Shun, cala a boca!". - Mas não sei se ela ainda está interessada em mim.

Ele chegou mais perto. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo contra minhas costas agora. Eu prendi a respiração.

– Mas você ainda está interessado nela?.

– E-eu... não sei. - "Cala a boca! Cala a boca!" - Quer dizer, s-sim. - "CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA!" - Acho que sim. É. Sim.

Ah, não!

– Certo. - Ele se afastou outra vez. E depois de uma pausa, completou. - Que bom.

Eu me virei pra ele sem desviar os olhos do chão. Eles pareciam colados ali.

– É... muito bom. - De alguma forma consegui engolir todo bolo que tinha se instalado na minha garganta. - Acho que eu deveria ir agora, então. Tenho certeza de que você deve ter planos com a Freya.

Ele parecia atordoado.

– Tenho. Digo, não. Quer dizer, não sei. Se você não for fazer nada...

– Então te vejo mais tarde. - Eu o ignorei e abri a porta. De repente, não conseguia ficar mais um minuto ali dentro. - Obrigado pelo presente. - Bati no caderno que segurava espremido contra o peito.

Hyoga parecia estranhamente magoado.

– Sem problema. Que bom que gostou.

Eu fechei a porta correndo e desci de dois em dois os degraus em direção ao meu quarto. Meu rosto estava quente. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Em um minuto estávamos bem e no outro foi como se eu não conseguisse controlar minha própria língua. Como se não pudesse fugir rápido o bastante. Por que eu tinha falado tudo aquilo? Desde quando eu me tornara uma espécie de mentiroso compulsivo?

Eu senti as lágrimas chegando. Muitas. Eu precisava sair dali. Precisava de ar fresco. Precisava sair do dormitório. Eu passei reto da porta do meu quarto e continuei descendo...

E não parei até estar fora do Campus.

De frente ao vagão do metrô.

Estava cansado de me sentir perdido. Era hora de eu também buscar as minhas próprias coordenadas.

* * *

**Oi de novo, voltei ˆˆ. Até que estou conseguindo manter um ritmo bom, né? *feliz* Vou tentar continuar nesse esquema de uma postagem por semana, então torçam por mim ˆˆ**

** Mas, vamos ao ch... Mais alguém acha que o Shun deu um baita fora no Hyoga sem nem perceber? hauhahau... pior é que ele nem se toca de todas as implicações daquilo u.u**

** E essa Tiffany ng merece, fala sério. Tadinho do Shun, eu tb sempre odiei seleção de equipes XDD.**

** E finalmente está explicado o porque do Hyoga ter aquele monte de informação inútil que ele sai tagarelando, ele é incapaz de esquecer qualquer coisa que tenha lido, o maldito. Pior que eu conheço gente assim... dá uma invejinha XD **

**E o Public Garden foi o ponto turístico da vez (o cabelo do Shun fazendo as vezes de alga marinha enroscado no barco da criança, verde ele já é XD), pra quem estava esperando o próximo passeio do casalzinho espero que tenham, gostado ˆˆ **

**Enfim, é isso, espero que se divirtam e comentem falando o que estão achando da evolução do casal ˆˆ. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e especialmente à _Dark. ookami e Raixander_, por sempre disporem de um pouquinho do seu tempo pra me deixar lindas reviews me incentivando. Adoro muito conversar com vcs ˆˆ**

** Bjos**


	7. As Flores Do Mal

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 07: As Flores Do Mal**

Shun POV

– Vocês não acham piquenique no cemitério no Memorial Day uma coisa meio clichê demais? - Seiya falou.

Era a última segunda feira de Maio, dia do Memorial Day nos EUA, o tal feriado que lembra os homens e mulheres que morreram enquanto serviam nas Forças Armadas, e nós estávamos os cinco passeando pelo cemitério Mount Auburn, que parecia muito mais um parque do que um cemitério.

Eram centenas e mais centenas de metros de vegetação abundante e colorida ladeada por caminhos, pontes, e lagos, onde pipocavam esculturas e monumentos clássicos, sobre um tapete de grama verde.

Era estranho que eu estivesse vindo ali só agora. Porque o Mt. Auburn ficava ao lado do cemitério de Cambridge, e era relativamente perto da faculdade. Mas antes tarde que nunca.

– Esse é o primeiro Memorial Day do Shunny, então nós temos que seguir a tradição - Shunrei falou.

Era costume no Memorial Day que as pessoas levassem flores e fizessem piqueniques em frente ao túmulo de seus entes queridos. Obviamente que nenhum de nós tinha algum parente enterrado ali, mas isso não impediu meus amigos de terem a brilhante idéia de escolher um túmulo qualquer e fazer um piquenique.

– Eu não ligo de seguir a tradição - Shiryu falou -, mesmo que seja clichê. - Ele ajeitou a mochila nas costas e seguiu Shunrei por uma trilha para outro caminho.

– E esse é um cemitério lindo. - Eu comentei, seguindo na trilha atrás dele. Estava feliz que meus amigos soubessem andar por ali porque eu estava perdido.

– É um cemitério paisagístico. - Hyoga explicou, logo atrás de mim - Um cemitério que usa paisagismo em um ambiente semelhante a um parque. No início do Século XIX, com as populações urbanas em expansão, os cemitérios estavam ficando superlotados, então criaram esse tipo de 'cemitério rural' em zonas mais afastadas das cidades. O Père Lachaise, em Paris, foi o primeiro cemitério desse tipo a ser inaugurado, e o Mt. Auburn foi o primeiro _garden cemetery_ da América.

– Você sabe muita porcaria inútil, cara. - Seiya zombou atrás dele.

– Eu acho interessante - Eu falei, e Hyoga sorriu.

– Pelo menos o nome é apropriado. - Ele disse. - Esse lugar realmente parece um jardim. Ou, me desculpe - ele se virou pra mim -, será que você preferiria estar na festinha do Nickholas? Pierce London disse que ia levar o _bong_ de cerveja.

O Memorial Day também marcava o início das férias de verão, e, embora nossas aulas na verdade ainda fossem levar algumas semanas pra acabar, nós havíamos recém saído do período de provas, e Nick tinha armado uma festa pra celebrar o 'fim do período de terror'. Palavras dele, não minhas.

– Ah, deixa ele em paz. - Eu fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão - Além do mais, quando sairmos daqui ainda teremos bastante tempo pra curtir a festa. - Eu falei, e então revirei os olhos diante da minha própria afirmação. Nenhum de nós tinha intenção alguma de ir na festa. Exceto o que eu tinha dito ao Nick na hora do almoço, claro.

Hyoga me cutucou com sua garrafa térmica.

– Talvez você esteja chateado porque ele não terá oportunidade de entreter você com todo seu estupendo conhecimento?

Eu comecei a rir.

– Cala a boca.

– E fiquei sabendo que ele tem um requintado gosto pra música também. Talvez te leve a um show cover do Rush.

Bati nele com a minha mochila e ele se esquivou para o lado rindo.

– Ei, eu gosto de Rush! - Seiya falou.

– Você tem problemas - Hyoga riu outra vez.

O clima entre nós seguia leve e animado. O final das provas havia deixado a todos em um ânimo mais amigável e divertido. Até mesmo Seiya parecia ter esquecido um pouco seus problemas - fossem eles quais fossem - e se deixado relaxar com a gente.

– Ah! Aqui está. - Shunrei exclamou quando achou um lugar legal, em frente a um túmulo mais afastado. Ela esticou uma toalha na grama enquanto Shiryu e eu desembrulhávamos os salgadinhos e os sanduíches de presunto e queijo das nossas mochilas.

Hyoga serviu café pra todos da garrafa térmica que havia trazido e eu tomei alegremente, apreciando o calor agradável que se espalhava pelo meu corpo. Eu costumava achar que café era amargo e nojento antes, mas, como todo mundo, tomava várias xícaras por dia agora.

Shiryu se acomodou ao lado de Shunrei e Hyoga se sentou entre mim e Seiya. Nós atacamos a comida e, em um passe de mágica, havia só migalhas sobre a toalha.

– Você está com folhas no cabelo. - Hyoga disse e ergueu a mão pra tirá-las de lá. Eu amassei as folhas até virar pó e as assoprei de volta no cabelo dele. Nós rimos e nossos olhares se prenderam um no outro mais uma vez. Então, o riso foi se perdendo aos poucos, e eu senti aquela estranha fisgada no estômago. Eu desviei o rosto.

Não havíamos comentado mais nada sobre aquele dia no quarto dele. Até porque eu nem_entendia_ ainda o que tinha acontecido. O que iria falar? Não. Era melhor assim. Hyoga e os outros continuavam achando que eu era apaixonado pela Misuki, e ele continuava indo até Freya toda noite, após o jantar. Nada havia mudado. Embora eu tivesse que admitir que seus passeios noturnos andavam durando cada vez menos ultimamente.

Um pequeno grupo de turistas parou atrás de nós. Eles pareciam confusos. Um cara de barba e óculos, por volta dos seus 30 anos, abriu a boca pra falar, mas Shunrei o interrompeu.

– Skinner é por ali. - Ela apontou pra baixo do caminho. O cara barbado sorriu aliviado e eles continuaram andando.

– Como você sabia o que ele queria? - Eu perguntei intrigado.

Ela deu de ombros.

– É sempre o que eles querem.

– Ou isso, ou Longfellow. - Seiya falou.

– Mas Longfellow é legal. - Hyoga disse. - Pelo menos tem uma boa história. Ele era um poeta famoso, e em uma das suas poesias ele escreveu:_ "Ontem eu estava em Mount Auburn, e vi minha própria sepultura cavada; Era eu, a minha própria tumba. Eu lhe asseguro, eu olhei em silêncio para dentro dela, sem nenhum traço de pavor. Ela estava em um belo local."_ Ele morreu algum tempo depois disso e acabou mesmo enterrado aqui.

– Sinistro. - Eu falei.

– É.- Shunrei falou - Mas acho que o Shunny iria gostar mais da estátua de Hygeia, não é?

– Hygeia? - Eu estranhei.

– Ela foi encomendada para a tumba da Dra. Harriot Kezia Caçada, uma das primeiras médicas mulheres em Boston. - Hyoga contou.

– E? - Eu falei. Ainda não conseguia entender o que isso tinha a ver comigo.

– E... Hygeia era deusa da saúde e da _higiene_. - Shunrei provocou.

– Da higiene, é? - Eu entrei na brincadeira. - Bem, então acho que eu vou ter que dar um 'olá' a ela.

– Nesse caso... Permita-me. - Hyoga se levantou com uma reverência engraçada e eu o segui.

Ele cortou caminho por uma área proibida pra visitantes com um grupo de árvores fechadas e eu fui batendo desajeitadamente nos galhos atrás dele pelo caminho. Nós dois estávamos rindo tanto quando conseguimos sair de lá que acabamos trombando com um guarda. Ele franziu a testa por baixo do chapéu militar e Hyoga abriu um sorriso angelical e encolheu os ombros. O guarda balançou a cabeça mas nos deixou passar.

Hyoga sempre conseguia tudo o que queria.

Ele me guiou por outro caminho ladeado de castanheiras em botão e nós caminhamos pela trilha de pedregulhos com uma calma preguiçosa. Finalmente, saímos em uma área aberta e ele apontou para um grupo de pessoas reunidas em volta de um monumento tirando fotos. Mal dava pra ver o que eles fotografavam. Paramos e esperamos a nossa vez. Um gato magricela saltou de trás de uma lápide e correu em direção aos arbustos enquanto esperávamos e Hyoga lançou.

– Você sabia que este lugar é abrigo de 3.000 gatos?

– Claro, - Eu respondi irônico - está arquivado no meu cérebro na categoria "Felinos de Boston".

Ele riu.

Os turistas se moveram para o próximo ponto e ambos sorrimos enquanto nos aproximávamos de Hygeia. Sua estátua, em mármore branco de tamanho natural, estava postada em pé sobre um grande pedestal onde haviam imagens entalhadas. Era linda. Nós tiramos várias fotos - em frente a Hygeia, sentados ao seus pés, abraçados a ela -, e então nos sentamos no gramado um pouco mais afastados.

Hyoga estava entretido na leitura de um folheto explicativo, que algum turista deixara cair ao lado do monumento.

– Legal! - Ele soltou, de repente. - A estátua de Hygeia é a única obra de arte funerária de Edmonia Lewis em um cemitério. Eu não sabia disso.

Eu não fazia idéia de quem fosse Edmonia Lewis, mas assenti mesmo assim o incentivando.

– Por isso ela é considerada um dos monumentos mais significativos do Cemitério das Artes Plásticas. - Ele disse.

Eu olhei outra vez pra estátua. Outro grupo de turistas havia se juntado em volta dela.

– 'Cemitério das Artes Plásticas.' - Eu falei. - Você não acha estranho isso? Quer dizer, eu sempre pensei que é meio bizarro que se possa encontrar tanta obra de arte em cemitérios, sabe.

– É. - Ele concordou. - Mas é compreensível, já que ao longo dos século as pessoas sempre se preocuparam e investiram muito dinheiro em homenagear seus mortos. Existe até um ramo do turismo especializado em incursões por cemitérios, sabia?

– O que? Não.

– Chamam de Necroturismo. - Ele explicou - É uma forma de turismo que envolve a visitação guiada a cemitérios atrás de monumentos e tumbas de personalidades famosas.

– Um pouco arrepiante - Eu falei. - Mas legal.

– É divertido - Ele disse - Principalmente no Halloween. As visitações geralmente são feitas à noite, e, às vezes, ainda são acompanhadas pelo som de flautas e violinos. Eu acompanhei um grupo uma vez, em Paris. Père Lachaise é uma das principais rotas do Necroturismo, por causa dos monumentos famosos e das personalidades enterradas lá.

– Eu sei. Jin Morrison, não é? - Há... Até eu sabia essa.

– Sim, Jim Morrison. - Ele sorriu - E Victor Noir.

– Victor Noir?

Hyoga assentiu.

– Ele era um jornalista que foi abatido em um duelo por um sobrinho-neto de Napoleão. Supõe-se que a estátua no seu túmulo ajuda na... fertilidade. - Ele falou simplesmente como se isso explicasse tudo.

– Hum...? - Eu fiz, o instigando a prosseguir.

De repente, ele pareceu meio sem jeito.

– Bem, trata-se de uma estátua em bronze muito realista, sabe. Ela retrata Victor Noir exatamente como estava quando foi derrubado pelo disparo. Com a boca entreaberta, as mãos inertes, a camisa desabotoada... e uma grande ereção _post mortem._

– Não! - Eu arregalei os olhos, prendendo o riso.

Ele assentiu, e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios também.

– E dizem que se você esfregá-lo 'ali'... bem... isso ajudaria na fertilidade. Então, depois de anos das pessoas indo lá pra esfregá-lo, o pênis dele ficou lustrado.

Eu corei e comecei rir.

– Sério isso? - Eu falei entre risos - Pênis lustrado?

– Muito. - Hyoga disse rindo também.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– Isso é algo que eu definitivamente gostaria ver.

Ele estava tentando se recuperar dos risos também.

– Bem, nós podemos ir até lá no futuro, se você quiser. - Ele disse.

"No futuro". Por algum motivo, senti alguma coisa quente se agitar por dentro. Hyoga pensava em um "futuro" comigo? Eu balancei a cabeça pra empurrar aquele pensamento bem lá pro fundo do meu cérebro.

– E eu tenho direito a outro pedido se tocar o 'victor' do Victor? - Eu brinquei, lembrando da 'fonte dos desejos' na noite do nosso primeiro passeio.

Ele riu, negando com a cabeça.

– Não. Victor lida especificamente com a fertilidade.

– E você o esfregou? - Eu provoquei.

– Não. - Ele riu de novo. - Não preciso de mais esse tipo de problema na minha vida. - Ele girou os olhos, e minha própria risada ficou presa na garganta quando percebi as implicações do que ele tinha dito.

"Larga mão disso, Shun. Você não pode deixar que isso te incomode".

– Bem, eu não me importaria. - Falei depressa - Não corro nenhum perigo, sabe... - E então abaixei a voz para um sussurro zombeteiro. - Ouvi dizer que você tem que fazer sexo _de verdade_ pra conseguir engravidar alguém.

Eu vi o momento exato em que pergunta passou pela cabeça dele. Droga, tinha falado demais outra vez, não tinha?

– Então, hum... você... é virgem? - Ele soava entre envergonhado e curioso.

Argh! Eu e minha maldita boca!

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem mais do que nunca e abaixei os olhos para as pontas dos meus sapatos.

Ah, meu Deus... O que ia dizer agora? Estava com uma vontade quase irresistível de mentir outra vez, mas a verdade acabou vindo à tona.

– Nunca conheci ninguém com quem eu me importasse o bastante. - Eu disse. - Quero dizer, nunca namorei ninguém especial o bastante. Eu tenho uma regra, sabe.

– Elabore. - Ele falou.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

– Quando eu saio com uma garota eu me pergunto, se o pior acontecesse e ela engravidasse eu seria capaz de enfrentar tudo e assumir a ela e a criança? Se a resposta passar remotamente perto de uma dúvida, então nada feito.

Era verdade. Eu não queria fazer com nenhuma garota o que meu pai biológico fizera com a minha mãe. Eu só não disse que a única garota com quem eu saíra, de fato, fora a Misuki, e que eu nem gostava dela como namorada, é claro.

Ele concordou vagarosamente.

– É uma boa regra.

Seiya, Shunrei e Shiryu apareceram caminhando por trás de nós. Estavam carregando as mochilas com os restos do nosso piquenique.

– Obrigado por nos excluir. - Seiya disse.

– Nós dissemos onde estávamos indo. - Hyoga respondeu, e Shunrei aproveitou que eu estava distraído pra me puxar, junto com Shiryu, para novas fotos perto da estátua.

Seiya se juntou a nós também, e Hyoga sacou seu celular pra fotografar.

Eu pus a língua pra fora em uma careta ridícula e Hyoga riu.

– Brilhante. - Ele disse, batendo uma foto. - Agora vou ver isso toda vez que você me ligar.

Imediatamente, seu celular começou a vibrar e tocar na mão dele e todos nós levamos um susto.

– Assombroso. - Ele disse.

– É o fantasma do Victor, querendo saber por que você não quer tocá-lo. - Eu brinquei.

– Oi, Freya. Espera ai. - Hyoga falou ao telefone.

– Ele te contou sobre o pênis lustrado do Victor? - Shiryu perguntou, e Shunrei revirou os olhos.

Eu assenti.

– Wooo, me acaricie, Hyoga. - Seiya começou a gemer, no que deveria ser a voz do fantasma do Victor.

Nós começamos a rir e Hyoga tentou manter uma cara séria enquanto que se afastava com o celular.

Shunrei e eu nos sentamos no gramado outra vez, enquanto Seiya escalava a base da estátua pra começar a fazer poses pra 'fotos sensuais' com Hygeia, com uma das mãos sobre o seio da estátua.

Shunrei torceu o nariz e suspirou, enquanto Shiryu prendia o riso e fotografava com o celular.

– Vocês dois querem parar com isso? - Ela falou. - Pelo amor de Deus, Seiya, desce daí. O que o seu avô iria dizer, heim?

– Ele ficaria orgulhoso da faculdade para a qual me mandou estar me ensinando modos tão refinados. - Ele zombou, depois se debruçou sobre a estátua e a lambeu.

Shunrei e eu fizemos expressões de desgosto.

– Você vai acabar pegando alguma doença. - Eu falei, tirando meu tubinho de álcool gel da mochila e espremendo um pouco em minhas mãos. - Sério, você deveria passar um pouco disso nos lábios.

Seiya balançou a cabeça rindo, enquanto descia finalmente da estátua.

– Cara, você é tão neurótico. Não acredito que carrega isso pra todo lugar.

– Eu ouvi dizer que se você usa muito dessa coisa, pode na verdade dessensibilizar os germes e ficar mais doente. - Shunrei falou.

Eu congelei.

– O que? Não!

Shunrei abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, e então parou olhando pra um ponto mais adiante.

Hyoga voltava apressado, saído do meio de uma agrupamento de árvores, e sua expressão não estava da melhores. Será que ele e a Freya tinham brigado?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu quis saber, mas ele só negou com a cabeça, antes de dizer:

– Não, nada demais. - E então se voltou pra todos outra vez . -Desculpa aí, gente, mas eu vou ter que ir. - Ele pegou sua mochila.

– O que foi? - Seiya perguntou.

– Tudo bem. Não é nada demais mesmo. - Ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e revirou os olhos - Problemas... A gente se vê mais tarde, ok?! - Ele disse se despedindo.

– Ok - Shiryu falou, e nós apenas assistimos em silêncio enquanto ele se afastava.

– O que deu nele? - Seiya perguntou quando Hyoga já estava fora de alcance.

Shunrei se curvou e olhou para os lados, como se prestes a contar um grande segredo. Suas sobrancelhas finas se arquearam.

– Sabe, - Ela disse - Shiryu e eu os vimos brigando há algumas noites.

– Quem? - Eu perguntei.

– Hyoga e Freya. - Ela disse. - Acho que é por isso, sabe? - Ela indicou com o queixo a direção por onde o Hyoga havia saído.

– É? - Eu falei.

– Sim, ele tem estado no limite a semana toda.

Eu considerei a informação.

– É verdade. - Eu disse. - Eu o ouvi caminhar sem parar pelo quarto esses dias. E ele não costuma fazer isso.

Shiryu me olhou estranho.

Bom, não é que eu _fizesse questão_ de ouvir, mas depois que soubera que Hyoga morava no quarto em cima do meu, eu meio que não conseguia evitar ficar reparando nas suas idas e vindas.

– Onde você os viu? - Seiya perguntou a Shunrei.

– Em frente ao metrô. Íamos dizer olá, mas quando vimos suas expressões, mudamos de direção e fomos pelo outro lado. Definitivamente, não era uma conversa que eu quisesse interromper.

– Por que eles estavam brigando? - Eu quis saber.

– Sei lá. - Ela encolheu os ombros - Não deu pra ouvi-los. Mas deve ser ela. Ela está tão diferente agora. Como se achasse que é melhor do que gente, sabe. Só porque está estagiando na Boston Magazine. E o jeito como está se vestindo...?

– Ela sempre foi assim. - Seiya falou com descaso.

– Mas agora está pior. - Shunrei respondeu, e eles continuaram discutindo sobre Freya.

Shiryu permanecia em silêncio. Focado em repassar as foto que tinha tirado no celular. Talvez só não conhecesse Freya tão bem quanto os outros dois pra participar da discussão, mas... Não sei... O modo como se concentrava naquilo... Desviando a atenção da conversa, parecia... deliberado. Proposital. Como se ele soubesse bem mais sobre a situação do Hyoga do que estava deixando transparecer. Será que Hyoga havia conversado sobre isso com ele? Será que... Ah, meu Deus, seria possível?...

Hyoga e Freya estavam terminando?

**oOo**

– Um ingresso, por favor. - Eu falei quando cheguei a bilheteira, no Sábado à tarde, fazendo deslizar meus dólares.

O programa do dia era o New England Aquarium. Eu havia estabelecido uma rotina para os finais de semana: café da manhã, estudo, almoço, atração turística.

Depois daquela última vez me sentindo perdido, eu havia tomado uma decisão: Iria explorar Boston. Sozinho.

Eu vagueara até tarde naquele noite. Andar por aí não me ajudara a entender melhor o que tinha acontecido, mas, de alguma, forma me fizera sentir diferente, mais seguro, por dentro.

Desde então eu já tinha conhecido a Freedom Trail, o Faneuil Hall, Chinatown, North End, o Museu de Ciências... Aos poucos ia imprimindo meu caminho pela cidade. Ponto turístico, por ponto turístico. (1)

O New England Aquarium, era uma enorme obra de arte da arquitetura moderna em concreto e vidro. - Se Hyoga estivesse ali comigo provavelmente diria que aquele designer era assinado por algum arquiteto famoso. Eu não tinha a menor idéia.

Depois da bilheteria, o saguão se abria para um amplo salão com fotos, souvenirs, um grande mapa do local, e um balcão com folders explicativos e fones de ouvido para visitas teleguiadas. Eu fiquei feliz em constatar que havia japonês entre os idiomas disponíveis.

Como esperado de um Sábado à tarde, o Aquarium estava lotado de crianças bastante animadas, e, durante duas horas, eu vi a tartaruga marinha, os pinguins, a Anaconda. Aprendi sobre os recifes de corais, as lagostas e o peixe elétrico. Assisti ao show das focas, e acariciei as costas do tubarão cinzento. O tempo passou em um piscar de olhos, e logo eu já estava outra vez parado sob os postes de iluminação recém acesos na rua, perdido em um sonho confortável, pensando no que iria ver no final de semana seguinte.

No caminho de volta, passei por um mini mercado e entrei pra comprar xampu. Quando estava saindo vi alguém familiar do outro lado da avenida.

Não conseguia acreditar... Hyoga!

Ele estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos, e olhava de tempos em tempos para o relógio como se esperasse alguém.

Meu coração acelerou, e eu estava a ponto de chamar seu nome, quando percebi que ele não estava mais sozinho. Freya saíra de uma loja ao lado de onde ele estava encostado e agora eles estavam conversando. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam mas seus lábios se movimentavam rápidos. Pareciam estar brigando.

Eu me escondi atrás de uma placa do metrô pra observar sem ser visto e agucei os ouvidos.

Tudo bem, sei que não deveria fazer isso. Mas eram Hyoga e Freya discutindo ali... era o mistério que que vinha me atormentando por toda a semana.

Eles continuavam discutindo. Hyoga olhava pra baixo agora e Freya gesticulava e parecia falar ainda mais rápido e acaloradamente. Infelizmente o barulho da rua era alto demais pra que eu pudesse escutá-la. Senti a culpa se arrastando outra vez. Eu deveria sair dali... mas... não conseguia.

Do outro lado da rua, Freya gritou alguma coisa pra Hyoga e saiu pisando duro. Um grupo de estudantes passou por mim bem nesse momento, colocando-os temporariamente fora do meu campo de visão. Droga.

Eu me inclinei para fora do meu esconderijo pra ver melhor. Queria saber se Hyoga iria atrás dela.

Ele não foi.

Ao invés disso estava cruzando a rua na minha direção.

Ah, não. Ah, não. Ah não.

Ele olhou diretamente pra mim.

– Shun?

– Hum... Oi. - Eu disse, desviando os olhos. Meu rosto estava em chamas. Eu gostaria tanto de poder voltar no tempo. Mudar a cena. Apagá-la. Destruí-la.

A expressão dele passou de confusão à indignação.

– Você estava espiando? - Ele falou.

– Eu... Desculpe... - Eu disse, ainda sem olhar pra ele. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Ele balançou a cabeça entre incrédulo e chocado.

– Eu não acredito que você estava ouvindo escondido.

– Foi um acidente.- Eu falei depressa. - Eu estava passando por aqui e... você estava lá. E eu soube que você e a Freya estavam com problemas e... e... eu fiquei curioso. Sei que foi errado. Desculpe. - Eu olhei para o chão outra vez.

Ele levantou o queixo de modo arrogante.

– Bem - ele disse impassível -, espero que o que você tenha ouvido tenha satisfeito suas expectativas. - E então passou por mim sem olhar pra trás. Eu agarrei seu braço.

– Espere! - Eu pedi - Eu não consegui ouvir nada.

Ele parou, parecendo considerar a informação.

– Você jura? - Ele falou vagarosamente. - Jura que não ouviu nem uma palavra da nossa conversa?

– Juro. - Eu falei sincero e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

Eu tomei coragem e toquei sua mão. Achei que ele fosse me repelir imediatamente, mas, contra todas as possibilidades, ele a segurou de volta. E, antes que nos déssemos conta, estávamos caminhando de mão dadas pela rua.

Ele olhava fixamente para a calçada, mas não parecia mais bravo. Parecia... envergonhado.

– Ei. - Eu falei. - Está tudo bem. Todos os casais brigam.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Você não entende. - Ele falou, e me olhou tão intensamente que tive medo de deixar de respirar. - Não tem nada de 'bem' naquilo. Eu não tenho sido honesto com ela.

Ele desviou o rosto. Eu pensei que ele fosse continuar, mas ele só voltou a caminhar sem dizer mais nada. Eu achei melhor não insistir.

Nós ficamos em silêncio outra vez. Nossas mãos ainda unidas. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, nem quanto havíamos andado. Duas quadras, talvez? Quatro?... Só sei que, de repente, não havia mais aquele sensação incômoda entre nós, em vez disso, havia um sentimento estranho, mas bom, confortável, no ar.

Nós cruzamos uma ponte e passeamos pelas margens do Charles River. Eu o ensinei a quicar pedrinhas na água - não acreditava que ele não sabia fazer isso.

Não voltamos a tocar no assunto da briga dele com Freya.

Então começou a chover, e nós corremos para nos abrigar em uma livraria. Lá dentro, fomos tomados de surpresa pelo caos.

Uma multidão de clientes lotava os balões da loja, e, para todos os lugares que se olhava, viam-se livros, livros e mais livros. Mas não era como nas lojas de livros comuns, onde tudo era extremamente organizado nas prateleiras, nas mesas, e nos _displays_. Ali os livros cambaleavam em pilhas vacilantes, caiam das cadeiras, e despencavam das prateleiras. Havia caixas de papelão transbordando com livros, e até um gato rajado tirando uma soneca ao lado de uma pilha de livros. A sensação era a de estar em uma daquelas lojas do 'Beco Diagonal' de Harry Potter.

Eu caminhei por ali entre deslumbrado e meio aterrorizado. Tinha medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa. A impressão que dava era de que um toque errado poderia por abaixo a loja. Ela iria ruir e nós seríamos soterrados em uma avalanche de páginas amareladas.

A chuva batia contra a janela. Abri caminho por um grupo de turistas e examinei a seção de ficção. E então, surpresa: Havia uma seção de literatura Japonesa por lá. E haviam mangás! Dezenas deles. Meu coração acelerou e eu peguei um volume, reverente. Abri-o devagar, admirando os traços, sentindo a textura, cheirando as páginas. Meu Deus, estava sentido tanta falta disso!

– Você nunca tinha vindo aqui? - Hyoga perguntou me assustando. Não tinha percebido que ele estava do meu lado.

Eu fechei o volume, negando com a cabeça.

– É uma livraria bem conhecida. - Ele falou surpreso. Estava segurando uma coleção de poesias. _"As Flores do Mal"_ de Charles Baudelaire, edição bilíngue.

– Você já leu? - Ele perguntou, mostrando o livro.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente outra vez.

– Que bom. - Ele disse. - Porque eu acabei de comprar pra você.

– O quê? - Eu pisquei.

– Você vai precisar dele. - Ele disse simplesmente - Para as aulas de francês. Você ia ter que comprar de qualquer maneira. Então... - Ele me estendeu o livro - Abra.

Confuso, eu peguei o livro das mãos dele e o abri. Havia um carimbo na primeira página:_"International Press of Boston. Prudential Tower, Massachusetts"_.

– Prudential Tower? - Eu falei, lembrando-me da nossa primeira volta pela cidade juntos.

– Pelos velhos tempos. - Ele sorriu. - Vem, a chuva parou. Vamos sair daqui.

**oOo**

Nós voltamos pelo mesmo caminho que tínhamos feito na nossa primeira noite na cidade. Um grupo de turistas japoneses passou por nós fotografando tudo com suas câmeras e eu perguntei:

– Você acha que eu sou assim? - Eu apontei para o grupo.

Hyoga focou no senhor que vinha a frente segurando uma bandeirinha.

– Assim como? Calvo? Acima do peso? Sem graça?

Eu fiz uma careta pra ele. Depois sorri.

– Assim óbvio. - Eu disse - Como aquele cara. - Eu indiquei um jovem no grupo. Ele vestia mochila com uma bandeira do Japão pregada nela, camiseta com os dizeres _"I Love Boston_", faixa na testa, um tripé pendurado no ombro, e não parava de tirar fotos com sua câmera.

Hyoga riu.

– Claro que não. - Ele disse. - Aquele cara parece que saiu de um filme tipo: "Os Nerds vão à Boston", e você é bonito.

Eu tropecei e caí na calçada.

– Você está bem? - Seu olhar estava evidentemente preocupado.

Eu desviei os olhos em outra direção enquanto ele pegava minha mão, juntava minhas sacolas caídas, e me ajudava a levantar.

– Eu estou bem. - Eu disse limpando os pedregulhos das mãos. Ah, meu Deus, eu era um desastre! - Você disse que eu sou bonito?

Era sério aquilo?

– Bom... Ah, você sabe que é lindo, não sabe? - Ele falou. - Vai dizer que nunca percebeu o jeito como as pessoas olham pra você?

– Se elas olham é porque eu estou sempre fazendo papel de idiota. - Eu ergui minhas mãos arranhadas pra ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Vê aquela garota? Ela está olhando pra você agora. - Ele apontou para um ponto além do meu ombro e eu me virei para encontrar uma garota morena olhando pra mim da fila de um restaurante. Ela soltou risadinhas quando eu olhei.

– E aquele cara. - Hyoga falou apontando outra vez, e eu dei de cara com um jovem de cabelos longos me olhando fixamente.

– Por que eles estão olhando pra mim? - Eu perguntei surpreso.

Ele sorriu. - Acho que gostam do que vêem.

Eu corei outra vez e Hyoga continuou falando.

– No ocidente é normal olhar pra alguém atraente, sabe. Nós, ocidentais, não desviamos o olhar como vocês, orientais, fazem quando achamos algo bonito. Você não percebeu?

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar mais ainda. Ele tinha dito que eu era atraente? Hyoga me achava bonito?

– Humm, não. - Eu falei, mordendo o lábio. - Eu não tinha notado.

– Bem, então é melhor começar a reparar. - Ele disse e eu assenti em silêncio, mas estava olhando para o chão... Para os galhos das árvores, para o grupo de turistas japoneses. Qualquer lugar menos ele.

Nós entramos na mesma praça em que paramos pra lanchar na primeira noite e então estávamos parados em frente a 'fonte dos desejos' de novo.

– Acho que eu quero fazer um pedido dessa vez. - Hyoga disse, e se posicionou em frente a fonte.

Ele pegou uma moeda e fechou os olhos e eu fiquei me perguntando se ele estava pensando na Freya enquanto fazia isso.

Por que ele tinha que estar com ela? As coisas seriam diferentes se nós tivéssemos nos conhecido antes? Se não fôssemos garotos? Eu não queria pensar nessas coisas, mas não conseguia.

Nós nos sentamos no mesmo banco que tínhamos sentado na primeira noite e ficamos observando alguns casais que passeavam de mãos dadas por ali.

O vento soprou mais forte e eu me encolhi. Ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros e o calor dele me envolveu como um cobertor.

– Vem, vamos pra casa. - Ele disse, e a palavra fez meu coração bater.

_Casa_. Harvard era minha casa agora? A minha casa era a dele também?

Meu coração acelerou mais um pouco. Será que ele também se sentia assim?

Ele havia dito eu era bonito, mas eu não sabia se isso tinha sido só um gracejo comum, uma coisa do 'Hyoga-amigo-de-todos', ou se isso tivera algum significado especial pra ele. Será que eu via um Hyoga diferente do que todos viam? Será que ele me via diferente dos outros?

Às vezes eu achava que sim. Mas talvez estivesse só confundido nossa amizade com outra coisa... Porque eu estava começando a _querer_ confundi-la com outra coisa.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1 -** Todos esses são pontos turísticos de Boston. Freedom Trail é uma rua de 2,5 Km por onde se fazem passeios guiados pela parte histórica de Boston. O Faneuil Hall, ou Faneuil Hall Marketplace, é um mercado que também incorpora construções históricas, com lojas, restaurantes e artistas de rua. Chinatown e North End, são os bairros chinês e italiano, respectivamente.

* * *

**Olá a todos, aqui está um no ch pra vcs, espero que gostem ˆˆ **

**Hyoga e Freya estão terminando? Será? Será? Eles tem discutido bastante, pelo visto, e parece que a relação não anda lá essas coisas, alguém arrisca um palpite do motivo? XDD E Shun, curioso, pego no flagra espionando o casal... hauahuahua. **

**Ah, eu adoro essa história do Victor Noir, é muito hilário. E gosto muito dessa turma de amigos tb - mais descontraídos nesse ch -, apesar do que acontece depois. **

**Ahhh... que fofo, Hyoga deu um livro de poesia francesa de presente pro Shunny *_* ...Aos pouco as coisas entre eles vão evoluindo, né?! À conta gotas, mas vão XDD **

**Então, é isso, espero realmente que se divirtam com o ch, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e em especial à: _Dark. ookami, Axly, e Raixander,_ pelas lindas reviews e PMs. **

**Bjos e até a próxima. ˆˆ**


	8. A Primeira Noite

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 8: A Primeira Noite**

Shun POV

Meus amigos e eu estávamos passando o Sábado no saguão porque estava chovendo novamente. Ninguém nunca falava sobre isso, mas acontece que Boston era tão chuvosa quanto Londres, no verão. O que deixava as noites frias, apesar dos dias ensolarados.

Shunrei e Shiryu estavam enrolados em um sofá namorando e compartilhando músicas nos seus i-phones. Seiya estava jogando paciência no tablet e Hyoga estava escondido sob a capa de um grosso livro intitulado _Conspiracy and Freemasons_.

Eu estava checando meus e-mails no computador.

**Para:** Shun Amammya (_shunamammya Hotmail. com_)

**De:** Hana Amammya (_amammya. hana freebiemail. com_)

**Assunto:**_ Notícias._

_Olá, querido. Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Você verificou seu correio de voz essa semana? Eu te liguei várias vezes, mas caiu direto na caixa postal. Bem, este é apenas um lembrete pra que você ligue pra sua mãe pra contar como estão indo seus estudos. Como você se saiu nas provas? Que lugares interessantes você tem visitado? Falando em coisas interessantes, eu encontrei a Misuki-chan ontem em Shibuya, ela fez uma tatuagem nova. Mas não é nem de perto tão bonita quanto as que você desenha._

_Mudando de assunto, eu falei com seu irmão ontem. Ele me disse que suas aulas acabam na semana que vem, que você já comprou sua passagem e que não quer que ele vá até aí buscá-lo. Não sei se eu gostei muito de saber disso Shu-chan, você não está acostumado a voar sozinho, pode ser perigoso. O Ikki certamente não gostou nada. Ele está muito preocupado._

_Bem, me liga._

_Beijos,_

_Mamãe._

Eu revirei os olhos, mamãe e o Ikki eram tão dramáticos. Eu não tinha mais cinco anos, que problema poderia haver em voltar sozinho pra casa? Além disso, essa definitivamente era outra coisa que eu precisava aprender a fazer por conta própria se estava morando fora. Que _queria_ aprender a fazer.

Eu respondi a ela contando sobre alguns lugares que tinha conhecido e dizendo que tinha me dado bem nas provas - conseguira um seis em Francês, o que não era muito, mas dava pro gasto. Nove no trabalho de Psicologia. E, como nossa equipe havia ganho a caça ao tesouro (não graças a mim e ao Hyoga, é claro), os dois pontos na média final ajudaram bastante em Economia também. Nas outras matérias acabara ficando entre sete e oito, o que não era ruim.

Perguntei também um pouco sobre a tatuagem nova da Misuki, informei o horário do meu vôo no Domingo, e prometi que ligaria cedo no dia seguinte. Achei melhor deixar a discussão sobre as neuras de segurança do Ikki, para o telefone.

– Seu vôo sai às seis e vinte e sete da manhã de Domingo? - A voz de Shunrei soou muito próxima aos meus ouvidos quase me fazendo pular. Ela havia se levantado do sofá, e agora estava inclinada sobre o meu ombro encarando a tela do meu laptop.

– É. - Eu respondi - Vou ter que acordar insanamente cedo, mas vai valer a pena.

– O meu também. - Ela falou animada - Meu vôo faz uma conexão em Tóquio. Aposto que estamos no mesmo vôo. Podiámos dividir um táxi até o aeroporto.

Eu hesitei. Não sabia se queria. Estava tão determinado a fazer aquilo sozinho. Mas talvez a companhia de uma amiga pudesse ajudar. E, de qualquer forma, uma amiga não era a mesma coisa que um irmão superprotetor.

Eu sorri.

– Claro. Vai ser ótimo.

– Ah, eu não acredito que vocês terão treze horas inteiras sozinhos pra falar mal da gente! - Hyoga reclamou, com um falso muxoxo, abandonando o livro.

Shunrei estreitou os olhos.

– Então... o que a Freya está fazendo hoje mesmo? - Ela perguntou, cutucando o pé dele com a ponta do sapato.

Ela estava só provocando, é claro, mas a verdade é que fazia realmente um tempo que ele não saía com a namorada. Será que eles ainda estavam brigados?

Depois que ele me flagrara espionando aquela discussão deles, eu meio que não tive mais coragem de perguntar.

– Hum... Ela foi em uma festa à fantasia. - Foi o que ele respondeu, no entanto.

– Sei... - Shunrei falou desconfiada. - E você não gosta de festas à fantasia?

– Não gosto de fantasias.

– E a Freya gosta? - Eu perguntei.

– Dê uma boa chance a uma garota de se vestir como uma enfermeira safada e ela com certeza vai gostar. - Seiya falou por detrás do tablet.

Hyoga jogou uma borracha do meu estojo de desenho na cabeça dele e acertou sua bochecha.

– Ela não vai vestida de enfermeira safada. - Ele disse.

– Enfermeira normal, então? - Eu perguntei inocentemente. - De vestidinho curto e peitos enormes?

Os outros caíram na risada e Hyoga enfiou o livro no rosto outra vez.

– Ah, eu odeio todos vocês. - Ele resmungou, mas estava rindo também.

– Ei, eu não disse nada. - O Shiryu se manifestou.

– Tudo bem. Eu odeio todos vocês, menos o Shiryu. - Hyoga disse, e nós rimos outra vez.

Então a porta da frente se abriu e o número de decibéis aumentou quando Nick, Pierce, Todd, e duas meninas que eu não conhecia entraram. Eles tinham saído pra beber e estavam falando alto.

Hyoga fez uma careta e se escondeu ainda mais por trás do livro. Eu balancei a cabeça pra ele e voltei para os meus e-mails.

– Shun! - Nick abriu um sorriso enorme, se desvencilhou de uma garota com mechas que estava pendurada nele, e cambaleou na minha direção agitando os braços quando me viu. Ele parecia um filhote de pássaro que acabara de nascer e ainda não sabia como usar as asas. - Você perdeu. Sabe aquele bar com janelas azuis? Nós roubamos os cones do lado de fora e os colocamos na fonte. Você tinha que ter visto a cara dos garçons quando os encontraram. Foi demais!

Eu não achava tão demais assim, mas preferi não dizer nada.

Olhei para os pés dele, e, de fato, eles estavam mesmo molhados.

– O que você está fazendo? - Ele se abaixou ao meu lado. - Checando seus e-mails?

Hyoga bufou.

– Dêem uma medalha para o cara por suas incríveis habilidades de dedução.

Meus amigos riram sarcasticamente, e eu me senti meio mal pelo Nick. Mas ele nem olhou para o Hyoga, só continuou rindo.

– Bem, eu vi o laptop - Nick disse -, e o lindo rostinho franzido, o que significa que você estava concentrado, então juntei dois mais dois...

Hyoga abriu a boca pra soltar algum outro de seus comentários espirituosos, mas eu ergui uma mão espalmada no ar em aviso pra ele parar, e ele se calou a contragosto.

– Quer ir lá em cima? - Nick perguntou - A gente vai bater uma papo e relaxar um pouco no meu quarto.

Eu hesitei. Não queria ir de verdade, mas sabia que deveria. Afinal, Nick era meu amigo também, e eu ainda me sentia meio culpado sobre o bolo que déramos nele na festa no Memorial Day.

– Claro. - Eu acabei falando.

Ele comemorou e me ergueu pela cintura desajeitado, tropeçando em um livro do Hyoga no caminho.

Hyoga parecia prestes a cometer um assassinato.

– É só um livro. - Eu disse, e ele fez uma careta de desgosto.

**oOo**

Nick me levou até o quinto andar. O mesmo andar de Hyoga, eu lembrei. Ele abriu a porta do quarto pra gente quando chegamos e eu me surpreendi. Só que não de uma forma boa.

O quarto dele parecia saído de um daqueles filmes adolescentes tipo American Pie, sabe. As paredes eram forradas de postêrs bregas de baseball, bandeirinhas, e latas de cerveja nas prateleiras. A cama estava desarrumada e haviam sapatos acumulados meio de qualquer jeito debaixo dela.

As garotas desconhecidas se jogaram sobre a cama desfeita de Nick quando entraram e Pierce se jogou sobre elas. Elas deram gritinhos enjoados e bateram nele. Eu fiquei parado na porta até que Nick me puxou pra dentro e eu acabei sentado na ponta da cama, com minha mochila aos meus pés.

Ele se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha. Eu olhei para Todd, caído ao lado de um fardo de cerveja, com a cabeça apoiada na parede, a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados. Ele estava dormindo? Mas já?

Outro cara entrou no quarto. Paul? Pete? Alguma coisa assim. Uma das garotas, de cabelo escuro e jeans justo, se espreguiçou na cama no intuito de mostrar seu piercing no umbigo pra Paul/Pete. Ah, por favor!

Os casais se dividiram e começaram e se beijar. A garota de mechas ficou sem par e saiu, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar de desdém. Oi? Eu tinha perdido alguma coisa?

Todd cambaleou até o banheiro, e eu fiquei sozinho com Nick e dois casais aos beijos dentro do quarto minúsculo. Era tão constrangedor... E então Nick olhou pra mim de um jeito estranho... O que? O que aquele olhar significava?

– Eu preciso mijar - Pierce empurrou a namoradinha daquela noite e andou até o banheiro também. Eu pensei que ele fosse esperar Todd terminar de vomitar todo seu jantar - Dava pra ouvir o barulho. Eu ia morrer - para usar o vaso como qualquer pessoal normal, mas ele fez o impensável. Sem se dar ao trabalho de encostar a porta, ele abriu o zíper da calça - na frente de todo mundo -, e começou a urinar... no chuveiro de Nick.

E ninguém fez nada!

– Você não vai pará-lo? - Eu perguntei ao Nick, indignado.

– Por que? - Ele disse - Todo mundo faz xixi no chuveiro. Ou vai dizer que você espera pra usar o vaso?

Tudo bem. Aquela fora a gota d'água. Eu tentei engolir o enjôo e segurei minha mochila, me levantando pronto pra sair dali imediatamente. Mas Nick me puxou com força e eu caí sentado em seu colo. Minha mochila saiu rolando.

– O quê...? - Eu comecei a falar, confuso, e então senti suas mãos se arrastando pelas minhas coxas. Eu congelei. Não podia acreditar que ele estava... que estava... Eu olhei para baixo. Ah, meu Deus, ele _estava_! As mãos dele deslizando despudoradamente pelas minhas pernas.

Elas não eram muito maiores que as minhas, eu notei. Apesar do tamanho, ele tinha mãos de criança.

– Você vai gostar, prometo. - Ele falou engrolado. Então uma das mãos que estavam nas minhas coxas se firmou na minha nuca, e eu vi aqueles lábios se aproximando.

Eu apertei os olhos, e por um instante terrível imaginei a língua dele, como uma lesma gosmenta, resvalando pela minha boca. Urgh!

O enjôo aumentou. Eu abri os olhos e tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte.

Ah não. E agora? E agora?

Então me lembrei de um golpe de defesa pessoal que o Ikki tinha me ensinado, e... tudo bem, eu podia fazer dar certo.

Eu levei minha mão até a dele segurando seu polegar e torcendo-o pra trás. Ele gemeu de dor puxando o braço, e eu aproveitei a brecha pra saltar de seu colo, usando minha outra mão para empurrá-lo com toda força que tinha.

Bêbado, ele não conseguiu se equilibrar, e acabou desabando no chão junto com a cadeira.

– Ei! - Ele reclamou enquanto eu apanhava minha mochila e saltava sobre o bolo de pernas braços e cadeira que era ele agora.

– Espera aí! - Ele gritou outra vez. Mas eu não parei pra olhar pra trás.

**oOo**

Eu lutava contra a repulsa enquanto descia as escadas até o meu andar. O que eu estava pensando? Eu poderia ter acabado de contrair um cem número de doenças mortais ali. Nick provavelmente nunca limpava o quarto.

Lembrei do quarto limpo e organizado do Hyoga e senti falta dele de um jeito inteiramente novo. Hyoga nunca penduraria postêrs de mau gosto nas paredes, ou faria festas no seu quarto usando o chuveiro de privada... E Hyoga nunca tentaria fazer coisas com alguém que elas não tivessem dispostas a fazer com ele.

O pensamento me atingiu como um tapa. De repente me sentia envergonhado e estúpido. Hyoga tivera razão o tempo todo. Todos os meus amigos tinham razão. Nick não era nada legal, afinal de contas. Meu Deus, como eu pude ser tão idiota? Como pude não perceber o que ele queria? Eu poderia ter me dado muito mal lá em cima... muito mal mesmo...

Eu senti as lágrimas chegando, mas não conseguia evitá-las. Estava tão irritado e furioso. Então comecei a procurar pelo meu chaveiro na mochila quando cheguei à minha porta e um novo tipo de pânico se instalou.

As chaves. Eu tinha perdido minhas chaves!

Eu praguejei mentalmente contra a minha própria falta de cuidado e as lágrimas aumentaram. Porque de jeito nenhum eu ia voltar até o quarto do Nick pra procurá-las.

Mas talvez eu as tivesse perdido no saguão, eu pensei.

E então uma cabeça loira apareceu no vão das escadas.

Hyoga?

Ele olhou diretamente pra mim e eu recuei. Ele sabia que eu estava aqui?

Eu abaixei a cabeça pra que meus cabelos escondessem meu rosto molhado. Não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito. Era vergonhoso demais chorar assim na frente de outro garoto. E humilhante demais pensar no que tinha acontecido... Saber que ele estivera certo o tempo todo, e que eu havia sido um idiota.

– E aí? - Ele zombou - Você e o roedor se divertiram muito juntos?

Eu não queria falar sobre o Nick. Não queria nem pensar nele. Queria achar a porcaria da minha chave. E queria que Hyoga fosse embora.

– Sim. Obrigado. - Eu balbuciei.

Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, e então seus dedos seguravam meu queixo e ele estava levantando meu rosto.

– Você está chorando? - Seus dedos tremeram de leve. De repente, havia um novo timbre na sua voz. - Aquele desgraçado te tocou? Ele te machucou?

Eu pisquei, e enxuguei minhas lágrimas. Ele estava tão sério.

– O que? - Eu falei confuso.

Ele soltou meu queixo e fechou os punhos. Seus maxilares estavam cerrados. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão zangado.

– Eu vou MATAR aquele filho da puta!

– Não! - Eu consegui impedi-lo quando ele já estava a meio caminho para as escadas. Ele olhou para minha mão em seu braço e eu a recolhi depressa.

– Não aconteceu nada. - Eu falei. - Eu só estava chorando porque perdi minhas chaves.

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

– Você tem certeza?

– Tenho. - Eu respondi.

Ele considerou a informação por um tempo e então assentiu com um suspiro.

– Tudo bem.

Eu sabia que ele não estava totalmente convencido e agradeci que não tivesse insistido mais.

Nós ficamos ali por um momento, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, até que eu falei:

– Bom, eu vou descer, então. Talvez tenha largado elas lá embaixo.

– Nesse caso, eu vou com você. - Ele falou e me seguiu pelas escadas. Seus sapatos ecoando na escadaria vazia.

O saguão estava escuro e deserto, e o vento de junho batia no vidro da porta de entrada. Hyoga acendeu o abajur - um grande, de vidro, com motivos florais -, e eu comecei a levantar as almofadas do sofá.

– Não devem estar aí. - Ele falou - Você ficou o tempo todo na mesa, com o computador.

Eu forcei a lembrança e ele estava certo, claro.

– Vem, me ajude a arrastar isso daqui - Ele apontou para uma poltrona de couro. – Talvez tenham sido chutadas aqui pra baixo.

Nós puxamos a poltrona para o lado. Nada da chave.

Continuamos procurando debaixo do tapete, atrás do sofá, nas prateleiras de livros da estante, e até dentro da caixinha do piano. Nem sinal dela.

– Será que você não deixou lá em cima? - Ele sugeriu. E pelo tom desconfortável na sua voz, eu sabia que com "lá em cima" ele queria dizer no quarto do Nick.

– Não sei. - Eu falei. - Estou tão cansado.

– Você quer ir lá ver? - Ele hesitou. - Ou... talvez eu deva ir lá checar pra você?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, e mais uma vez fiquei aliviado quando ele não insistiu.

– Acho melhor não acordá-lo - Eu falei. - Eu poderia pedir outra na secretaria, se ela já não estivesse fechada.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Parecia nervoso.

– Você pode dormir no meu quarto se quiser. - Ele falou, e então rapidamente acrescentou. - Eu durmo no chão. Você pode ficar com a cama. Nós não temos que, hum... dormir juntos... Se você não quiser.

Espera, ele tinha acabado de me convidar pra dormir com ele? Não, não com ele, no quarto dele. Mas mesmo assim...

– Eu... Eu não sei.

Era impressão minha, ou ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado?

– Você pode dormir lá hoje, e pedir outra chave amanhã na secretaria. - Ele disse.

Sim, eu podia fazer isso. Realmente, não era grande coisa, era? Quer dizer, nós éramos amigos. Amigos dividiam o quarto às vezes.

– É. Certo. Obrigado. - Eu falei.

Ele assentiu, e então pigarreou.

– Bom... Então vamos?

– Claro - Eu disse.

Hyoga desligou o abajur e o saguão ficou escuro outra vez. A única luz era a que atravessava as janelas. Eu tropecei à frente, tocando as paredes para me orientar, e Hyoga trombou em mim.

– Desculpe. - Ele disse, mas não se afastou. Ao invés disso, permaneceu bem perto atrás de mim, sua respiração quente arrepiando a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto tropeçávamos pelo saguão.

Minhas mãos finalmente alcançaram a porta da escadaria. Eu a abri e nós dois protegemos os olhos diante da claridade. Hyoga a fechou novamente atrás de nós, mas não subimos. Ele ainda estava pressionado contra mim. Eu me virei, e, de repente, seus lábios estavam a um suspiro dos meus. Meu coração bateu tão forte que eu tive medo de que ele pudesse escutá-lo. Eu prendi o ar. Ele olhava fixamente pra mim agora. Sentia sua respiração batendo quente contra a minha boca. Mordi o lábio, e então Hyoga se afastou gaguejando.

– Então... eh... você e a aquela sua amiga, Misuki, né?... Você tem falado com ela?

Eu pisquei confuso ante a pergunta inesperada.

– Sim. Quer dizer, não com tanta frequência quanto antes. Mas, sim. - Eu respondi, e então me lembrei da história que eu havia inventado e me dei conta... Ah não, eu tinha feito de novo, não tinha? Por que eu não conseguia calar a boca?

– Certo. - Ele fez uma pausa.

Então deu um passo à frente outra vez.

– E você não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu hoje lá em cima de verdade, vai?

Eu olhei para suas mãos apoiadas na porta. Elas não pareciam mãos de criança.

– Não.

Outro passo.

– Por que?

Eu baixei o rosto.

– Porque é vergonhoso... e humilhante.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, frustrado.

– Shun, eu sou seu amigo. Se você não pode falar sobre o que te incomoda com um amigo, você vai falar com quem?

E, simplesmente assim, eu tive que me segurar pra não chorar outra vez. Porque ele tinha razão. Hyoga era meu amigo. Um dos poucos que eu fizera ali. E eu estava estragando tudo confundindo as coisas daquele jeito. Não queria me sentir esquisito perto dele. Não queria ter pensamentos estranhos. Queria que tivéssemos uma relação legal. Normal. E, então, antes que eu percebesse, as palavras já estavam saindo da minha boca. Eu falei sobre como havia sido estúpido por não confiar na opinião dele e dos outros. Como me sentia idiota por achar que o Nick era um cara legal. Por pensar que eu poderia ser amigo dele e da sua turminha.

Nós acabamos sentados no primeiro degrau da escada. Eu contei sobre a festa, a garota de piercing estirada na cama, Todd vomitando no banheiro, a falta de limpeza do quarto, o risco que corri de pegar uma doença fatal, e quando cheguei na parte do Pierce urinando no chuveiro, Hyoga fez uma careta e falou:

– Mortificante.

Eu finalmente abri um sorriso e ele sorriu também.

– Agora sim. - Ele disse, tirando um fio de cabelo da minha bochecha e o colocando atrás da orelha.- Assim está bem melhor.

Nós ficamos olhando um para o outro, e seu sorriso foi morrendo ao poucos. Ele passou um braço pelas minhas costas e eu descansei a cabeça no seu ombro enquanto as luzes da escada se apagavam - elas estavam no temporizador.

Era tão bom ficar assim com ele. Por algum motivo o barulho da respiração e as batidas do coração de Hyoga me acalmavam.

Eu acabei não falando sobre o que acontecera depois da cena do chuveiro. Não tive coragem. Ainda me sentia humilhado demais. Mas só de ter Hyoga ali, junto de mim, preocupado comigo, me fazia sentir feliz e confortado.

– Obrigado. - Eu disse e senti ele se contrair de leve. Na escuridão, eu trouxe uma das suas mãos para o meu colo e a apertei. Ele a apertou de volta.

Eu adorava suas mãos.

Elas eram do tamanho certo.

**oOo**

Hyoga estava sentado no chão do seu quarto. Ele tirou os sapatos, jogando-os longe, e eles bateram com um estrondo na porta do quarto. Era o primeiro som que um de nós fazia desde que entráramos no quarto.

– Desculpe. - Ele parecia envergonhado.

– Tudo bem. - Eu disse.

– Você não quer tirar os seus também? - Ele perguntou, apontando pra os meus tênis.

Eu assenti, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ele já estava tagarelando.

– Freya queria que eu fosse pra San Francisco com ela nas férias, sabe. - Ele disse. Os pais de Freya moravam San Francisco - Eu estava quase comprando as passagens, mas acho que isso só pioraria as coisas agora.

Fiquei surpreso com o desabafo. Ele nunca falava sobre Freya comigo, então por que agora? Senti uma vontade quase irresistível de perguntar por que as coisas haviam piorado entre eles, mas em vez disso apenas coloquei meus tênis ao lado da porta pra evitar o olhar dele e disse: - É, acho que sim.

– Hum. - Ele me observou ajeitar meus sapatos e esvaziar os bolsos em cima da mesa, e por um momento eu me perguntei se ele _queria_ que eu tivesse perguntado.

– E você? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

– Eu?

Ele examinou seu relógio.

– Misuki. Você vai estar com ela na semana que vem, não vai? - Ele disse.

E então eu entendi.

Nossos limites... Ele estava restabelecendo nossos limites. Era isso que ele estava fazendo. Era o que tinha feito antes, na escadaria, também.

Bem, eu é que não iria ultrapassá-los. Não mesmo.

Mas, uma vez que ele havia mencionado Freya, eu meio que não consegui evitar dizer:

– É verdade. Mal posso esperar pra vê-la. Ela é divertida, você ia gostar dela. Eu vou assistir a banda dela tocar no final do verão, sabe. Ele é uma garota ótima... Você ia gostar dela. Opa, eu já disse isso, não disse? Mas você ia. Ela é muito... muito legal mesmo.

Droga, droga, droga. Por que eu nunca calava a boca?

Ele desabotoava e abotoava a pulseira do relógio em silêncio.

– Nossa, estou acabado. - Eu acabei falando em uma tentativa de desanuviar a tensão. Mas era verdade. Todos os acontecimentos daquela noite tinham me deixado exaurido. Então me sentei na cama meio sem jeito e fiquei imaginando o que ele iria fazer. Será que pegaria um cobertor e se deitaria no chão?... Ou arrumaria uma cama pra mim no tapete? Mas o que ele fez foi colocar o relógio na escrivaninha e se jogar na cama junto comigo.

– Vem. - Ele bateu no espaço vazio junto a ele, e eu acabei deitado ao seu lado. A cama dele era tão estreita quanto a minha e tinha o cheiro dele. Era tão estranho.

Então ele levantou outra vez e eu fiquei imaginando se tinha se decidido pelo chão afinal de contas - não sabia se me sentia frustrado ou aliviado com esse pensamento. Mas ele só ajeitou seu lugar na cama, apagou a luz, e deitou novamente.

O quarto estava completamente escuro agora.

– Está frio aqui. - Eu falei puxando as cobertas.

– É a minha janela. - Ele explicou. - Ela não fecha por inteiro. Eu enfiei uma toalha no vão dela, mas acho que não adiantou muito.

Ele estava por cima das cobertas e eu por baixo. Ainda estávamos completamente vestidos, exceto pelos sapatos, e a situação estava pra lá de embaraçosa.

Eu senti ele se remexer procurando uma posição. E então gemeu. - Ai.

– O que foi?

– Meu cinto. Seria estranho se eu...

Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não conseguir me ver corar.

– Não, claro que não. - Eu falei, e ouvi ele desafivelar o cinto... depois o barulho do couro deslizando pelo tecido e batendo finalmente contra o chão de taco.

– Humm... - Ele falou outra vez - Seria estranho se...

– Seria. - Eu falei depressa.

Eu ouvi sua risada no escuro.

– Ah, se liga. Eu não estava falando da calça. Só queria saber se podia entrar debaixo das cobertas com você. Está meio frio aqui mesmo.

Eu me senti corar mais ainda.

– Tudo bem... - Eu gaguejei - Quer dizer, claro.

Ele entrou debaixo das cobertas, e então estávamos deitados lado a lado. Na cama estreita dele.

Era engraçado, mas eu nunca tinha imaginado que minha primeira noite dormindo com alguém fosse se assim. Dormindo, _literalmente_, com alguém.

– Agora só falta um DVD de O Clube dos Cinco e um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio. - Eu disse.

– Heim? - Ele fez sem entender.

– Nada. Só estava pensando que faz tempo que não durmo com ninguém.

Ele tossiu. - Como?

– Festa do pijama, seu pervertido. - Eu ri. - Eu quis dizer que faz tempo que não tenho uma festa do pijama.

Ele fez uma pausa.

– Ah.

Nós ficamos em silêncio outra vez. Eu podia ouvir o barulho da sua respiração no escuro. O suave ondular no colchão a cada inspirar e expirar.

– Shun? - Ele chamou de repente.

– Hum? - Eu fiz.

– Você por acaso já deu uma olhada naquele livro que eu te dei?

A pergunta foi tão repentina que eu demorei alguns segundos pra responder.

– Hum, não. - Eu falei. - Quer dizer, acho que nós não vamos precisar dele antes do segundo ano.

– Ah. - Ele suspirou - Bem, eu estava só imaginando. Já que você não disse nada... - Ele falou, e então se calou desanimado. E eu fiquei com a estranha sensação de que havia perdido alguma coisa. Não, eu_ sabia_ que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

Nós ficamos quietos outra vez.

– Estou tão feliz de estar indo logo pra casa. - Eu acabei falando pra suprimir aquele estranho silêncio.

– É. - Ele disse - Era o que você queria, não é?

– Sim. - Eu respondi. Mas, estranhamente, naquele momento, não tinha mais certeza.

Eu o senti se virar na cama.

– Shun?... - Ele chamou novamente.

– Hum?

Outra pausa.

– Não... Não é nada. - Ele disse.

Eu mordi o lábio.

– O quê foi?

– Não... Deixa pra lá.

Eu queria insistir, mas não tive coragem.

– Hum... bom, boa noite, então. - Acabei falando.

– É... Boa noite. - Ele respondeu.

Depois de um tempo, senti ele se remexer outra vez.

– Hyoga?

– Oi?

– Seu cotovelo está matando minha costela.

– Caramba. Desculpe. - Ele se ajeitou novamente. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Até que ficamos confortáveis. Uma perna dele descansando contra a minha. Eu prendi o ar. Apesar das duas camadas de tecido sobre nós, sentia-me nú, e vulnerável.

Ele se moveu outra vez, e agora toda minha perna, da panturrilha à coxa, estava pressionada contra a dele. Eu sentia o cheiro do seu xampu. Era um cheiro bom e cítrico. Um cheiro que fazia a gente ter vontade de enterrar o nariz nos cabelos dele e aspirar profundamente.

Não!

Eu engoli em seco, e o barulho pareceu ribombar no silêncio. Ele tossiu novamente. Eu tentava ao máximo não me mexer. Após o que pareceram horas, mas talvez tenham sido apenas alguns minutos, sua respiração pareceu se acalmar e seu corpo relaxou.

Finalmente eu comecei a relaxar também. O vento bateu na janela e as luzes tremeluziram no corredor. Ele parecia dormir profundamente.

Estudei o seu perfil na escuridão. Os lábios... o nariz... os cílios. Ele era tão bonito... De repente, sentia necessidade de memorizar seu cheiro. A textura da sua pele, a sensação do toque de um dos seus braços, agora contra o meu, a solidez do seu corpo.

Senti uma pontada desconfortável no coração.

Por que eu me sentia desse jeito perto ele? Por que ele me afetava dessa maneira? Será que isso significava que eu sentia atração por garotos no final das contas? Será que era assim que os personagens daqueles mangás yaoi que a Misuki gostava e eu sempre achei um amontoado de bobagens se sentiam?

E o que era isso que eu sentia por ele, afinal? Amizade? Atração? Paixão? Ou outra coisa tudo junto? E seria possível que eu me sentisse assim por ele sem que os sentimentos fossem recíprocos?

Eu não sabia.

Todas as vezes em que estava com ele não sabia de coisa alguma. Eram tantas perguntas. Meu Deus, como uma pessoa podia me deixar tão confuso o tempo todo?

Ele se aproximou de mim durante o sono e um dos seus braço envolveu minha cintura. Seu nariz se embrenhou nos meus cabelos e a respiração dele batia morna contra o meu pescoço. Minha pele arrepiou e eu fechei os olhos me permitindo relaxar em seus braços. Não. Eu não sabia de nada. Mas tinha certeza de que não importasse o que acontecesse depois, eu me lembraria disso para o resto da vida. O calor dele... Seu cheiro... Às vezes ficava imaginando se ele... se eu...

Um raio de luz bateu contra os meus olhos e eu os apertei, desorientado. Já tinha amanhecido? Os números vermelhos no despertador ao lado da cama marcavam 11:27. Huh? Eu tinha pegado no sono? Que dia era hoje? Então vi o corpo deitado ao meu lado e me lembrei de tudo.

Aquele não era o meu quarto. Eu estava no andar de cima. No quarto do Hyoga.

Então não tinha sido um sonho?

Eu olhei para ele outra vez. Sua boca estava meio aberta, e as cobertas caídas no chão. Uma de suas mãos descansava sobre a barriga. A camiseta preta estava erguida e eu podia ver parte do seu abdômen. Eu prendi o fôlego.

Ah, meu Deus, não tinha sido um sonho.

Eu acabara de dormir com o Hyoga!

* * *

**Olá a todos, demorei um pouquinho dessa vez mas cheguei XD **

**E aí, o que acharam do ch? **

**Esse, particularmente, é um ch que eu amei escrever. Acho que se alguém deu uma olhada por cima e leu só o título do ch e a última frase deve estar querendo me matar agora mas enfim... Adoro o fato do Oga e do Shun dormindo juntinhos, e tipo, só dormindo mesmo. Acho lindo demais isso. Era uma coisa que eu queria pra mim ˆˆ. Dormir e acordar junto envolve muito mais intimidade do que sexo, eu acho, embora sexo seja bom tb XDD **

**E Nick botando as asinhas de fora, safado, ah se o Oga pega ele u.u. E Shun é uma tartaruga de lerdeza pra não ter se tocado das intenções do cara quando ele o chamou pra quarto, né?! u.u **

**E antes que vcs caiam matando no Oga por causa da falta de atitude dele (ok, sei que vcs vão querer matá-lo de qualquer jeito mas vou tentar defendê-lo mesmo assim XD), gente uma pessoa normal (lembrando que o Milo e o Kanon não se encaixam nessa definição XD), e ainda por cima racional como o Oga, não iria se arriscar perder uma amizade importante quanto todas as probabilidades parecem apontar contra ele. Lembrando que o Shun falou aos quatro ventos na cantina que não era gay, insiste que gosta de outra pessoa, e ainda diz que está louco pra ir embora pro Japão... fala sério, né u.u. Shun que tem que apanhar u.u **

**Maaass... já falei demais, quero ouvir as opiniões de vcs agora ˆˆ. **

**Então, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e um obrigada super mais do que especial à _Darrk. ookami_ por sempre me fazer feliz com suas reviews, e pela ajuda com a cultura japonesa ˆˆ **

**Bjos a todos e espero que continuem acompanhando ˆˆ**


	9. Chegadas e Partidas

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 09: Chegadas e Partidas**

Shun POV

Um punho estava batendo contra a minha porta. Meus olhos se abriram alarmados e meu primeiro pensamento foi: _sen(a+b) = sen(a) cos(b) + sen(b) cos(a)_. Por que estava sonhando com funções de trigonometria? Estava exausto. Tão cansado. Com tanto sono... Eu senti meus olhos querendo se fechar outra vez.

Outra rodada de batidas na porta me acordou rapidamente e apertei os olhos tentando ver que horas eram.

Eu bufei. Quem estava batendo na minha porta às quatro e quinze da manhã de um Domingo?

Espera. Domingo? Quatro horas? Não tinha alguma coisa que eu deveria fazer as quatro horas...?

Ah, não. Não. Não. Não. Eu tinha combinado de encontrar a Shunrei as quatro horas pra pegarmos o táxi para o aeroporto. Eu não tinha acordado!

– Shun... Shun, você está aí? Eu estou te esperando no saguão há quinze minutos. - Eu ouvi a voz dela do outro lado da porta. - E estou vendo que a sua luz está apagada. Legal. Poderia ter avisado que tinha decidido ir sem mim.

Saltei da cama o mais depressa possível. Não dava pra acreditar que eu não tinha acordado. Como isso podia ter acontecido?

Ouvi os passos de Shunrei se afastando da porta, os saltos dos seus sapatos batendo no assoalho, e sua pesada mala sendo arrastada atrás dela.

Eu abri a porta de supetão. Mesmo estando fracas, as luzes das luminárias no corredor me fizeram piscar e cobrir os olhos.

Ela se virou surpresa.

– Shunny?

– Me ajuda. - Eu arfei - Por favor, me ajuda.

Ela largou a mala e correu até mim.

– Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Eu a puxei pra dentro e acendi as luzes.

O quarto estava iluminado em sua total bagunça agora. As malas com os zípers abertos, e roupas dobradas em pilhas. Produtos de higiene espalhados ao redor da pia. Lençóis embolados na cama... E eu. Tarde demais lembrei que não só meu cabelo estava uma desordem como eu também estava usando um pijama velho do Caco, o sapo. Ah não, por que eu vivia fazendo essas coisas?

Ela olhou para o quarto, depois pra mim e riu.

– Não acredito. Você dormiu e perdeu a hora? Eu acordei você?

Eu não perdi tempo em responder. Ao invés disso, apenas soltei um muxoxo e me joguei no chão com um gemido de desespero, me pondo a socar freneticamente as roupas dentro da mala.

– Você ainda não fez as malas? - Ela perguntou.

– Eu ia terminar agora de manhã. Você acha que consegue me ajudar? - Eu implorei, e tentei fechar um zíper mas ele acabou prendendo em uma camiseta no percurso e eu quase gritei de frustração.

Nós íamos perder o vôo. Nós íamos perder o vôo por minha causa. E quem sabe a que horas sairia o próximo? Eu queria tanto ser independente. Queria tanto fazer aquilo sozinho... E aí estava. Eu devia ter ido com o Ikki, afinal.

– Tudo bem, fica calmo. - Ela abriu o zíper, guardou a camiseta e começou a tentar fechá-lo outra vez. O zíper soltou um som estranho, algo entre um gemido e um grunhido e finalmente se fechou. Shunrei colocou as mãos no meu obro pra me acalmar. - Lave o rosto, vista-se, penteie esse cabelo, e deixe que eu cuido do resto, ok?

Eu assenti. Certo, uma coisa de cada vez.

Eu podia fazer isso. Eu podia fazer isso.

Arrrgh!

Ela terminou de colocar minhas roupas na mala, enquanto eu fazia minha higiene pessoal e dava um jeito naquele cabelo. Depois foi a vez das roupas, enquanto Shunrei recolhia os produtos de banheiro.

Eu peguei minha roupa de viagem, graças a Deus, já separada na noite anterior, e então parei no meio do quarto.

– Hum. - eu olhei meio sem jeito pra ela no banheiro.

Ela olhou pra trás e me viu segurando a calça no ar.

– Ah, desculpa, eu já vou sair. - Ela corou.

– Não. Tudo bem. Nós não temos tempo pra isso. Só se vire e continue.

Ela se virou rapidamente e seus ombros se curvaram sobre a pia para demonstrar o quão sério não estava olhando.

– Então, o que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou se referindo ao meu atraso.

– Eu não sei. - Eu respondi, arrancando meu pijama em uma investida rápida. Agora estava oficialmente pelado na frente de uma garota pela primeira vez. Engraçado, mas não foi bem assim que eu tinha imaginado esse momento.

Não. Não era engraçado. Cem por cento o contrário de engraçado. Eu havia dormido com Hyoga na semana passada, e agora estava despido na frente da Shunrei... A minha moral estava escoando pelo ralo em uma velocidade alucinante.

E então a lembrança voltou:

_Eu havia dormido com o Hyoga!_

Eu não conseguia mais parar de pensar nisso, desde então. Era como uma doença. Uma febre. Eu havia dormido com outro garoto!

Quer dizer, eu não tinha propriamente _dormido_ com ele, obviamente. Mas dormi com ele mesmo assim. Eu dormira na mesma cama que outro cara!

E talvez eu não devesse estar pensando tanto sobre isso, mas é que foi tudo tão... Não sei... Esquisito. A perna dele contra minha, seu braço envolvendo a minha cintura, o calor do seu corpo, a respiração morna no meu pescoço... "Pare, Shun. Pare imediatamente!"

Eu ficara na cama o máximo que conseguira naquela manhã, mas finalmente minha bexiga tinha falado mais alto. Quando voltei do banheiro, Hyoga já estava de pé, olhando pela janela.

Ele virou pra mim quando eu entrei e riu.

– Seu cabelo está todo espetado. - Ele disse, e ilustrou suas palavras apontando com o dedo sobre a cabeça como se fossem chifres.

– Olha quem fala. - Eu respondi. Era mentira, o cabelo dele estava perfeito como sempre. Naquele estilo desleixado meio vocalista de banda de Rock que eu amava.

– Ah, mas no meu caso eu faço de propósito. - Ele falou - Levei muito tempo pra perceber que pra conseguir este visual desleixado eu tinha que ignorá-lo completamente, sabe.

– Então você está dizendo que em mim, fica horrível? - Eu lancei um olhar para o espelho e fiquei alarmado ao constatar que ele tinha razão. Eu estava perecendo um monstro verde com chifres.

– Não. Gosto dele assim. - Ele sorriu e se sentou pra calçar os sapatos. - Café da manhã?

Eu prendi o cabelo bagunçado com um elástico e calcei meus tênis também.

– Já passou da hora do café, eu acho. - Eu disse.

Ele levantou outra vez e caminhou até o banheiro. Eu apanhei seu cinto do chão e o entreguei a ele quando ele voltou.

– Obrigado. - Ele disse. - Almoço, então?

Eu assenti.

– Só quero tomar um banho antes.

Nós passamos na secretaria pra pedir novas chaves pra mim e então nos separamos pra tomar banho. Nos reencontramos no quarto dele cerca uma hora depois. A porta estava aberta e estava tocando _Help!_ bem alto no corredor. Tão a cara dele.

Nós passamos o dia juntos outra vez. Assistimos à parte de um festival de verão e depois demos outra volta pelas margens do Charles River. O clima entre nós era ameno e amigável, e, como em um acordo mudo, nenhum de nós voltou a tocar no assunto "dormir juntos".

Ou talvez aquilo só não tivesse sido nada demais pra ele. É. _Com certeza_ aquilo não fora nada demais pra ele. Por isso ele não via necessidade de tocar no assunto. O problema era comigo. _Eu _precisava parar de pensar tanto sobre aquilo. E sobre o que acontecera com o Nick também... E sobre o que aconteceria se fosse o Hyoga no lugar do Nick naquela situação... Argh! Droga.

– Você lembrou de ligar o despertador? - A voz de Shunrei, me trouxe a realidade outra vez.

– Ah... Acho que sim. - Eu falei. Estava terminando de abotoar meu jeans. - Quer dizer, eu me lembro vagamente de ter apertado o botão... Só se era o botão de desligar. Mas o alarme do meu celular estava armado também, então não sei o que aconteceu.

– Você se lembrou de tirar ele do silencioso antes de dormir?

– O quê? - Eu estava vestindo a camiseta agora, e minha voz saiu abafada pelo tecido.

– Você foi ver um filme com o Hyoga, ontem, certo? Você não colocou seu celular no silencioso no cinema?

Ah, meu Deus, ela estava certa. Como eu era estúpido. Se eu não tivesse ido ido ao cinema com Hyoga ontem, nunca teria desligado o celular e provavelmente já estaríamos em um táxi em direção ao aeroporto a essa hora.

– Ah droga, o táxi! - Eu enfiei depressa o moleton pela cabeça e então me vi parado de frente ao espelho atrás da pia.

Um espelho que, claro, estava em frente a Shunrei uma vez que ele estava apoiada na pia... Ah, não.

– Tudo bem. - ela disse. - Eu pedi pro motorista esperar porque viria até aqui te chamar. Só vamos ter que dar uma gorjeta extra pra ele. - Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada, então acho que não tinha visto nada. Ufa!

Eu tossi pra chamar sua atenção, e ela olhou pra cima. Nossos olhares se cruzaram pelo espelho e ela pulou de susto.

– Deus! Eu não... juro que não... - Suas bochechas estavam flamejantes e eu comecei a rir.

– Tudo bem. Eu sei. Não tem problema. - Eu disse passando por ela e jogando meu xampu, escova, desodorante, perfume, e pasta de dente na mochila. Então corremos escada abaixo e logo estávamos no saguão.

Graças a Deus o taxista tinha esperado. Um cigarro pendia de sua boca e sua expressão não era nada boa. Ele esbravejou raivosamente em espanhol quando chegamos e Shunrei respondeu de volta na mesma língua - Espanhol avançado, eu me lembrei.

E então estávamos voando pelas ruas de Boston, passando por sinais vermelhos, e em disparada pelos carros. Eu me agarrei meio aterrorizado no assento e fechei os olhos.

O táxi parou violentamente e nós também.

– Chegamos. - Shunrei disse - Você está bem?

– Sim. Ótimo. - Eu menti, enquanto pagava o taxista que saiu correndo sem nem contar o dinheiro.

Shunrei reclamou e tentou me pagar a parte dela, mas eu neguei. Ela quis discutir, mas não dei atenção. Estava histérico demais pra isso. Histérico demais pra qualquer coisa até termos corrido ao terminal certo, despachado nossas bagagens, passado pelo embarque e encontrado nossos portões.

Então, finalmente relaxei em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas da sala de embarque.

Shunrei se sentou ao meu lado, e colocou a bolsa na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Na nossa frente tinha um cara absorto em seu computador, e resolvi fazer o mesmo.

– Então... - Shunrei cutucou meu ombro com o dedo. - O 'Senhor Organização' perdeu a hora, heim?! - Ela provocou.

– Ah, não enche o saco. - Eu falei emburrado. Odiava desorganização. Odiava fazer as coisas nas pressas. E odiava perder hora.

– Ei! Eu estou brincando - Ela disse rindo -. Nós conseguimos, não conseguimos? Sem problemas.

Eu assenti. Mas ainda estava chateado demais comigo mesmo. Como podia ter perdido a hora desse jeito? Guardei o laptop e puxei um mangá, não estava muito afim de conversa.

Ela entendeu a dica e bufou, batendo os pés impaciente no feio tapete azul do aeroporto.

Senti-me ainda mais culpado por ser tão chato. Se não fosse por ela, eu teria perdido o vôo. Eu respirei fundo e guardei o mangá, decidido a ser legal. Ia puxar assunto, quando uma mulher entediada começou a chamar as fileiras para o embarque. Primeiro em inglês, depois em japonês.

– Onde estão nossas poltronas? - Eu perguntei.

Ela olhou o bilhete de embarque.

– Quarenta e cinco G. Ainda está com o seu passaporte?

Eu enfiei a mão no bolso do meu moleton.

– Está aqui. - Eu disse mostrando o documento.

Ela o pegou, abriu, olhou pra foto grudada nele, e então levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Por que você está vesgo? - Ela riu. - Você fez alguma cirurgia e não contou pra gente?

– Baka... Devolve. - Eu tentei pegá-lo de volta mas ela puxou o braço. Outra tentativa. Novo fracasso. Era hora de mudar de tática. Eu investi em direção ao seu casaco e roubei o passaporte dela.

– Não! - Ela protestou.

Eu o abri e era... era a Shunrei bebê. Que fofa! - Uau, quantos anos você tinha nessa foto?

Ela arremessou meu passaporte e pegou o dela de volta.

– Eu estava no primário. - Ela disse, e, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, nossa sessão estava sendo anunciada.

Seguramos nossos passaportes contra o peito e fomos pra fila. A atendente entediada passou o cartão de embarque de Shunrei por uma máquina que picotava e ela seguiu em frente. Eu entreguei o meu, mas a mulher falou:

– Estas são as fileiras de embarque de 40 a 50. Por favor, aguarde até chamarmos sua fila. - Ela me devolveu o bilhete e suas unhas esmaltadas bateram contra o papel.

– O quê? Mas eu estou na 45... - Eu olhei outra vez o bilhete... Só que eu não estava na quarenta e cinco. Ali, em negrito, estava o número da minha fila. Vinte e três. Meu Deus, eu tinha me esquecido de que a Shunrei e eu não íamos nos sentar juntos. Porque, claro, nós não tínhamos feito nossas reservas juntos. Fora coincidência estarmos no mesmo vôo.

Shunrei ainda esperava por mim ao longo do corredor. Eu encolhi os ombros e ergui meu cartão de embarque.

– Fila 23. - Disse, e ela pareceu surpresa. Eu ri. Ela também tinha esquecido.

E então alguém resmungou alguma coisa atrás de mim. Um empresário com cabelo preto perfeito. Ele estava tentando entregar seu cartão de embarque a atendente e não parecia muito feliz. Eu murmurei um pedido de desculpas e saí do caminho. Shunrei sorriu, acenou um adeus, e desapareceu.

Eu voltei para as cadeiras. Que droga! Aquela política de reserva de lugares era uma porcaria. Por que nós não podíamos nos sentar juntos? Qual o sentido de se estar no mesmo vôo que uma amiga se nós tínhamos que nos sentar com desconhecidos?

A mulher entediada finalmente chamou minha fila, e eu andei pelo longo corredor até a aeronave.

O meio e o corredor já estavam quase totalmente ocupados com mais empresários, estudantes e famílias, quando eu entrei. Meu lugar era na janela. Eu ajeitei minha mochila no compartimento de bagagens e me sentei, tentando relaxar. Ia ser um vôo longo até Tóquio.

Estava observando os aviões taxiando na pista, quando uma voz feminina conhecida falou com o homem ao meu lado.

– Desculpe, mas eu estava imaginando se você se importaria de trocar de lugar comigo. - Ela disse - Esse é meu namorado, sabe, e, você vê, ele é meio frágil... - Shunrei fez uma cara de coitada - Não se dá muito bem com altura. E, uma vez que sempre passa mal em aviões, eu pensei ele poderia precisar de alguém pra segurar seu cabelo quando... Bem... - E ela ergueu um daqueles saquinhos que gentilmente são dados àqueles que passam mal durante vôos.

O homem pulou do lugar e eu corei. O namorado frágil e medroso dela? Shunrei ainda ia me pagar por essa. Ah, se ia.

– Obrigada. Eu estava na 45G. - Ela apontou pára trás enquanto sentava na cadeira vaga, e esperou o homem desaparecer antes de falar novamente.

– Eles me colocaram do lado de um casal com camisetas havaianas idênticas. - Ela se justificou com uma careta e eu ri. O cara ao lado nos olhou horrorizado, mas ela não deu a mínima.

– Obrigado. Isso é reconfortante. - Eu falei e ela riu também, satisfeita... Até o momento da decolagem. Quando grudou nos braços da poltrona e ficou da cor de uma torta de limão. Bem, aparentemente aí estava quem realmente tinha medo de altura. Eu balancei a cabeça em negação. Mas a distraí com uma história de quando quebrei meu braço brincando de Peter Pan, e ela finalmente relaxou quando chegamos acima das nuvens.

O tempo passou depressa para um vôo de 13 horas.

Nós conversamos amenidades, aproveitamos o serviço de bordo, navegamos no SkyMail e brincamos de se-você-tivesse-que-comprar-uma-coisa-de-cada-página, com a revista de compras disponível à bordo.

Ela riu quando escolhi uma torradeira de cachorro-quente, e tirei sarro dela quando ela escolheu um espelho de chuveiro que não embaçava, e a maior cruzadinha do mundo.

– Pelo menos eles são úteis. - Ela falou, se referindo ao espelho.

– Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer com uma cruzadinha gigante? - Eu desafiei, e então imitei a voz dela em falsete - "Oh, me desculpe Shunny, eu não vou poder sair hoje. Estou ocupada com a 2.000 na horizontal, apito norueguês pra chamar pássaros".

Ela riu ainda mais.

– E o que você vai fazer com uma bandeja de piscina motorizada para salgadinhos e bebidas, quando você disse que nem tem uma piscina? - Ela provocou.

– Usá-la na banheira, é claro. - Eu respondi e ela gargalhou, limpando uma lágrima que escorria pela sua bochecha.

– Ohhh, olha só! Um anão de jardim. - Ela apontou entre risos - Era tudo o que você precisava, Shunny. E custa só 40 dólares. Uma pechincha!

Nós rimos outra vez, e então ficamos sem palavras na página de acessórios pra golfe e decidimos mudar. Começamos a fazer desenhos engraçados das pessoas que estavam no avião. Seguidos de desenhos engraçados da atendente na plataforma de embarque, e desenhos rudes de Tiffany. Os olhos dela cintilaram quando eu desenhei Tiffany caindo do topo de uma formação de líderes de torcida.

Havia muito sangue... E pompons.

Algum tempo depois ela acabou adormecendo. Eu olhei pela janela outra vez, e o sol estava caindo. O céu estava rosa, vermelho e laranja, o que me fez pensar em sorvete. Nós não conversáramos sobre o que nos esperava do outro lado do oceano. Nem sobre o que estávamos deixando pra trás.

Eu lembrei do meu último dia em Boston.

Eu percorrera as lojas de souvenirs com Hyoga, pra comprar "lembrancinhas" pra minha família, depois fomos ao cinema assistir A Hard Day's Night, um filme dos Beatles que eu achei que ele fosse gostar.

O cinema estava vazio e Hyoga esticou as pernas, relaxando o corpo no encosto da sua poltrona.

E mais uma vez eu me peguei observando o perfil dele no escuro. O nariz, o queixo, a curva dos lábios. Deus, ele era bonito! De repente, eu era levado novamente àquela noite no quarto dele. Aqueles mesmos cílios, o mesmo nariz, a mesma silhueta, contra escuridão do seu quarto... "Não! Pare, Shun!"

"Pare, Pare, Pare."

– Certo, eu tenho uma pra você. - Ele soltou de repente me assustando. - Quem tudo quer...

Eu pisquei, e então respondi com um sorriso.

– ...Nada pode. - Aquele era um dos nossos jogos favoritos. Onde um de nós começava uma frase clichê, e o outro tinha que terminar.

– Isso. - Seus olhos cintilaram. - Com amigos como esses...

Sua voz se uniu à minha. - Quem precisa de inimigos?

O som ressoou nas paredes acortinadas e Hyoga sorriu de orelha a orelha por causa disso. A visão fez meu coração pular uma batida, e eu não consegui não sorrir também.

Ele olhou pra mim e tocou meu rosto.

– Eu adoro seu sorriso. - Ele disse.

"Eu adoro seu sorriso também." Eu pensei.

Mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso em voz alta.

Quando o filme acabou, nós caminhamos de volta até o dormitório com Hyoga explicando como através da sequência Fibonacci alguns matemáticos alegam ser possível provar a existência de Deus, e, antes que nos déssemos conta, estávamos parados na porta do meu quarto.

– Bem, Shu-Shu. Acho que essa é a hora em que temos que nos despedir. - Ele falou.

Eu assenti.

Aquele era o momento em que deveríamos nos abraçar, mas por algum motivo não conseguia fazer isso.

Estava nevoso. Era como se AC/DC estivesse dando um show ao vivo no meu estômago. Ah, meu Deus, por que estava pensando em AC/DC? Eu nem gostava de AC/DC. Mas meu coração batia como um louco e alguma coisa se apertava dentro de mim. Por que eu estava nervoso? Eu não devia estar nervoso por ter que deixá-lo. Eu o veria novamente no semestre que vem, não veria?

– Diga um olá ao Yuu-chan por mim. - Ele continuou.

Eu sorri, respirando fundo.

– Pode deixar. - E então acrescentei. - Você liga?

– Claro. De qualquer jeito, você vai estar tão ocupado com sua família e com a sua amiga Misuki, que não vai nem lembrar desse seu amigo francês.

– Ah! Então você é francês? - Eu o cutuquei na barriga.

Ele agarrou minha mão e nós lutamos um pouco, rindo.

– Eu repito: Nenhuma nacionalidade definida. - Ele disse, e então tirou uma caneta do bolso e escreveu seu nome no meu pulso que ele ainda mantinha preso. - Pronto. Agora você não vai conseguir esquecer de mim.

Ele riu e eu corei, soltando-me da mão dele.

– De qualquer maneira, eu te peguei. - Eu falei, rindo sem jeito outra vez, e então gemi. - Ai! - Um garoto de camisão xadrez e jeans rasgado bateu com sua mala em minhas pernas enquanto passava pelo corredor. Os corredores agora andavam lotados de estudantes pra lá e pra cá com suas malas.

– Ei, você! Peça desculpas! - Hyoga disse, mas o garoto já estava longe demais pra ouvir.

Eu esfreguei minha canela dolorida.

– Tudo bem. - Eu falei. - Nós estamos no meio do caminho. - E lancei um olhar pra minha porta fechada. - Eu tenho que entrar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio outra vez.

Era hora de nos abraçarmos de novo. Por que não conseguíamos fazer isso? Finalmente tomei coragem e dei um passo a frente, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. Ele parecia tenso e foi estranho, principalmente com minhas sacolas de compras atrapalhando. Seus braços apertaram com força minha cintura, e o cheiro dele me atingiu em cheio outra vez.

Nós nos separamos.

– Divirta-se com Seiya hoje à noite. - Eu falei.

Shunrei e eu não poderíamos sair por causa da viagem, Freya estaria em outra festa a trabalho, e Shiryu, claro, ficaria com a namorada, então Seiya havia chamado Hyoga pra conhecer uma nova boate.

Ele assentiu.

– Tenha uma boa viagem.

– Obrigado. - Eu agradeci antes de abrir minha porta.

E então fiquei parado no vão, olhando enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ele parou no patamar e olhou pra mim uma última vez, acenando com uma careta engraçada. Eu morri de rir e seu rosto se iluminou.

Ele subiu mais três degrau de costas, com aquele sorriso lindo de menino no rosto, então a escada fez uma curva, e ele estava fora de visão.

Eu engoli com dificuldade e fechei a porta.

E então estava de volta ao avião outra vez... E já era noite. As pessoas dormiam a minha volta e eu me peguei pensando no que Hyoga estaria fazendo naquele momento. Se estaria com ela. Com Freya.

Ele havia dito que ainda ficaria mais duas semanas em Boston, porque sua família estava em Paris. O que significava que estaria por mais duas semanas com ela. Sozinhos.

Não queria ficar pensando essas coisas, nem levar para o lado pessoal, mas não conseguia evitar. E isso doía. Ele provavelmente estava com ela agora.

Lembrei da primeira vez que os vi juntos... O beijo deles, as mãos dela emaranhadas nos cabelos dele...

Não sei em que momento acabei adormecendo, mas no meu sonho Hyoga e Freya se beijavam. E iam além...

...As pontas dos dedos dele acariciavam os ombros nus dela... as mãos dela emaranhadas nos seus cabelos... - Meu estômago se contorceu - Os lábios dela semicerrados contra o pescoço dele... As mãos dela emaranhadas nos seus cabelos... - Não... - Os lábios dele tocando os ombros dela... As mãos dela...

Eu acordei assustado com a aeromoça me cutucando para endireitar a poltrona, e a próxima coisa que percebi foi a voz falha do capitão avisando pra nos prepararmos para o pouso.

Nós tínhamos chegado.

Eu estava em casa.

**oOo**

– Pela última vez, seu irmão não conseguiu sair de New York. - Minha mãe disse, enquanto pagava a mulher mal humorada na cabine do estacionamento. - Ele tinha uma reunião com seu pai e os acionistas.

– Certo. Apesar de não termos nos visto em quatro meses. - Eu reclamei outra vez emburrado. Tinha certeza de que Ikki estaria me esperando no aeroporto, mas ele não estava.

A conexão de Shunrei para Pequim ainda ia demorar mais três horas. Eu queria que ela tivesse desembarcado comigo pra apresentá-la à minha família, mas por causa das regulamentações idiotas do controle alfandegário ela não pôde ir além dos postos de imigração, e teve que ficar esperando no aeroporto.

– Oni-san é muito ocupado. - Meu priminho de sete anos, Hiro, que, de acordo com a minha mãe iria passar as férias escolares com a gente porque tia Natsuki e o marido estavam em uma segunda lua de mel no Havaí, falou com adoração do banco detrás do carro.

– Ikki esteve cuidando dele por uma semana no mês passado quando sua tia esteve em New York. - Minha mãe explicou.

Eu revirei os olhos, parecia que Ikki tinha se tornado o novo ídolo de infância de nosso primo.

– Oh, verdade? - Eu respondi irônico para o meu primo.

– É sim. - Ele disse - Ikki-kun falou que eles iam aparecer na TV se conseguissem fechar o contrato. No noticiário. E não em um noticiário qualquer, não, naqueles legais, que falam estrangeiro e a gente só consegue assistir se tiver um pacote especial de TV.

Eu me virei no banco da frente. Hiro-chan parecia estranhamente convencido.

– E como é que você ficou sabendo tanto sobre contratos e pacotes de TV, heim?

Ele balançou as pernas. Um dos seus joelhos estava coberto por band-aids do Pokemon. Tipo uns sete, ou oito deles. - Dãh! Ikki Nii-san, me disse.

– Ah, entendi. - Eu respondi com descaso. Sentia-me estranhamente enciumado pelo Ikki ter ficado cuidando dele por uma semana, enquanto eu estava em Boston, e agora nem ter aparecido pra me receber. É, infantil, eu sei.

– E ele também me falou sobre louva-deuses. Em como a louva-deus fêmea come a cabeça do louva-deus macho. E me falou sobre Jack, o Estripador, e a Nasa, e me ensinou a fazer Lamén com queijo. Do bom, com o pacote de queijo mole.

– Algo mais? - Era incrível o quão ressentido uma criança de sete anos conseguia me deixar.

– Muitas outras coisas. - Havia uma entonação diferente nessa parte. Como um desafio. Pelo jeito Hiro-chan se sentia enciumado em relação a mim também.

Eu suspirei, voltando a olhar pra frente, e o diabinho começou a chutar meu banco.

– Hiro-chan, não chute o banco do seu primo! - Minha mãe ralhou. - O que eu disse pra você sobre chutar o banco das pessoas enquanto a titia está dirigindo?

Hiro bufou mal humorado.

– Podemos parar no Mc Donald's? - Ele pediu.

Minha mãe olhou pra mim.

– Você comeu alguma coisa no vôo? Está com fome?

– Eu comeria agora. - Eu respondi. Havia perdido o café da manhã mesmo.

Nós saímos da pista principal e seguimos por uma secundária até chegarmos ao drive-through. Eles ainda não estavam servindo o almoço e Hiro ficou irritado. Decidimos comer muffins. Minha mãe pediu suco de laranja, Hiro-chan pegou uma Coca-Cola, e eu pedi café.

– Você toma café agora? - Minha mãe perguntou, e o passou pra mim, surpresa.

Eu dei de ombros.

– Todos tomam café na faculdade.

– Bem, espero que você esteja tomando leite também. - Ela falou, e então apontou para o nome do Hyoga escrito no meu pulso, quando eu fui pegar o copo. - O que é isso?

Eu corei. Tinha esquecido que aquilo ainda estava ali. Eu não conseguira apagá-lo totalmente durante o banho no dia anterior. Não, se fosse sincero tinha que dizer que eu não _quisera_ apagá-lo.

– Ah, meu amigo escreveu. - Eu disse - Assim eu não me esqueceria dele nas férias.

Minha mãe levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada, e meu rosto esquentou ainda mais.

– Bem, isso sai com água, eu espero. - Ela disse. - Você sabe o que o seu pai diria se visse...

– Deus, eu sei, mãe! - Eu a interrompi. - Eu só... Ah, esquece.

Eu tomei um gole do café e engasguei. Era horrível! Nojento. Lamacento. Não, era pior do que lama, porque pelo menos lama era orgânica. Minha mãe colocou a mão pra trás pra segurar as pernas do meu primo que estavam chutando meu banco novamente e me flagrou fazendo cara feia pra bebida.

– Minha nossa. - Ela disse, torcendo o nariz. - Um semestre em Harvard e você já é o 'Senhor Sofisticação'. Seu pai vai ficar encantado.

Eu apertei os lábios, irritado. Como se fosse escolha minha! Como se eu tivesse pedido pra ser mandado pra Harvard! E como ela tinha coragem de mencionar meu pai?

Entramos novamente na pista principal. Era hora de pico, e o trânsito de Tóquio tinha parado de se mexer. O veículo da frente lançou uma nuvem de fumaça diretamente na ventilação do nosso carro, e eu tossi. Hiro-chan começou a chutar meu banco de novo.

"Dois meses... Só mais dois meses."

**oOo**

À noite, fui assistir a um ensaio da banda de Misuki. Ela cantava bem em inglês e, em homenagem a minha chegada, eles tocaram Nirvana, e Stone Temple Pilots. Depois fomos caminhando até nossa sorveteria favorita, como sempre fazíamos antigamente.

Nós rimos, nos provocamos mutuamente, e trocamos histórias das nossas vidas nos últimos meses. E então, como minha mãe, ela fixou o olhar no nome escrito à caneta no meu pulso.

– Hyoga... hum? - Ela falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, e então perguntou: - Esse é aquele garoto francês com a mãe russa?

– Ele não é francês. - Eu corei. Estava nervoso. Por alguma razão ficava nervoso sempre que falava sobre Hyoga. - Oficialmente ele é americano. Nasceu na Rússia, mas foi criado em Paris, e agora mora nos EUA.

Nós paramos no semáforo para pedestres e ela me olhou fixamente com uma cara estranha.

– O que? - Eu quis saber. - O que foi?

O sinal abriu.

– Você gosta dele.

Eu tropecei.

– O quê? Sem essa!

Ela balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

– Você gosta. Você gosta dele.

Eu girei os olhos.

– Por favor! Você quer parar de empurrar seus delírios fujoshi pra cima de mim? Nós somos só amigos, está bem? Ele tem namorada.

Mas ela só fez abrir um sorriso imenso e sair cantarolando.

– Shu-Shu está namorando, Shu-Shu está namoraaando!

– Fica quieta. - Eu falei, mas estava rindo também. Então um homem passou por nós falando no celular, e eu lembrei que não havia ligado o meu desde que desembarcara pela manhã.

Eu o procurei na mochila, e apertei o botão ligar.

Havia 14 mensagens novas.

Shunrei tinha tentado me ligar 14 vezes? E isso desde que desembarcara? Eu ia apertar o botão pra chamar de volta quando o celular começou a tocar na minha mão. Era ela.

– Shunrei, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu perguntei.

– Aconteceu. - Ela fungou, me assustando. Estava chorando tanto... - Aconteceu sim... - Ela disse.

E então, a próxima coisa de que me lembro é de estar escorado contra um muro e da Misuki me perguntando se eu estava bem.

Eu ainda segurava o telefone na orelha mas não estava ouvindo mais.

– O que aconteceu? Você está branco. O que foi? - Misuki perguntava preocupada... Não, apavorada. Mas eu não conseguia responder. Não conseguia sequer olhar pra cima.

Sentia minhas mãos tremendo e o sangue se esvaindo do meu rosto rapidamente. E então me dei conta de que a única coisa que me impedia de desabar no chão, eram os braços dela me segurando.

– Hyoga... - Eu consegui murmurar finalmente.

– O que tem?

– Hyoga levou um tiro. Ele está morrendo.

* * *

**Olá a todos, aqui está mais num ch pra vcs ˆˆ.**

**E, antes de mais nada, muita calma nessa hora. Pra quem é novo por aqui, o Hyoga não vai morrer, ok? Por isso guardem as armas e poupem minha vida XD. E pra quem já estava esperando por esse momento, enfim chegamos a esse ponto da história ˆˆ. Muitas reviravoltas daqui pra frente, e já, já estaremos emparelhando as duas fics \o/ **

**De resto, que acharam do ch? Eu gostei de encontrar um espaço pra trabalhar mais a amizade do Shun e da Shunrei (muito hilário os dois juntos XD), mostrar um pouco do Shun com a mãe dele, o priminho chato, e a Misuki. E os flashbacks dele e do Hyoga, claro ˆˆ.**

**E Shunny todo organizado perdendo a hora... huahauha... tadinho.**

**Ah, e uma coisa que eu já queria ter falado no ch anterior mas acabei esquecendo. Sobre as músicas que cada personagem gosta ou desgosta, já aviso que são baseadas no perfil deles, e não tem nada a ver com meus gostos pessoais, ok?**

**Enfim, acho que é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do ch ˆˆ. **

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanham e um obrigada mais do que especial à: _Dark. ookami, Lay e rafs,_ que tiveram a paciência de me deixar lindas reviews.**

**Bjos**

**PS: Respondendo as reviews:**

**_Lay_: Obrigada, que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue acompanhando ˆˆ. Bjos**

**_rafs_: Olá bem vinda a fic, fico feliz que esteja gostando ˆˆ. Huahauhauhau... verdade, Milo e Camus eram mais safadinhos. Na verdade, Milo era mais safadino e acabava levando Camus na onda dele XDD. Aqui as coisas serão mais enroladas mesmo, pq como disse, Hyoga, apesar de não ser tão travado quanto Camus, está longe de ser um Milo da vida. E Shun é ingênuo e complicado então u.u... XD. Mas, mais uma vez, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando ˆˆ. Bjos**


End file.
